Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney
by Cloud802
Summary: Through all the scattered lies and dealings, the only thing you can dig for is the truth, clawing your way out of hell itself to find it. Phoenix/Maya Apollo/? OFF HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Cloud: Apollo is ten whole kinds of awesome sauce, but Phoenix's place is still in the courtroom damnit! I want to play as them both. : (

**Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney**

Case 1: Turnabout Flame

Chapter 1: The Beginning

The bone crushing hug was the last thing he expected the second he stepped into Fey mansion, but then again, maybe he had been expecting it. "You did it Nick! I can't believe it's taken you seven years to prove your innocence!"

Phoenix laughed and patted his partner on the back, "Hey, I'm just glad it all tied together like that, I had no idea that one case would lead to all this."

Maya's grin didn't show any sign of vacating the premises, "We have to throw a local feast; Pearl is just going to be beside herself when she hears this! Where's your daughter?" she asked curiously.

"Oh," he scratched the back of his head, "She and Apollo are fishing for clients."

"Aw, I was kinda hoping I could meet the little guy."

"Say Maya, can I speak to you about the Magatama? While I was asking Kristoph some questions… something strange happened."

"Sure," she said, dragging him through the mansion. Phoenix never failed to notice how it almost never changed. It felt like walking through an almost translucent house, which was probably the effect they were going for when they had built the place. Yet here he was with a grey hoody and a goofy looking beanie hat on his head, he looked more like a kid than an adult, this fact caused him to smirk. When

they reached the side room Maya sat cross legged on the floor, and Phoenix followed, sitting just next to her. He eyed the clothing box at the end of the last bed and smiled, reminiscing one of his most difficult cases. "So what happened?" asked Maya, snapping him out of his day dreaming.

Suddenly he was all business, which startled Maya, it must have been something super serious for him to dawn his 'attorney face' as she liked to call it, "Well, I asked him… about the case, and he had four psyche locks."

"So?"

"So," he continued, "They were black… not red, and I couldn't challenge them. It felt like my Magatama had been drained of its power in his presence."

Maya went deathly silent and stared at the floor of the side room for a good moment or two, "That has only happened one other time in the history of our necklace use."

"What does it mean though?"

"It means that Kristoph has no soul," muttered Maya, looking like she had just seen a ghost.

"… he what? He has no soul? How is that possible?"

"Nick, you've seen your fair share of evil, but nothing before what happened in that prison cell even compares. A shell with a mind and no soul… is the most evil thing in the world. You remember Dahlia I'm sure, she doesn't even compare to Kristoph. The man framed you for using fake evidence because you 'stole' his client, but there is much more than that… you are his opposite."

"His opposite?"

"Yeah, you're everything that he's not."

Phoenix pondered on this for a second, "I'm not exactly a revenge kind of guy, but to tell you the truth… at the end of that case I felt satisfied that he finally got what was coming to him after all those years. I'm glad I was shed in a better light again, but now I'm not sure I want to hold a badge ever again."

"Trust me Nick, you belong in the court room, you're too boring and closed-minded to be anywhere else, why do you think you're so bad at piano no matter how much you practice?"

He frowned at that, but he couldn't deny that she raised a very good point, "I know that, there's nothing that can compare to it, but some will doubt, I'll always be stained by that case."

Maya shook her head, "I don't, and your friends don't. You just need to face it down, and prove to them why they're wrong. Show them what being an attorney really is."

"But Apollo…"

"Yes Nick, I know, the whole passing down the torch thing, but… you're still alive, and you have this chance to do what you love again, why not take it? You revolutionized the world and brought the jury back to the courtroom, now it's time to take your place again."

"You're right," he finally admitted, "I'll take the exam again, Poker gets boring anyways."

Maya smiled and wrapped an arm around him, "It's been seven years, you're gonna be sooooo nervous."

"Shut up," he said, glaring at her.

* * *

"He what?"

Apollo could have sworn that his jaw was now fifty feet below the Earth's crust, the only thing disproving his theory was that he retained the ability to speak coherently. They were at the "Wright Anything Agency" practicing magic when Trucy decided to drop the bombshell on him. "I said that daddy is going to take the exam and get his badge back, didn't you hear me?"

"Wait, so what about the whole piano act and poker thing?"

Trucy simply shrugged her shoulders, "Being an attorney is what daddy loves, and I guess the opportunity presented itself with that last case."

"When I figured everything out, I bet he would've liked to do that himself, he's the one that got all the evidence."

She put a finger to her chin and pouted in thought, "I don't know whether to think of him as a detective or an attorney, I think he's a bit of both."

Apollo nearly jumped from his skin when the phone rang, he jumped right to it without hesitation, prying it from the cradle, "Wright Anything Agency, defense attorney Apollo Justice speaking."

"_Apollo."_

"Phoenix."

"… _We have a big problem, come to Kurain village."_

* * *

"So about these Black locks, is there any way to break them?" he asked as they walked back to the meditation room.

"Not that I know of, it's only happened one other time. I'm sure you can figure something out though, IF it happens again, that is."

"Watch it," he warned, pulling her away from mystic Ami's jar as they walked the winding path.

Maya pouted, "I swear, that thing is like a magnet for disaster."

"At least it doesn't say I AM anymore, I can't believe you didn't notice that."

They continued walking and Maya smirked, "Truth be told, I haven't really cared since the time Mia and I broke it, it's kind of expected now. Even Adrian had her share of that thing. Speaking of Mia, you need to give her the good news too, when she heard through me that you got your badge taken away, I think she was just as torn up as you were."

Phoenix nodded and smiled, "Now that the school year is over, you have a summer off as master, what are you gonna do with it?" he pondered sarcastically.

"Hmm, I don't know," she said, opening the front door and walking out to the village, "Maybe keep a certain ace attorney from losing his job again."

He flinched and gritted his teeth, "That one hurt."

"We all make mistakes Nick, you just have to move on," she said, her smile true this time.

"HELP! There's a fire!"

Phoenix and Maya automatically turned and saw smoke blooming from about a mile away, "Is anyone hurt?" asked Phoenix.

The man shook his head, "No, everyone is fine, but our sacred scrolls, they…"

"NO!" shouted Maya, following the man to the location, Phoenix trailing behind as he pulled his Steel Samurai cell phone from his pocket.

He speed dialed his own number, hoping to God that Trucy and Apollo would be there. He knew this feeling, this was no accident, this was a crime, and crime meant court, "Apollo."

"… We have a big problem, come to Kurain village."

With that, he hung up his phone and hoped his instinct was lying to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Case 1: Turnabout Flame

Chapter 2: The Sacred Scrolls of Kurain

The place was a mess, and that was stating it mildly. They had managed to put the fire out before long, however, most of their archives were burnt away, and the ones that weren't were in need of utmost care for risk of falling to pieces. Maya truly looked like she was about to cry, and Phoenix knew why. All those scrolls were on history and techniques of spirit channeling, and a lot of them were written by her mother, a good chunk of her last memories had most likely been burnt away here.

The building was half burnt down, charred remains scrawling the black floor as fire fighters and villagers scoured the area, trying to find something, anything that could have had writing on it. Phoenix wrapped an arm around Maya's shoulders, and she clung to him, an officer who was close came by after seeing Phoenix wave to him, "Did someone start this fire?" asked Phoenix.

The officer nodded, "Yes, we actually have a person in custody now."

'I knew it,' thought Phoenix.

"Daddy, what happened?"

Phoenix turned his head and there were Trucy and Apollo, both looking at the building that had been burnt to a crisp, the officer kept speaking, "The person we have in custody is… strange. He admitted to starting the fire, but everyone is skeptical about it, I mean, the guy pretty much skipped out of the house yelling, 'I did it, I did it, arrest me officer!'"

It was right at that moment that Phoenix missed his badge the most, crazy clients were one of the reasons he was so reluctant to go, strange as it may sound, "He didn't do it," said Phoenix automatically, "But someone did, it looks like you have a client Apollo." Trucy pouted and tugged on his sleeve, "Oh right," he continued, "Sorry sweetie, someone burned down the scroll house."

Trucy looked at the ground, an aura of sadness emanating from her.

Apollo began to walk forward, but Phoenix tugged him back, "Where are you going kid?"

Apollo shrugged, "The crime scene, I need to pick up evidence."

'He's just like me,' Phoenix thought with a sigh, 'That kid'll never let the police do the work when he can.'

Apollo then freed himself and moved forward while Phoenix leaned down to Maya, "You okay?"

She bit her bottom lip, but nodded nonetheless, "Yeah, it just seems that everything bad happens to the Fey's," she mumbled in a melancholy tone.

Apollo couldn't see anything, as the only things there were charred up remains and ash. It was a stupid search, he knew, but he couldn't stop himself from doing it, there had to be SOMETHING after all. It was then that he stubbed his toe and immediately regretted the decision to wear his soft Nike's that morning, "Shit!" he shouted, getting several stares and a few shocked gasps from some of the more elegant citizens. He stood up straight and scratched his neck, blushing furiously, "Uh, I meant 'ship', boy I sure would like to go on a cruise after this!"

A snort of laughter, one that he presumed came from Maya, or maybe Trucy, he would not put it past either of them to laugh at his suffering. 

"Oh, I just remembered," said Phoenix, reaching into his sweater's pocket, "I need to show you something Maya."

Maya's eyes showed curiosity, and a hint of eagerness, but…

"Check it out!" shouted Apollo, hauling up the iron box he had stubbed his toe on and knocking on it with his fist, "Even fire can't take this puppy out."

"Hey pal! No tampering with evidence!"

Phoenix's eyes widened, "It can't be…"

Maya turned pale, "No…"

Apollo glared at his source of annoyance, "I'll have you know I'm a defense attorney, I have a right to examine the evidence, have you even heard of the new court system?"

"A little puny runt like you? An attorney? That's a funny one kid," snapped Gumshoe, attempting to pry the box from Apollo's hands.

However, Apollo wasn't giving it up without a fight, and before the crowd realized what was happening the two adversaries were wrestling and yelling over the seemingly vital piece of evidence, "Well," said Phoenix, "At least those two get along."

* * *

It was only thirty minutes later that they were all gathered in the Fey mansion meditation room, a new addition, detective Ema Skye, calmly waiting for the next big show while eating her precious snackoos. Phoenix and Maya sat on soft pads. Apollo, Gumshoe, and Trucy were gathered around as well, "So Daddy," said Trucy, "Did you find anything?"

Phoenix nodded and pulled out a small baggy with a blackened lighter, "Yeah, the lighter that caused our 'accident', apparently our little arsonist dropped his weapon of choice while he fled the scene. As you can see by looking at it, it's a custom made lighter, it looks like a small red train that you can pop the top off of. No fingerprints on it, but I wouldn't be surprised if they were burned away."

"And then there's this," said Apollo, successfully prying the iron box away from Gumshoe's clutches and setting it on the floor. He opened it and pointed at the insides. There were several more sacred scrolls in there. Apollo pulled out a note and began to read it aloud, "The Fey family will no longer be ruled by women. I have purified the scroll house, and my journey will take me far into the mountains, where I will learn to channel a spirit.

"Notice that all the scrolls inside had male authors," he continued, "its good though, it adds to the number we managed to pull from the wreckage."

"This is a huge problem," said Maya, sighing as she shuffled through the box, "Ow…"

"What is it?" asked Phoenix.

"I pricked my finger," she whined, once again diving into the box before pulling out a clay doll with black hair stuck to its forehead. Also notable was the huge silver needle protruding through the stomach. Maya felt her own stomach convulse in agony at the sight.

"It looks like one of those voodoo dolls," said Ema, "I wonder who was gonna get voodooed."

Phoenix nodded towards Ema and Gumshoe, "Get all of this in the court record, I'll search around some more and Apollo will speak to the detained man."

"Hey, what if he's not innocent?"

Phoenix chuckled, "Are you kidding, that letter was clearly written by the arsonist, and he's off in the mountains meditating right now while your poor client is rotting away in the detention center."

"When you put it that way I don't have much of a choice," complained Apollo.

"Hey Nick," said Maya, a mischievous grin playing across her features, "Do you mind if I make a voodoo doll out of you? Gimme some of your hair, I wanna see if it works."

"No way!"

"C'mon Nick, I promise it won't hurt… too much."

* * *

Apollo was regretting even walking to the detention center when he first laid eyes on his new client, "Um… what's your source of income sir?" asked Apollo nervously.

The man was in his mid twenties, he had very disheveled and shaggy red hair, and clothes that a bum would wear. He also had the very noticeable habit of twitching and/or convulsing every five seconds, "HUH! I told you I did it! Lock me up, yep, gimme the death sentence I don't care!"

Apollo sweat dropped, "Um, that wasn't what I asked you, I need to know your source of income so I can give you a fair price."

"Fair price for what!"

… he also shouted when he said anything.

"For being your attorney sir."

"What's a young kid like you doing as a lawyer! You gotta be only fifteen!"

"Erm… twenty-two, sir."

"Bah! I don't need a stinkin' attorney, lock me up already!"

Apollo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Why did he always get the crazy ones?


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud: Sorry about the age mistake in the last chapter. I was playing Nick's part in number 4 and totally forgot that he met the little guy BEFORE he lost his badge. It will be remedied, but for now let us continue.

Case 1: Turnabout Flame

Chapter 3: Stranger and Stranger

"_Nick… what happened to you?"_

_Phoenix sat on the couch in his office while Maya checked on his physical health, a fever would explain this odd behavior, right? "Nick," she said softly._

_Phoenix looked away, and he was scowling out of the window, before Maya could prod further he spoke, "I… lost my badge…"_

"_What happened?"_

"_I was set up!" he snapped, "It was my fault, the evidence just seemed too perfect, and I used it anyways."_

"_Nick…"_

Phoenix took a deep breath and let it out as slow as he could. It had been seven years, seven long years since that fateful day, and now here he stood again, the very spot on the witness stand where he was stripped of his right, his life as an attorney. Another painful memory stood on this hallowed ground… Dahlia. Footsteps sounded behind him, and as he turned he was surprised to see the judge, Phoenix's eyebrows shot up, he wasn't used to seeing the man out of his chair. "It looks like you're getting ready Mr. Wright."

Phoenix reached up to his head and tugged off the beanie with a smile, "Yeah, I haven't been here since Kristoph's first trial."

"I came to apologize," said the judge, fiddling with his collar, "I actually doubted you. I had to take away your badge, but I still should have trusted you. When you came back on Apollo's first case… I thought you guilty."

Phoenix nodded, still smiling, "You did what you had to and I did the same. If I admitted to taking that evidence from Trucy, then Zak would have been found guilty for murder AND fraudulent scheming. I couldn't let that happen, even if I lost my life."

The judge nodded firmly before holding out his hand to shake, which Phoenix took all too gladly, "Welcome back… defense attorney Wright."

"Ah ha ha ha ha, I haven't gotten my badge back yet."

* * *

"Ok, let's go over this ONE more time," said Apollo, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Where were you when the crime took place?"

His client's name was Alex Hick, and he seemed to want to be arrested for a crime he didn't commit, why? Apollo really did not know. "I told you! What you got wax in your ears! I'm the one that did it!"

Apollo slammed his fists down on the desk in front of him and glared straight at the man; if he had laser vision then the glass would be a smoldering pile of nothing the second he bore into it, "Listen, do you have any idea what's going to happen? You're going to go to prison for a crime you didn't commit, why are you saying that you did it when everyone knows otherwise?"

The man kept twitching, but his face straightened the second Apollo had finished his sentence, "Kid," he said, "You have no idea what's going on, are you willing to risk your life?"

Apollo was shocked to say the least, as this man would hardly cross him as even the semi-serious type, "If it's the truth, I'm willing to risk life and limb for it," he said.

His bracelet shifted and tightened, and Apollo immediately reacted, focusing on the man's face, chest, hands…

Nothing…

'He's hiding something,' thought Apollo, 'but he doesn't have any nervous ticks, and if it's a twitch I can't distinguish it, because he does it all the time. Man, I'm really in it deep now.'

"Listen, You signed the paper," said Apollo, "I'm going to be your attorney, and I know you didn't do it, what do you expect me to do, just let them throw you in jail? I can't do that, I don't care what I get involved in. Your trial is in a week, I'm not letting an innocent man get thrown in jail."

Alex twitched again, this time remaining silent.

* * *

It was strange really, the first time Phoenix had taken the exam he had nearly failed, just barely managing to get through it. Now after all these years he tore through it before any of the students even came close to finishing. It all happened just as fast as when he had it taken away from him. This time around, a badge was being pinned on his collar instead of torn off, the man at the front of the room was singing praise instead of giving a glare of mistrust, and there was applause instead of hushed whispers.

For the first time in seven long years, Phoenix had felt completely at ease with himself as he walked out into the hallway.

Next he would go shopping for a nice blue suit, maybe some…

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he shouted after bumping into a rather short and lean woman, who had dropped all her notes and equipment after the unfortunate accident, "I really need to watch where I'm going," he said, laughing nervously and bending down to help her pick up her stuff.

"Feenie?"

He froze, every muscle in his body contracted, and he found himself no longer concerned about the discarded class items on the tile floor. No one else was in the bright hallway… it was deathly quiet. Seconds seemed like hours, and he found himself struggling for words.

"Is that really you?" asked Iris, "I thought you were…"

"Fired? Yeah," he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, he grabbed his hoody collar and showed her his new badge, "Nothing that I can't handle."

After another moment of silence it was him that spoke first, "Um, what are you doing here?"

Iris tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "It's all Bikini's doing really," she said softly, "When you lost your badge I lost my focus… she suggested I started studying law if I was so 'interested'."

"You actually took that up?"

"Yes," she said proudly, smiling wide, "I'm going to be a prosecutor."

Phoenix twitched, "Really now?" he asked through gritted teeth. 'She doesn't seem like the prosecutor type. After what I've seen from Franziska, how could this be any worse?' he thought.

She nodded, "I had to work hard because of my record from the incident at the temple, but I made it, I graduate and get my badge this year."

"Hey," he said with a smirk, "Don't think I'll go easy on you… just cause those puppy dog eyes Iris. I'm not the same pink sweater wearing dweeb I was in college."

"I wouldn't expect anything else," she said softly, "Oh, by the way…" she fished out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to him, "That's my address and phone number, we haven't talked in a long time… and I kinda miss you."

Phoenix leaned down and finished the job of gathering the dropped items. After a minute or so he stood back up and handed them to her, "I'll give you a call, have a fun day at school," he said.

She smiled and nodded, walking off in the opposite direction he had been heading.

'A lot can change in seven years,' he thought.

Then the theme of Steel Samurai started playing, and he raised an eyebrow in confusion. Was someone watching TV? No, wait… he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and smacked himself on the forehead before answering it, "Phoenix Wright, _defense attorney_, can I help you?"

"_Ah, you got your badge back Wright? It's about time, Franziska's bitching never stops; that woman can carry a grudge to the grave I swear."_

"Edgeworth," he said with a grin, "And yes I did get it back, and I'm gonna lap up the first case that comes along, I don't care if it's a lawsuit or a murder, I need to hear that gavel pounding on wood again."

"_I can relate, listen though. I didn't call you just to catch up on old times, though that was in itself a bonus."_

"What's going on?"

"_It would be better to talk about it face to face, somewhere private preferably, the walls have ears you know."_

"What time, what place?"

"_I heard the Big Top Circus is in town this year, why don't we pay it a visit? I'll update you on the situation there."_


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud: One of the best lines in an Ace Attorney game EVER!

Maya: But that's… that's madness.

Phoenix: No Maya, that's S.P.A.R.D.A.

Cloud: I love these games 

Case 1: Turnabout Flame

Chapter 4: New Problems

"That was absolutely fabulous!"

Edgeworth leaned back in the chair, eyeing Phoenix as the attorney munched popcorn, "Is that all that guy ever says?"

Phoenix swallowed some popcorn and raised an eyebrow, "You've never met Max, have you? You still haven't told me what you dragged me to this big tent for," he pondered, half watching the show as Regina came out and herded lions under the flying Maximillion Galactica.

"It isn't the most private place," said Edgeworth, "But the crowd's cheering and the show drowns us out. Have you heard of something called Sendo?"

Phoenix's eyebrow raised, "Sendo, what's that?"

"It's a new computer virus on the black market," continued Edgeworth, "Rumor has it that a specific terrorist cell is going to use it to wipe out criminal records on the entire west coast."

Phoenix's eyes narrowed, "Including California of course, where did you hear about this Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth's eyes trailed back to the show, "A friend of a friend. Just think; thousands of criminals lost from the database forever. And with a rule like double jeopardy…"

"They'd never be locked up for their previous crimes again," said Phoenix, finishing his friend's sentence. He shook his head, "Man, and here I thought all the problems were over when I helped bring back the old judicial system."

"Wright, we're magnets for problems, you'll never be able to avoid it."

* * *

Apollo sighed as he entered the Wright Anything Agency, cracking his neck as if he had just slept wrong, "Did you find anything Polly?" asked Trucy, flipping through channels on the TV while she sat on the couch.

He shook his head solemnly, "No one there at the time had anything to say, and the client is being strangely uncooperative." He sighed and sat down next to her on the couch when she stopped on an episode of Nickel Samurai.

"Daddy told me about that case, his first guilty client ever, and his only one so far."

Apollo tilted his head in question, "You mean the Nickel Samurai incident at the Gatewater hotel?"

"Yep, that's the one; he said that to date, that was his most difficult case ever. Miss Fey was kidnapped by an assassin."

Apollo's eyes widened, "A what! They never mentioned that in the newspapers!"

Trucy pouted and shook her head, "That's because Daddy didn't want it to get out. I'm sure Miss Fey wanted the same thing. If that incident had hit the papers then the press would have a field day with them both."

Apollo pondered on that tidbit of information for a moment before asking, "Is that why Mr. Wright made Maya go back to her village after he lost his badge?"

Trucy nodded solemnly, "Daddy was sad the first few days, but when he adopted me was around the same time he had that conversation with Miss Fey."

_Trucy smiled and oiled Mr. Hat's gears silently. She looked around her new home and pondered on how she would decorate it for her new daddy. Maybe she could add some magical flare over the insert, and that desk was so drab it had to go. Who needed an office in this day and age anyways?_

_A closing front door immediately garnered her attention. She made her way to the office door and peeked out into the living quarters. Then she noticed the look on Phoenix's face as he made his way inside, 'Daddy looks like he just had his heart broken,' she thought, completely forgetting about everything she had been doing at the sight of him like that._

"_Nick, wait!"_

_It was a woman's voice, this grabbed Trucy's attention even more. Trucy looked over and a lady was walking into the room, she was a bit shorter than her daddy, and she wore a purple uniform. 'Her hair is perfect,' thought Trucy._

"_Maya, I already told you, the press is going to eat me alive; you have to go back to Kurain so they know that you had nothing to do with that case."_

_Before he could go on the lady stepped forward and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him in and locking her lips with his. Trucy let out a small gasp at the abrupt action. When the lady finally pulled away and walked out of the Wright Talent Agency, Trucy couldn't help but think she had lost a mommy again._

Apollo sighed and shook his head, "Why did all that have to happen to Mr. Wright? And I still can't believe it was all Kristoph's doing… he was my mentor…"

Trucy sighed and turned the TV down a bit, "So how was the witness clamed up?" she asked, taking the opportunity to change the subject. "I bet if I showed him my magic panties trick he would start talking!"

Apollo sweat dropped, "Erm, let's not go that far Trucy. Anyways, well, he didn't have any nervous ticks. I thought of looking for a twitch or something, but he ALWAYS twitches, I think he has Torets or something."

Trucy pondered on this for a moment, "Maybe," she said, "You're looking at this the wrong way Polly. Maybe it's not when he twitches that reveals his secret, but HOW he twitches."

Apollo looked at her as if she had sprouted a third arm, but then… he began to think about it. "Come to think of it, my bracelet really was acting up in there; I guess I couldn't find anything because I was looking in all the wrong places. Thanks Trucy, you're a lifesaver!"

Trucy grinned widely, "I try my best."

* * *

Apollo waited patiently as the police officer finished questioning Alex, taking his time to pick a few stray hairs from his suit. When Alex came out he wasted no time making his distaste for Apollo appear clear as day, "Why do you need to defend me, huh?"

Apollo one-upped him and glared, "Because I need to know the truth, whether my client hates me for it or not, you got a problem with that?"

Alex sat down, not answering the question as he twitched, "So what do you want! I already told ya I did it!"

"That's not what I'm here for, I know you're lying about that already, and I'm going to prove it in court tomorrow."

"Then what is it runt?"

Apollo's bracelet fidgeted, "I need to know what you're hiding from me, and I'm willing to go through hell to find out, my name is 'Justice' after all, and in the court, there are no lies. What is this thing I'm getting myself into? You keep mentioning it."

Apollo's bracelet fidgeted again. Normally the man would have a twitch with his shoulder, an almost rapid convulsion, but as Apollo focused on him he noticed something else. "Don't lie to me Mr. Hick, that's my rule, but I have another one, did you know that?"

"Hrmph."

"Never hide things, because I will find them out. For example, when I mentioned that little secret of yours you twitched, but not in that normal convulsive manner, your finger did too, almost as if you had an itch you just couldn't scratch."

Alex glared; the saying 'if looks could kill' rang in Apollo's mind, "Don't think you can get me to spill the beans with that parlor trick boy! You will regret it!"

"Do you even KNOW where you stand Mr. Hick? Arson is a serious crime, a felony. What are you so willing to take a dive for that you'd claim yourself as such; your life would be completely ruined!"

"You really wanna know doncha? Well you're defending me so it doesn't make much of a difference, does it! You'll just end up dead anyways!"

"The truth Mr. Hick."

"Have you heard of Sendo?"

"No, what is it?"

"A while back I joined up with a terrorist cell," he said, twitching again, "Their plan is to create a modern apocalypse."

"What's that mean?"

Another twitch, "They're going to use a virus called Sendo to wipe out the entire criminal database on the western coast."

Apollo's eyes widened, "Is that even possible?"

Alex nodded, "With this program it's very possible. It was tested on the Pentagon's security system a week ago. You most likely didn't hear about it because they didn't want anything leaked. Once the records are wiped out, the police and law enforcement will have no choice but to let every single criminal go, but here's the catch in their little plan, the court records will remain…"

"So double jeopardy will take effect, and every single criminal on the western coast will run free…" muttered Apollo.

"You got it kid," said Alex, twitching yet again, "And now you know why I wanna be locked up, people don't _quit _this organization kid… it quits you."

'This is too much,' thought Apollo, leaning back in the visitor's chair and rubbing his temples, 'And on top of it all I have the trial tomorrow, with very little evidence for that matter. I have an iron box full of scrolls written by only men, a voodoo doll, a lighter, and a note left behind by the real arsonist.

'This is gonna be one tough trial.'


	5. Chapter 5

Cloud: Yet another random quote!

Phoenix: With the whip… and the pain…. and the oww…

Case 1: Turnabout Flame

Chapter 5: Trial by Fire

"This is it Polly, did you practice your chords of steel this morning?"

Apollo nodded at Trucy as he stretched his arms and adjusted his bracelet, "You bet I did. Even without much evidence, I think I can win this."

Trucy grinned and nodded, "That's the spirit!"

"Wait a second kid."

Apollo turned, and there was Phoenix, only he seemed a lot different. His beanie hat was gone, and in place of his grey sweats was a clean cut blue suit with a red tie and a white undershirt. However, there was one drastic difference that nearly made Apollo faint, "Your badge," he whispered, looking at the brand new pin the adorned his mentor's left suit collar.

Phoenix smiled and shook his head, "Come on, I go to all that trouble shaving and spiking my hair just right and all you can talk about is my badge?"

"What are you doing here?"

Phoenix smirked and reached into his pocket and pulled out a locket, it looked to be silver, but Apollo couldn't tell from what the fire had done to it… it was almost black, "I found this at the crime scene and had Gumshoe print it for me. Luckily the database came up with something."

"What was it?"

"The fingerprints were not the defendant's, they were from a witness that's coming to testify today… the real arsonist."

"WHAT!"

Phoenix gritted his teeth, "Kid, save that voice for your objections, ok? Here's the real kicker though." He lifted the locket up for Apollo to see and clicked it open; inside the locket was a picture of Maya Fey. "I think this will be the key to breaking our little arsonist." With that he shoved the locket into Apollo's front shirt pocket and patted it, "It's already been added to the court record. Good luck."

"Wait, you're not watching the trial?"

Phoenix shook his head, "Nope, I gotta head to Kurain to talk to Maya, you can handle it, you've been in much worse situations."

"Thanks Daddy," said Trucy with a smile.

"No problem sweetie, don't worry, Apollo and I always catch the bad guys," he said with a wink.

* * *

That gavel slamming on wood was the last thing Apollo wanted to hear that day, "The defense is ready your Honor."

No choice but to plow on…

"The prosecution is ready Herr Judge."

He figured three things walking into that room, one, he didn't have very much evidence, two, the prosecution would be Klavier again, and three, he was utterly and completely screwed. "Your opening statement?" asked the judge turning to Klavier.

Apollo half expected him to go on one of his air guitar riffs, but he simply leaned forward and smirked, "The crime took place precisely on May sixteenth, that would be a week ago today, ja? The defendant has clearly admitted to his crime, now I ask the jury, what are we doing wasting time on such a trivial matter?"

Apollo gritted his teeth, 'Crap,' he thought, 'He's trying to sway the jury.'

"However, for the sake of theatrics, and Herr Forehead's ego, the prosecution has prepared one witness."

"Here we go Polly," whispered Trucy, "This guy's the arsonist, daddy said so, and the only witness, so this might be our only chance to bag him."

"Right," said Apollo, "I've gotta try to make this quick, I need to have a talk with my defendant afterwards."

The gavel slammed down once more, "Very well, call this witness to the stand, please."

"It's time to rock," said Klavier, still smirking, "I call Gregory Fey to the stand."

'A Fey?' thought Apollo.

A chair in the crowd shifted, and up stood a man of about twenty five years of age. His black hair fell over his eyes, he wore a green hakama and he had a strangely calm aura about him, so much so that Apollo became even more suspicious. He walked slowly to the stand, and it felt as if he didn't belong here.

"Name and occupation?" asked Klavier, fiddling with his necklace.

"My name is Greg Fey; I'm a studier of the Kurain channeling technique."

His voice was gritty and had a certain depressing quality about it; "Hold it!" shouted Apollo, "Need I remind you that the Kurain channeling technique is only passed down the FEMALES of the Fey family? I'm sure the court has had much experience with this technique in the past."

Klavier shook his finger, "Tsk tsk Herr Forehead, badgering the witness before the cross examination even starts, and here I was beginning to think you an adept attorney."

Apollo's eyes narrowed, "The defense states this, if the witness insists on shading his profession over, then how can we trust his testimony to follow?"

"Hmm," the Judge pondered on this, "The defense does raise a good point."

"Objection!"

Apollo was now glaring at Klavier as he continued, "Herr Judge, you of all people should know. My witness knows that he cannot use the channeling technique, however, that does not stop one from studying it, ja? Please witness; continue with your testimony, what happened the day of the fire?"

"Well," said Greg, "I was going to the scroll house to pick up a scroll Misty Fey had written a long time ago. When I walked into the house everything was in order, there wasn't a single thing out of place. Then, before I knew what was happening, Alex came barreling into the scroll house yelling at the top of his lungs. I can't remember anything he said, it was all so fast. Before I knew it, he started pouring a liquid all over the floor, and then he pulled out his lighter, lit it, and let it fall. I got out of there as fast as I could. I didn't think to take any of the scrolls with me."

"Very well," said the Judge, "Mr. Justice, you may begin your cross examination of the witness."

Apollo nodded and went through his thoughts, sorting them out before proceeding, "Witness, you said that everything in the scroll house was in place, nothing was out of order, right?"

Greg nodded, "Right."

"Then please elaborate. I've never personally been to Kurain village until this crime took place, what was the layout of the scroll house before it was burnt down?"

"Well, the floor was bare wood, and there were shelves all along the walls filled with scrolls, there were a few candles in a compartment under the floor for night hour reading. It was an amazing place really. Why?"

Apollo slammed his fists on the desk in front of him, "You're positively sure that there was nothing there that wasn't supposed to be?"

Greg nodded, "Definitely, nothing on the shelves, nothing on the floor, nothing…"

"Objection!"

"What is the meaning of this Mr. Justice, you could poke somebody's eye out with that finger of yours!" shouted the Judge, slamming his gavel down.

Apollo smirked, "Sorry your Honor," he said, lowering his finger, "But I just couldn't help myself after finding the HUGE hole in the witness's testimony."

Greg flinched and gritted his teeth, "What are you talking about?"

Apollo shook his head, "I thought this was gonna be tough, I guess not. I'd like the court to look at the record once more, at the scene of the crime we found a very strong iron box that was closed tight. In that box was a letter left by the arsonist declaring his hatred of the Fey women!"

Apollo slammed his fists again, "Tell us witness, how could you NOT see that!"

Another flinch, "I… I…"

"Objection! Herr Forehead, what's this got to do with anything?"

Apollo smirked, "You can't be serious Klavier, and you were calling ME the thick one? This clearly proves the witness was lying about what he saw at the time of the crime."

Trucy smiled widely, "Go for it Polly, give 'em all you got."

"The arsonist packed these specific scrolls away so they would not be burned in the flames. You stated that Alex burst in and lit the fire right off the bat. This contradicts everything, if you truly witnessed the crime…

"You would have SEEN the arsonist packing away the precious scrolls before the place burst into flames!"

"Urk." Greg's fists tightened and Apollo could see he was now straining his teeth.

'I got you now,' thought Apollo.

"Objection!"

…

Klavier smirked and slammed his fist on the wall behind him, "Herr Forehead, you would make quite the con-artist, convincing people into your line of thinking like that. Perhaps the box was simply packed before the arson came there to light the place, ja?"

'Ugh!' thought Apollo, 'How did he turn it around so easily?'

"That would be sufficient, right Herr Forehead?"

Apollo thought for a moment, putting his finger to his head and frowning, 'Does it really fit?' he thought, 'The arsonist packing the box before the crime?'

After another moment, Apollo slammed his fists on the desk again, "That would still completely falsify the witness's claims!"

"Oh, enlighten us then."

Apollo smirked and pointed at Greg, "You, you stated earlier that there was nothing on the floor, do you stand by that claim!"

Greg slammed his hands down on the stand and glared furiously at Apollo, "What did you say!"

"It's clear that there's a problem," said Apollo, holding up the court record file and back handing it, "When you compare the testimony to the box."

"I saw the box!" shouted Greg.

"Hmm," said Apollo, "What did it look like?"

"It was iron right? Black."

"That does fit, but there is something else I was wondering about. Mr. Fey, would you testify to the court specifically what happened during the crime, namely concentrating on the lighter of course."

Greg gritted his teeth, "The lighter? What does that have to do with anything!"

'I have no idea where I'm going with this,' thought Apollo, 'but I have a gut feeling that lighter is going to tear this guy to pieces!'

The conversation in the court room reached above whisper level, and the judge slammed his gavel once more, "Order, we will have order in this court! Witness! Please testify, and if you lie under oath again you will be extracted from this court room!"

Greg sighed and relaxed again, "Very well, I will state what happened."

"I walked into the scroll house as I stated before, and I DID see the box, it was kind of just sitting there, so I didn't think it would mean trouble. Everything happened like I said it did, but since you want me to describe the lighter then I guess I will."

Apollo's bracelet tightened, 'His testimony is rock hard so far, I have to concentrate.'

"It was like a little train I guess, and it made a little choo choo noise when he opened it and lit it. After he dropped it, I got the heck out of there." He put his hands together and Apollo's eyes widened.

"Gotcha!"

"Wh… what?"

"Just now, when you talked about leaving the crime scene, you fiddled with your hands," said Apollo with a smirk. "Now I wonder what that could mean, perhaps you didn't leave the crime scene after it was aflame."

"Objection! Proof Herr Forehead, even with the jury now in place, evidence is still a vital piece of court work."

Apollo smirked, "Oh I have evidence, and it's not in the court record."

Klavier's eyes widened, "What are you saying!"

Apollo slammed his fists on the desk before pointing straight at Greg, "The proof is the witness HIMSELF!"

A murmur arose in the crowd again, but the judge quickly reacted, slamming his gavel down, "Order! Order! Order! What is the meaning of this Mr. Justice!"

"Haven't you noticed Your Honor?" asked Apollo. He smirked before continuing, "The witness's voice is gravely, as if he had just inhaled smoke!" 

This time the Judge couldn't stop the mutterers even if he wanted to, "What the defense has just stated is true, I've noticed it several times!"

"Your Honor! The witness is clearly lying through his teeth! First he claimed he didn't see the box, and now he's saying he didn't leave the crime scene, but his own voice is his downfall. I ask the court, is this the kind of witness we want testifying to a crime of arson?"

Greg flinched, "One more time, I'll testify one more time, this time I'll tell the truth, I swear it!"

'I got him,' thought Apollo, 'Maybe if I get him to testify one more time I can bag him as the real arsonist and close this case tight!'

"The defense has no problem with one more testimony from the witness Your Honor."

"Very well," said the Judge, hitting the plate with his gavel once more, "We will take a brief twenty minute recess while the witness prepares his hopefully truthful testimony."

'No matter where you hide,' thought Apollo, 'You can't escape 'Justice' Greg!'


	6. Chapter 6

Cloud: Here it comes, the moment you've all been waiting for! I hope you enjoy the rest of the trial! Have fun, and when you're done, go play the sheer awesome that is Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney. Oh, and sorry to say, I'm not making this Apollo/Trucy, they are brother and sister gag

So please no more A/T requests.

Case 1: Turnabout Flame

Chapter 6: Star Crossed

Apollo sighed and leaned back in the couch, Trucy grinned at him widely, "That was amazing Apollo, you took his whole testimony and blew it open with one little piece of evidence, how did you do that?"

Apollo shrugged, "Hey, I just took what was given to me. There's still something that's bothering me though."

"What is it Polly?"

"His motive, I mean, I know he's tired of only the women having the channeling technique, but I can't help getting a feeling there's a lot more going on in that head of his. And what is with that doll? It's got a needle through its stomach, and a little tuft of black hair on the top, Phoenix put it in the court record, but does this really have anything to do with the case at all?"

Trucy pondered on this for a moment, putting her finger to her chin, "You remember the locket that Daddy gave you? What was it shaped like?"

"Oh, right!" shouted Apollo, "I'd completely forgotten about that thing." He pulled it from his jacket pocket and looked at it, "It's shaped like a heart."

Trucy looked proud of herself, "AND it has a beautiful picture of Ms. Maya Fey in it!"

"So."

Trucy pouted, "Polly, you're so dense! Why is it shaped like a heart, I'm letting you figure this out on your own?"

"Wait, you can't mean that…"

"Mr. Justice," said the bailiff, interrupting their conversation, "The trial will now continue."

Apollo nodded and rose from his seat, letting his mind sort out this new information, 'But if that really is the case,' he thought, 'does that really warrant burning down the scroll house?'

* * *

"Court will now reconvene for the trial of Alex Hick."

"The defense is ready, Your Honor."

"The Prosecution is ready Herr Judge. We would like to present another piece of evidence that Herr Forehead so casually missed in his investigation."

Apollo sweat dropped, 'Why is he attacking me?' he thought.

Klavier pulled out a pen and allowed the court room to examine it closely, "As you can see, it was found at the crime scene and is rather blackened, ja? But here's the catch, it's a custom made pen with Alex Hick's name written on it. This was not at the scene before the fire took place, therefore it can only mean that the defendant was there when the crime took place. May I also remind you Herr Forehead, your client has already confessed, the only one pleading Not Guilty is you."

Apollo slammed his fists, "How can you possibly know that it wasn't there before the fire?"

Klavier shrugged and shook his head, "I went there to visit the Fraulin, Maya Fey."

"Huh?"

"She and I can both testify that this pen was not there, because Alex himself had never even been to the village before the day of the fire."

"What!"

Klavier smirked and shook his finger at Apollo, "Really Herr Forehead, all the evidence points to the man as the culprit, why fight it?"

"Objection! All the evidence but one piece that is," said Apollo with a smirk, "Take a look at the court record one more time Klavier, and you'll see what I mean. The note left in the arsonist's case clearly states that he was going into the mountains to meditate!"

"Your point Herr Forehead? The defendant could have easily left that note to throw us off his trail."

Apollo shook his head and smirked, "If he was bothering to throw us off his trail, then why in the world…

"Did he run out of the building screaming that HE was the culprit? May I remind the court that the defendant's confession has been questionable since day one, and now we have the prosecution stating that it was in fact the defendant? However, I stand by my claim that the REAL arsonist…

"Is not in this court room!" 

Trucy's eyes widened and she turned towards him, whispering frantically, "Polly, what are you doing? He's right there on the witness stand, you have to get him."

Apollo shook his head, "It doesn't make sense Trucy, and I'll show you why when I crack this witness."

Klavier shook his head, "Clearly you are losing what little sense you have Herr Forehead, if you want to back up your claims, then why don't you show the court something solid, ja?" asked Klavier.

Apollo smirked, "And I will… with Greg's next testimony. The defense requests another testimony about what REALLY happened and why Mr. Fey was in that scroll house the day of the crime!"

The Judge pounded his gavel, "Request granted Mr. Justice, you may cross examine the witness one more time."

"Thank you Your Honor. Witness, please enlighten the court, exactly what were you doing at the scroll house?"

Greg sighed and seemed to relax a little, "I was there to prove myself worthy to someone. You see, I was adopted into the Fey family, so their blood does not run in my veins… and I fell in love with a girl during my time there. It's stupid, how the power of channeling is only passed down to the females, and I've never really gotten it. I swore that somehow I would find a way to successfully channel a spirit, hence me going to the scroll house. That's when I witnessed the crime. I didn't see Alex do it, but I thought it was him, because he was the only one who ran out of the building. I went and informed an elder right away, and he went and told Mystic Maya and Mr. Wright the situation."

"I see, so that's why you didn't know about the box," said Apollo, "You didn't actually get a chance to go into the scroll house that day. Why lie about it though?"

"I was ashamed," he said softly, "I didn't want to admit my reason for going to the scroll house out of fear. Even though I am not of their blood, I would still be shunned if they found out I loved her."

"And how did you know what his lighter looked like?" asked Apollo.

"I saw Mr. Wright pick it up while you were searching the crime scene, same with the box."

Apollo nodded, "So it's possible that lighter doesn't belong to Mr. Hick then."

"I suppose it is," said Greg.

"Do you have ANY idea who the arsonist really is? If so, then it's best to come out and say it now. If you don't this crime could very well be pinned on you Mr. Fey."

Apollo's bracelet tightened and he focused as best he could, "No, I don't," said Greg, his finger lightly twitching.

"Just now," said Apollo, "When you answered my question, you lied, didn't you?"

"Urk… how did you…?"

"Your right forefinger twitched slightly. You can't hide the truth from me Mr. Fey." Apollo slammed his fists down on the desk, "Who is the real arsonist?"

"Objection! Herr Judge, the defense is clearly badgering the witness."

"Objection sustained, Mr. Justice, where are you going with this line of questioning?"

"You'll find out soon enough Your Honor. I have a question for the witness, who did you love, who were you willing to work so hard for?" asked Apollo.

"Objection! Herr Judge, you cannot allow this to go on!"

"Sustained, Mr. Justice, get to the point or I will start taking Prosecutor Gavin's objections!"

Apollo continued, not even taking the warning for its worth, "Was it Maya Fey perhaps?"

"Grr…" Greg's fists tightened, "S… stop…"

"Witness, I'd like you to take a look at this locket," said Apollo, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the heart shaped locket he had received from Phoenix. "Inside it is a picture of none other than the master of the Kurain channeling technique, Maya Fey."

"Stop it… please…"

"Kind of suspicious, it has your finger prints all over it."

The Judge glared down at Apollo, "Mr. Justice, you are now clearly badgering the witness! If you continue it will result in a penalty!"

Apollo pointed at Greg and smirked, "And then there's still the unaccounted question, in your last testimony you stated that you informed an elder right away. Does that mean you stayed behind at the scene of the crime? To do what I wonder… perhaps have a friendly chat with the real arsonist!"

Greg gritted his teeth as Apollo continued, "Mr. Fey, if you don't start telling the truth right now it will cast suspicion on you and you will be forced to stand trial, who are you willing to take the fall for, and what was the deal! Perhaps it involved Mystic Maya!"

Trucy's eyes widened and she whispered, "Polly, wow, I never even thought of that, keep going."

"Well witness? Who was the arsonist, and what was the deal?"

"ARGH!"

"Objection!" shouted Klavier, slamming his fist on the wall behind him, "Herr Forehead, have you gone insane?"

'Just a bit more and he'll crack under the pressure,' thought Apollo. He slammed his fists on the desk, "You've spun quite a tall tale Mr. Fey, and I wonder who you're protecting and what they promised you. Did you know that those scrolls being burnt hurt Maya? Did you?"

"Urk, fine, I'll tell you, it was my step brother."

…

The Judge's eyes widened, "Witness… are you sure? It was not the defendant?"

Greg nodded, "That's right, it was my step brother, he said that if I helped him and covered for him… he would help me learn the channeling technique after he found a way to use it."

"_Brother, this is… you're in love with the master? But that's…"_

"_I know, but I can't help it, and I know there's no way she'll ever be within my grasp, but that doesn't stop me from trying, right?" asked Greg, letting out a harsh chuckle._

"_Well," said his brother, "I'm planning on learning how to channel with the Kurain technique very soon."_

_Greg's eyes widened, "You can do that? Tell me how, I'll help you in any way I can!"_

"_Really? Well ok then, I guess I can let you in on a little secret, come to the scroll house tomorrow, and you will see my plan."_

"I didn't have a clue what he was planning, but as soon as I saw that fire," said Greg, "I knew what had happened. I was angry, so angry I marched right into the flaming building. There he was, standing there with a smirk on his face. I socked him one and he only laughed at me, he said…"

"_Don't you see little brother, the building wreathed in these beautiful flames, this natural fire? I have purified the scroll house with the flame, and now I will take my leave to the mountains south of here, and when I return I will teach you everything that I have learned."_

"So you decided to cover for him anyways, all for the sake of your unrequited love?" asked Apollo.

Greg nodded solemnly, "Now that I think back, I can remember the insanity in his eyes when he talked about the fire… he was always a pyro, but I never thought he would take it this far."

The judge shook his head and sighed, slamming his gavel, "These proceedings have taken a very surprising turn. However, as the evidence and testimony stands now we will not be able to declare a verdict. A one day recess is in order, when we reconvene we will have hopefully detained the witness's brother. Dismissed…"

* * *

"Polly, how did you… WOW!"

"Trucy, calm down, I can't breathe!" shouted Apollo, trying to pry her from hugging him.

"How did you figure all that out?"

Apollo smiled and adjusted his suit, "I just didn't think it fit at all, I mean, if he wanted to learn everything about Kurain channeling and how to use it, all for Maya, then why would he burn down his number one source of info on the matter? It just struck me as funny, so I pushed it. I mean, if I were in his situation, I would do everything I can to try and be worthy, and burning down the house just didn't seem like something he should do."

Trucy grinned, "Polly, your face is turning red, do you have someone in mind?"

Now Apollo could feel the blood rushing to his face, "What? No, not at all!"

Trucy pondered this, putting a finger to her chin, "I bet I know who it is," she said, tilting her hat and sticking her tongue out, "You have a crush on V…"

He clamped a hand over her mouth and grinned sheepishly, "That's enough of that now."

"Mr. Justice?"

Apollo drew away from Trucy and stood her up straight, turning to face their new company, "I'm sorry about what happened in there," said Greg.

"Don't worry about it, it's understandable that you'd be a little distraught, but you need to tell the truth, my friends and I thought YOU were the arsonist for a while there. You need to stop being ashamed of yourself, that's why you're in such a situation."

Greg nodded and smiled, "You're right, from now on, I won't hide anything from people, it's actually my fault I'm in that position with Maya anyways. We've known each other for a good year, and I've never said a word about this to her."

Trucy pouted, "That's no good at all; you can't just bottle up your feelings like that! Even if you get rejected, it's better than not knowing at all!"

Greg's smile widened, "You're both right… thank you, and please, catch my brother tomorrow… for his own good."

Apollo grinned, "You got it."


	7. Chapter 7

Cloud: Yet another random quote!

Phoenix: (I know, I'll send him a signal. TELL… THE… TRUTH…)

Case 1: Turnabout Flame

Chapter 7: Sad History

The prison was damp; that was one thing Phoenix never liked about visiting this place. At least the detention center was well kept and cleaned every day. He had seen too many of his friends behind that glass pane window. When Phoenix made it to the appointed cell he pulled up the small wooden chair and sat down. Notable was the lack of anything luxurious in the cell at all. After his second murder, the guards didn't want to be so nice to him anymore, "So this is what you've fallen to… old friend," said Phoenix.

The covers on the bed in the corner shifted and rolled to reveal Kristoph Gavin, "What business do you have here?" he spat, "You've already ruined my life!"

Phoenix stood and kicked the chair back to the wall before spitting into the cell… if only he was a bit closer, "I ruined your life huh? I took a client, and what do I get? My badge stripped from me because you couldn't handle it… pathetic. I'm not here to dwell on the past Kristoph, you know something, and I'm going to pry it from your lips."

Kristoph chuckled, "You think I'm going to tell you anything?"

Phoenix shook his head, "I'm not really holding my breath. An old friend contacted me the other day, he told me about a computer virus called Sendo; do you know anything?"

Just as Phoenix thought, Kristoph's aura was immediately surrounded by chains and four black locks clamped shut around them, "I see we're not getting anywhere with that question," said Phoenix, "However, I have one more."

"What is it then?"

A police car drove by the cell window, and Phoenix saw Kristoph in the light, his hair disheveled and his glasses broken, a mere shadow of his former self, "I want to know why you did it. I know you care about your image a lot, and me taking that client really got to you…

"However, there's still one piece of the puzzle that's missing. You're not the type to kill two people over something as trivial as that? Tell me, was your target really Zak Gramerye that day? If so then it would all make sense, because if you took that trial and acquitted him then you would get your chance, however, something went wrong… I took his case, and you were left on the back burner. Was there a plan behind this?"

"What's the point in you knowing this now Phoenix… you have your revenge," muttered Kristoph.

Phoenix shook his head, "Revenge doesn't matter to me; the only thing that matters is the truth. I thought you shared that belief, but I was wrong."

"Be gone, visiting hours are ending."

Phoenix's eyes narrowed, 'He's hiding something,' he thought.

* * *

Apollo grinned, "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself properly yesterday," he said, holding out his hand for her to shake.

Maya smiled, "No problem, I know how you guys get when you're in the middle of finding clues." She took his hand and shook it, "What are you here for, did the trial go well?"

Apollo nodded firmly, "Oh, it went great, better than I thought, so tell me, when did you and Phoenix meet?"

Maya smiled warmly, leaning against the wall of the meditation room, "Oh it was a long time ago, even after he lost his badge we still stayed in touch."

"Yeah, I haven't brought it up with Mr. Wright yet, but I'm thinking we should rename our place 'Wright and Justice Law Offices. We could even have a separate agency for Trucy."

"That actually sounds pretty catchy," she said with a nod, "So, you hear to interrogate me?"

"Yeah, about two things actually, the case, and what happened seven years ago if you don't mind."

"Not at all Apollo." 

"Ok, so you and Mr. Wright were informed about the fire from an elder correct?" She nodded and he continued, "Ok, you didn't see anyone leaving the scene when you arrived, or anything strange, did you?"

Maya shook her head, "Nope, everything was in order, minus the building up in flames."

"Naturally," said Apollo, smiling slightly at the joke. "So, you used to be Mr. Wright's partner, correct? Are you taking that position again?"

Maya nodded slightly, "Yeah I am, it's been a long time since I worked with him on a case, it'll be really cool to work with you guys too, I wanna see you in the court room. Nick's told me all about how awesome you are."

Apollo grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "Well, you can get a chance tomorrow, Trucy will be there too. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

Maya grinned, "Sounds like a plan, mind if I come with you to help you look around?"

"Why not? I could use an extra pair of eyes."

Maya grinned and they both walked out of the Fey mansion before slowly heading to the burnt down scroll house, "So," said Maya, "What do you think of Nick?"

Apollo chuckled, "He's a… how do I put this? He's definitely an original person, that's for sure."

"That's Nick for you, one minute he's a calm and clear headed thinker, and the next he's sweating bullets."

"Really?" asked Apollo, "He hasn't exactly shown me that side of him yet."

"Oh, he'll always smirk and crack jokes around you I'm sure, but that's because you're his student, he feels like he shouldn't crack around you so you can learn a lot. My sister Mia was the same way, she was Nick's mentor. Nick's impression of her was a person who was always calm, but whenever she talked to me about what she should tell him she sounded super nervous. It was kinda cute."

"Really now, I'm interested Maya, you think I'll ever catch him napping?"

She nodded firmly and smiled, "You will, and in the court room I'm sure. You're a lot like him; he kind of just goes with the flow. His secret to winning? You already know it."

"What is it?"

Maya stuck her tongue out and grinned, "He doesn't stay up all night studying like Edgey does; he doesn't sift through every piece of evidence. He BELIEVES in his client, that's how he always wins."

"I guess I am the same way then," said Apollo with a grin.

"Well, here we are," said Maya, suddenly stopping, and Apollo noticed that they had in fact reached the burnt building. "Shall we get started then?"

"You bet!"

As they began to fish around at the scene of the crime Maya began to unexpectedly talk, "Nick, he's a very good person," she said, sifting through some ashes. "We first met when my sister Mia was murdered, when he walked into that office, he immediately thought I did it because I was right there, but…"

She smiled, and Apollo could have sworn he saw her tear up a bit, "He took my case right off the bat, and believed in me, when no one else would. I was so helpless, I felt like I was trapped in a corner. But Nick came straight to the detention center, and even when I lost hope, he said firmly that he'd be my attorney. He looked past the suspicion, and believed in me until the very end."

Apollo stopped looking and stood up, 'She loves him,' he thought to himself.

"Be proud," said Maya, "That you have such a good teacher Apollo…"

"I am Maya, I am."


	8. Chapter 8

Cloud: Random quote of doom…

Edgeworth: ! Detective !

Case 1: Turnabout Flame

Chapter 8: The Unexpected Weapon

They had been there searching for a clue for a little under an hour, and needless to say, Maya Fey was bored out of her crazy little mind, "Apollo, have you found anything at all?"

Apollo stood and shook his head, "No, I wish we had some sharper eyes with us."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? You're as mean as Nick!"

"I… I'm sorry; I didn't mean it that way!"

Maya pouted, but then, 'Sharper eyes?' she thought; an idea began to form in her head. Before Apollo could question what she was doing however, she had already begun to concentrate, hiding herself behind her arms from Apollo.

"Um, Maya, are you feeling ok? Is the smell of ash getting to you?" asked Apollo, approaching her slowly. This girl was almost as unpredictable as Trucy's magic panties, and that was saying something.

Before Apollo could question her madness however, her arms lowered. A smile, and then, "Hello, my name is Mia Fey, you must be Apollo Justice, Phoenix told me about you."

"ARGH!" Apollo started moving backwards… and then he tripped and fell back.

"Apollo!" shouted Mia, adjusting the training kimono she now adorned before running over to him, "She did tell you about this, right?" she asked, frowning slightly at the man in a daze. Mia sighed, the poor guy had fainted, 'Maya,' she thought, 'you could have at least given him some warning…' Mia pinched the bridge of her nose, and then her eyes caught something. She kneeled down by Apollo and looked at the area around his feet, where he had tripped.

Before she proceeded she shuffled through Maya's front pockets, the girl hadn't worked with Phoenix for a long time, but she always kept around a rag for handling evidence just in case. Pulling out said rag after a moment of searching, she shuffled over to that area and began to brush away the ash. What she found made her eyes widen, there, lying on the ground, was a handgun. She quickly pulled out Maya's cell phone and dialed a number before putting it to her ear.

"_Detective Gumshoe, homicide division, what do you need pal?"_

"Detective, it's Mia Fey."

"_How is that… oh yeah, now I remember… what do you need Miss Fey?"_

"I need you to print a handgun found at the scene of the crime."

"_You mean for the arsonist case? Now why the heck would a handgun be there?"_

"Don't ask me, how soon can you be here?"

"_A few hours, I got some paper work to finish, don't move the weapon until I get there."_

* * *

"Mr. NICK!"

Phoenix nearly toppled over when the young lady barreled into him and hugged him as tight as she could. It seemed all of his friends had a habit of doing that after the last case. "Ok, ok Pearls, I get it, you're happy to see me, now please, let… me… breath…"

Pearl finally decided to let Phoenix go, and the lawyer took the opportunity presented to gasp for air, "Where have you been? And where's Trucy, I want to see if she learned any new magic tricks."

"Jeez," said Phoenix, rubbing his neck, "Pearls, you're seventeen now, you can't just go glomping people, it hurts my neck."

Pearl smiled and stuck her tongue out, "You're just getting old."

It had been a rather boring hour after Phoenix got back to his office from interrogating Kristoph. The fact that he gained nothing from that interrogation was what frustrated him the most. Not to mention, Maya wouldn't pick up her phone, so Phoenix decided to take the next train to Kurain village. Now here he was, at the entrance being glomped by the teenage girl he hadn't seen in a month. Her major difference was not her new height, and her clothes were the same but larger. Rather, her hair style was now straight and natural, no braids could be found. The sun was setting now, and he could only hope that Apollo had found something vital.

"I'm only thirty three!"

Pearl gasped, as if he had just spouted the most horrible curse word she had ever heard. She smacked him on the shoulder, "How can you say that? You're almost over the hill and you haven't even proposed to Mystic Maya yet!"

"You're still on that Pearls? It's been seven years, let it go."

"See!" she shouted enthusiastically, "You're not even denying it anymore Mr. Nick! What's holding you back now, huh?" She poked him on the shoulder, "You got your badge back; do you know how long Mystic Maya's waited for this?"

Phoenix found himself at a loss for words, the girl was smart, when she was a child she would just prod him about it, and Maya and Nick would blush slightly before moving on with the day. Now? Now she full on pushed him, and he found himself listening to her, 'What's happened to the innocent little Pearls we all love?' he thought as he looked for a way out of this situation.

"Mr. Nick, are you even listening?"

"O… of course I am. It's just…"

"Just what?" she asked with a frown. She stepped forward and smiled softly, "Mystic Maya is going to be your assistant again, and I'm taking over the channeling school."

"Wh… wh… wh…"

"It's final, I did the paperwork with Maya yesterday," she continued, "Nick," she said softly, touching his new badge lightly, "You got your life back, I really don't know whether or not you love Mystic Maya, but… she loves you. I understand that you made her come back after that trial, but listen… she's torn right now."

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't know if she should be doing this, handing the school over to me I mean. She has completely mastered channeling, but… this is her home, this is a huge decision for her. Don't just leave her wondering about her feelings, ok?"

Phoenix's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Ok! Something funny is going on here. Who are you and where's Pearls?"

Pearl giggled a little and smiled, "You may not have listened to me when I was a kid, but I know a lot more about this stuff now."

'Dammit,' thought Phoenix, 'An ace attorney, and I just got cornered by a seventeen year old about my feelings.'

"Ok!" shouted Pearl, "Now that's outta the way, Mia found something interesting at the crime scene!"

"Mia?" asked Phoenix, "What was she doing there?"

"Surprising your other attorney friend, he still hasn't woken up yet."

Phoenix sweat dropped, 'Poor Apollo,' he thought, 'that must have given him a heart attack.'

"Maya is still channeling her, let's go," said Pearl, grabbing his wrist and dragging him towards the Fey manor.

'Why do I feel like a dog?' thought Phoenix.

* * *

"Well lookee who decided to show up!" shouted Ema.

When Phoenix walked into the meditation room he was greeted with quite the sight. Mia was there, being channeled by Maya and leaning against the wall with a devilish smirk on her face. In the center was Apollo, lying in a sleeping roll and still knocked out cold, and by his side sat Ema Skye, a huge grin

adorning her features as she stared down at Apollo. Then Phoenix saw what she was grinning about, Apollo's face was buried in Snackoos, with a snorkel sticking out so he could breathe properly. Pearl immediately burst into an uncontrollable fit of giggling, and Phoenix found himself thinking that all the women he knew were evil.

"Want some Snackoos, Nick?" asked Ema.

"Erm… no thanks."

'Why does she sound like the Evil Magistrate?' thought Phoenix, half tempted to cower away and forget about the new evidence.

If possible, Ema's grin widened, "C'mon Nick, I know you like snackoos."

'Please don't eat me,' he thought.

"Alright alright," said Mia, stepping over and patting Pearl on the back when she began choking on her spit from her uncontrollable giggling, "We all know what Phoenix came here for."

"I was beginning to think you'd forgotten as well Mia," said Phoenix, sighing with relief.

"I was tempted to," she said, "But the trial is tomorrow, Ema, you did get decisive prints, right?"

Ema nodded, "Of course, I am a scientist after all, and they matched with Nicholas Fey, Gregory Fey's brother."

Phoenix stepped forward, "Did you get the other thing I asked for, Ema?"

Ema chuckled, "Come on Nick, you of all people should know I'm not the lazy type, the hair on the voodoo doll is Maya's."

Phoenix's hands tightened into fists just as Pearl began to recover, 'I knew it,' thought Phoenix, 'If I wasn't there that day… Maya would have been killed…'

"Is something wrong Phoenix?" asked Mia.

"We have motive, evidence, and another thing," said Phoenix.

"What's that?" asked Ema.

"Ema," continued Phoenix, "You just busted this case wide open."

Her eyes widened, "Me, really?"

Phoenix nodded, 'Apollo,' he thought, 'Don't let me down.'


	9. Chapter 9

Cloud: And now, the random quote!

Godot: Hiding the poison in the deep pitch black darkness of coffee… classy lady.

Case 1: Turnabout Flame

Chapter 9: The Plan

"Ok Polly, Daddy told you about the evidence right?" asked Trucy.

Apollo nodded, looking around the defendant lobby with a sigh, 'Yeah,' he thought, 'He also told me what the arsonist was planning.'

"It's now or never," said Maya, "Nick can't take over, it's your job to show this court what really happened that day."

* * *

Apollo closed his eyes and took a deep breath just as the gavel came down, the trial for Alex Hick will now reconvene."

"The defense is ready your honor."

Klavier leaned forward, putting his hands on his desk and smirking, "The prosecution is ready… I have no opening statement."

"No opening statement Mr. Gavin?" asked the judge, "Are you quite certain."

"Never been more certain in my life Herr Judge."

Apollo's eyes narrowed, 'What is he playing at?' he thought.

"Very well then, we shall proceed, has the prosecution prepared its witness?"

"Achtung baby! Of course I have! Detective Gumshoe found the gentleman wandering around in the woods."

People in the audience began to murmur quietly, and Apollo glared, 'What is he doing?' he thought, 'Everything he's said so far has pointed to his witness as the real arsonist.'

"Very well Mr. Gavin, bring him in."

"I call Nicholas Fey to the stand."

When the man walked up, he hardly looked like the type to be an arsonist; he was clean cut and wore a sharp suit. His black hair was combed perfectly, the complete opposite of his brother, "Name and occupation, please?" asked Klavier.

"I am Nicholas Fey, studier of arts and history of the Kurain tradition."

"Testify to the court what really happened that day, ja?"

"Very well. I was doing my rounds as usual that day when an idea suddenly struck me, I could undergo rigorous spiritual training up high in the mountains with no one to disturb me, and perhaps I would be able to do what no one has. A male who could use the Kurain channeling technique, could you imagine the shock of the village if I was to succeed? You see, it is a mere coincidence that this arsonist had the same goal."

"OBJECTION!"

"Nicholas Fey!" shouted Apollo, leaning forward and glaring at the man, "How could you have POSSIBLY known the real arsonist's intentions? You were not part of this trial until today and you have not seen any evidence! Unless Mr. Gavin tampered with the witness, this man could not have known about the arsonist's goal!"

"Argh! I… I just read it in the local newspaper."

Apollo shook his head, "You are a pathetic liar Mr. Fey, Kurain does have a local paper, this much is true, but nothing was released to any paper on the day of the incident, not even Kurain's paper. You've spun quite a tale; did you teach your brother everything he knows about how to lie?"

"Objection! The defense is badgering the witness Herr Judge."

"Objection denied, continue Mr. Justice."

Apollo slammed his fists down, "I think no further explanation is needed for the court…

"This man is the real arsonist!"

Maya and Phoenix sat on the left side of the court in the audience, and Maya smiled, "He is like you Nick, going for the win right off the bat."

Phoenix's fists tightened, "I hope we have enough evidence to support our claim."

"Order!" shouted the Judge, pounding his gavel, "Mr. Justice, this is quite the accusation you have made."

Apollo nodded firmly, "The defense stands by its claim. Think about it, the letter left in the iron box points straight at Nicholas Fey."

"Objection, Herr Forehead, if that's the case then please, enlighten the court as to why the pen and lighter were found there. They were Alex's possessions after all."

Apollo shook his head and smirked, "The defense has an explanation for these events. Have you heard of a virus known as Sendo Your Honor?"

Phoenix's eyes widened, "N… no way!"

The Judge shook his head, "No I have not, what is it?"

Apollo slammed his fists down, "What the defense states next MUST be added to this record. My client… was a terrorist!"

Loud conversation began to fester in the court room, and the Judge slammed his gavel down, "Order! Mr. Justice, are you accusing your own client of terrorism?"

Klavier smirked, "This ought to be good, ja?"

Apollo nodded, "I am Your Honor. This virus is going to be used to wipe out the entire western criminal database…"

"Objection! Herr Forehead, I suggest you stop, what you are saying could very well be top secret."

"Objection! Klavier, the truth has to come out! My client was a part of this terrorist cell, and in order to quit, he framed HIMSELF for the arson!"

"Mr. Justice, you…" The Judge was at a loss for words.

Apollo nodded, "That's right, if he was put in jail before the virus attack, he would be lost in the masses of criminals from the cell's plan, and in the end, he would successfully escape the cell itself! My client saw the crime committed and thought it would be convenient to frame himself, so he threw two of his belongings in the fire, one being the lighter of course, and then proceeded to scream that he had done it!"

Apollo pointed a finger straight at Nicholas, "What my client couldn't anticipate was that there would be a box left behind at the scene containing decisive evidence of the crime!" He then lowered his finger and leaned forward, "The witness on the stand… is the REAL criminal!"

Another murmur erupted in the crowd, and Apollo could swear Nicholas was glaring at him with murderous intent, "What's the matter witness? Are you shaken by my claims?"

"I… I was…"

"Objection! Herr Forehead, my witness was not meditating when we found him!"

'No way!' thought Apollo, 'There's no way he can worm out of this!'

Klavier smirked and shook his head, "You make quite the bold claim, but Mr. Fey was camping when we found him, not training, and there were no cold waterfalls nearby Herr Forehead."

Apollo's eyebrow twitched, "Wh… WHAT?!"

"Herr Forehead, please, prove that the witness is connected to that letter, and THEN we will believe your fairy tale."

'No!' thought Apollo, 'I had him!'

Trucy smiled and leaned towards him, "Polly, don't think normal, think crazy."

"Wh… what? What do you mean?"

"Don't think what the victim was doing when they found him; think why he was doing it. My Daddy told me a bunch of stories how he always won trials this way."

Apollo pondered on this for a moment, putting his finger to his head, 'He could have been doing it to cover his tracks. He was probably planning on actually meditating once this all died down. Now, how do I connect him to that letter? Think outside the box Apollo… Got it! Don't think what can help me, think WHO!'

The Judge slammed the gavel down, "Mr. Justice, do you stand by your claim?"

Apollo nodded firmly, "Yes Your Honor, and I can prove it!"

Klavier's eyes widened, "WHAT?"

"The defense calls detective Ema Skye to the stand!"

"Objection, Herr Forehead, what's this got to do with the case?"

Apollo smirked, "Everything, Mr. Fey, would you be so kind as to write a small passage of your testimony, please."

Nicholas flinched, "W… Why?"

"So detective Skye can analyze it and compare your handwriting to that in the letter."

Nicholas trembled slightly, he leaned on the stand on his elbows and grasped his hair tight, "No! I refuse!"

Apollo smirked, "Then you acknowledge this letter was written by you."

"ARGH!"

In the audience, Maya leaned over to Phoenix, "Nick," she whispered, "He really is amazing."

Phoenix nodded and the Judge pounded his gavel, "Witness, explain to this court, are you the real arsonist?"

"NO! I was not; it was… it was…"

Apollo slammed his fists down on the desk, "And that's not all Your Honor!"

The Judge's eyes widened, "What, there's more?"

"This witness was planning on MURDERING Maya Fey!"

Maya's jaw dropped, "AWHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

The court room was at full volume now, but the Judge didn't bother this time, "Please continue Mr. Justice."

"Think about it, read the letter through again, the arsonist was clearly sexist and held a deep hatred of the Fey women, who better to kill but Ms. Maya Fey, the master of the Kurain channeling technique? The defense presents a pistol with the fingerprints of the witness found on the crimes scene, and the voodoo doll from a week ago. His prints dominate the doll, and the hair on its head clearly is Ms. Maya Fey's."

Apollo slammed his fists down, "Add this to the fact that the scrolls in the box were all written by men, and you have a recipe for arson and murder!" he shouted.

The gavel slammed down, "This is quite the turn of events, Mr. Gavin, have you anything to say?"

Klavier shrugged, "What can I say, Herr Forehead has the jury by the teeth now, I cannot deny his claims… and I agree with them in full."

Apollo smirked, 'I did it,' he thought. "Mr. Fey, you were planning on killing Mystic Maya, but things didn't go according to plan! The famous Phoenix Wright was there that day, visiting his friend Maya. If you killed two people you would have been in deep, so you decided to abandon the murder weapon at the scene of the crime, after all, there's always later, right?"

Nicholas's grip on his hair tightened, and he pulled out several strands, "RRRGH… argh… RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Apollo smirked, "The defense rests, your honor."

* * *

The Judge rubbed his beard with his free hand, "This was quite unexpected, and I must say I am very surprised. Mr. Justice, you never cease to impress this court. Mr. Gavin, how is the witness?"

Klavier smirked, "Ach! He's detained and screaming his lungs out, Herr Judge."

"Very well, has the jury reached a verdict?"

A man stood up from where the jury sat and pulled out a piece of paper, "We have Your Honor, we find the defendant… not guilty."

Apollo piped up, "The defense requests that Mr. Hick be placed in a witness protection program until we further advance the investigation on Sendo and this terrorist cell."

"Request granted, that concludes today's proceedings," said the Judge, slamming his gavel for the final time that day.

* * *

"WOW!"

Apollo's eyes widened, "Maya?"

Her grin didn't go away, "Nick was right, you're awesome awesome awesome!"

Apollo grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "Hey, I was only doing my job in there."

"Hey!"

Apollo turned and… ka-toonk

"Why'd you call me up there?" asked Ema, throwing another snackoo at him, "I didn't have anything to do with this case!"

Apollo smiled, "You're the one that cracked it, even if you don't realize it," he said with a laugh, picking up a fallen snackoo and throwing it back at her head, getting a glare.

Apollo and Ema began to chase each other around yelling, and Phoenix looked at Maya, "What did you think?"

Maya nodded and smiled, wrapping her arm in Phoenix's, "If I didn't know better, he's a clone of you."

Phoenix chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

Cloud: Random QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTE!

Phoenix: (… I kinda like the sound of that, the dashing young attorney, flying in from above.)

Cloud: Here it is folks, the moment all you diehard fans have been waiting for! Nick's first case in seven long years. Will he be nervous? Will he be stone-cold. Well, read it already!

Case 2: Turnabout Explosion

Chapter 1: The Bomb is Dropped

_Life… death… what difference does it make? Are we any different from those who have passed on? To seek this answer we must commune with the dead. In doing so… we find the meaning in life, and move on to great things._

"Nick, look at this, look at this!"

"What, what am I looking at Maya?"

Maya literally squealed, hardly able to contain her excitement, "THE Pink Princess is coming here! To the Gatewater Hotel."

"No," said Nick, lifting the news paper back to his eyes and ignoring the girl bouncing around his trinket filled office.

"WHAT? Why not?"

Phoenix raised an eye brow and smirked, "Because every single time we get involved in these things it always ends up in murder, first it was the Steel Samurai, which we barely got through. Then there was the Nickel Samurai case, which we also barely got through. And now you want me to go with you to see the Pink Princess? Sorry, but that's a no, I don't want our bad luck to fester on these shows."

Maya pouted, "You're coming with me, and I'm going to make you!"

"Oh yeah? How's that?"

Maya smirked, "Because I have your baby pictures held hostage just in case, and if you don't come with me to see the Pink Princess, then I'll show them to Apollo."

Phoenix's eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

"And then, when he's done laughing, Trucy will get a nice loooooooooooooong walk through of your earlier years."

"Ok, ok, I'll go, just don't show those!"

Maya's smirk turned into a grin, "That's what I thought."

* * *

The Gatewater hotel dining room was as grand as ever, butlers running here and there to attend to everyone's needs and empty plates. They sat at a table somewhere in the middle of the room, and Phoenix was on edge badly. "Nick," said Maya, "How come you aren't enjoying your free grand feast?"

Phoenix twitched and sweat dropped, "Maybe because I have a feeling that something horrible is going to happen."

Maya smiled softly, "Even if it does, you can handle it Nick, I'm sure."

"So you say," whined Phoenix.

Maya's face suddenly turned serious, "Nick, now that I'm your partner again, Pearly is going to be taking over as the master. It will be the first branch family master who has ever taken the seat. There's something I've been meaning to ask for a long time now… but couldn't bring myself to do it."

"What is it Maya?"

"Well," she said, her face slightly turning red, "I was wondering if…"

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY! Here she comes! The one you've all been waiting for, hero of Little Olde Tokyo and partner in justice to the great Steel Samurai… The Pink Princess!"

The announcer's voice cut Maya short, and Phoenix found himself becoming quite annoyed with this whole situation rather quickly. "Bad timing," muttered Phoenix.

The lights in the dining room dimmed and the stage on the north side lit up brightly as the curtains flowed to the side. Then, a lean woman back flipped onto the stage in the costume of the Pink Princess. The theme of Steel Samurai blazed across the speakers, and the Pink Princess took a fighting stance, pulling out her weapon, a deadly fan blade, and performing several maneuvers with it. 

The crowd was going so wild Phoenix could swear that his ear drums were being strained. Maya looked like she had stars in her eyes as she watched the scene play out before her, and seeing that, Phoenix was a bit less annoyed than he was before. "Nick, it's really her, it's really the Pink Princess. Born in a village of slaves in Little Olde Tokyo, she was going to be executed, but suddenly, the Steel Samurai shows up and vanquishes her would-be executors! From that day on she swore she would be like the Steel Samurai, and protect those precious to her!"

"I know," said Phoenix with a sigh, "I watched all the episodes so far with Trucy, Pearls let us borrow them, remember? What do you think I did when I got hit by that car?"

"I know Nick, I just can't help myself."

Phoenix sweat dropped, 'If that's the case you should be a TV announcer instead of a spirit medium,' he thought.

The show went on for a good thirty minutes, and The Pink Princess did acrobatic moves and mock fights with stage villains, all to the call of the crowd before her. Phoenix had to admit, it was quite a sight to see. All in all it was a rather good way to spend their afternoon, and after Apollo's successful defense Alex had repaid them in kind for letting him into the witness protection program, promising that he would do everything in his twitchy power to bring the terrorist cell to light.

"Nick, what are you spacing out for, The Pink Princess is going to take off her mask!"

"Oh, right, sorry." He directed his attention to the stage and the Pink Princess walked to the podium.

In a moment of extreme stress, she slowly reached up to her helmet and grasped it. She pulled it from her head and set it on the podium, and the crowd absolutely erupted. Behind the helmet was a rather beautiful lady in her mid twenties, with light freckles and long brown hair. "Wait," said Maya, "Haven't we seen her somewhere?"

Phoenix pondered this, "Yeah, now that you mention it… Penny Nicholes, right?"

Maya's jaw dropped, "No way! That's Penny from the Steel Samurai case?"

Before Maya could wrap her thoughts in an orderly manner Penny began to speak, "I'd like to thank everyone who helped us out with the show over the years, but I have a sad announcement. The next season will be the final twelve episodes. However! The Steel Samurai will appear in the final season, and our very own Will Powers will be wearing the costume one last time."

The crowd immediately went from silent to piercingly loud, the cheers almost made Phoenix fall back in his chair. "Also, the Nickel Samurai will continue to air, so please, tune in every Sunday!"

Maya looked at Phoenix with a smile, "Admit it Nick, you're just as big a fan as I am."

Phoenix sighed, "It's just a kid show."

"Oh yeah Nick? Then why has your daughter been telling me about how anxious you were when the Nickel Samurai was almost defeated, or how sad you got when the Pink Princess's true love died."

Phoenix's face immediately turned bright red, "Th… that's not true, I was just… having a bad day."

"Ok Nick, I have evidence."

"What?"

Maya smirked, "You know, the thing you're always bragging about in court… evidence." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Nick's number…

And then the Steel Samurai tune began to play…

'Dammit,' thought Phoenix, 'I've taught her way too much.'

Before their banter could go on however, a rumble caused the room to shake. The lights dimmed and several glasses and plates fell over only to break, "Nick, what was that?"

"It sounded like an explosion," he said.

"HELP!"

"That voice," said Maya, "its Penny!"

"Help please! Someone call an ambulance, my manager…"


	11. Chapter 11

Cloud: Random quote

Edgeworth: Wright, that girl Maya, could you tell her… could you tell her to watch what she says in court?

Phoenix: (Oh yeah I'm sure she'll love to hear that… jerk.)

Case 2: Turnabout Explosion

Chapter 2: Crazy Situation

"You gotta get me outta here!"

Phoenix and Maya looked at each other, then looked back through the glass pane window at Penny, "That's why we're here, I'll just need you to sign this," said Phoenix, slipping an agreement paper under the thin spot of the window.

Penny sighed and took the paper before signing it and dotting it, "I don't know what happened," she muttered, "One minute I'm giving my speech, and the next my manager Heraldo was just laying there dead."

"Heraldo?" asked Phoenix.

Penny giggled, and then looked a bit sad, "Yeah, we always made fun of him, because it made him seem like a soap opera character."

"Ok, no more dreary atmosphere!" declared Maya, "I have a question for you, how did you go from being a lowly stage assistant to the star of a huge hit?"

"Maya, we're not here to interview the girl."

Penny laughed again, "No, it's ok really. Well, after Dee Vasquez's self defense plea the studio started slowly slipping again, they needed an actor, and no big person would take the part."

"So you volunteered and they gave it to you?" asked Phoenix.

"Yep," said Penny with a nod, "I seemed to have a natural talent for acting, so ever since that day I've been the Pink Princess."

"Nick and I never even noticed," said Maya, "We don't like to pay attention to the credits."

'Why is she making an excuse for ME?' thought Phoenix, before asking, "So why did they arrest you? You were pretty much begging for someone to call the ambulance, wouldn't that kind of clear suspicion?"

Penny looked off to the side, "I…" she began to cry, "They're saying they found a high tech device in him that was set to go off and rupture his nervous system."

'Where can someone get that technology?' thought Phoenix.

"You mean like a bomb inside someone's brain?" asked Maya.

Penny nodded, "Essentially, yes. Heraldo has always had problems, one day, a year ago, he had an aneurism in his brain, and I paid for the surgery because his family couldn't afford it."

Phoenix put his hand to his chin, "And they're saying that's when you planted it."

Penny nodded again, "Yeah, and they're saying I used my push as a star to get a hold of it, if I'd known something like this would happen I would have never become the Pink Princess in the first place."

"Don't worry!" shouted Maya, standing up and puffing out her cheeks, "Nick and I will get you off the hook no problem."

Penny wiped a tear from her cheek and smiled, "Thank you."

"Nick!" Maya planted a hand on his shoulder and glared down at him.

"Um, what? Don't look at me like that."

"This is it! This is going to be your first trial in seven years! It has to be a flawless case!"

Phoenix sweat dropped, "Now you sound like von Karma."

"We're headed to the Gatewater hotel!" she shouted.

* * *

The Gatewater hotel was, for the third time, steaming with police and investigation activity, Phoenix thought it was no wonder the place was so popular, even if murders take place; people want to be there, at the scene of the crime so to speak. 'That Bell boy from my first case with Maya actually had the right idea,' thought Phoenix as several officers bustled past him.

"Oh, Feenie, hello," said Iris, walking over to him.

"I… Iris?"

She smiled, "Yep, this is going to be my first case. Here," she said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small bag with what looked like a computer chip, "This is the murder weapon pulled from the autopsy. We already analyzed it, but it's hard to trace something that shouldn't exist."

"Shouldn't exist?" asked Maya as Phoenix examined the chip, "What's that mean?"

Iris shook her head and frowned, "I believe Detective Gumshoe stated it best Mystic Maya," she said, clearing her throat, "'That stuff is top secret, pal!'"

Maya giggled, "That actually sounded a lot like him."

"Man," said Phoenix, "I wish the other prosecutors just handed me evidence like that."

"You mean they don't? Asked Iris, tilting her head, "Isn't a trial supposed to be fair?"

Phoenix laughed, "A lot of prosecutors don't think like that, though I know some that do."

Maya pondered this for a minute, "Wait, have they even established a motive for Penny yet?"

Iris nodded, "Yes, the investigators say it was because Heraldo was working her to the bone. We even have a witness."

Phoenix's jaw dropped, "What? How can you possibly have a witness for something like this?"

Iris sighed and twirled her hair in her finger, "That's the issue though, it's the doctor that operated on him, he's saying that Penny bribed him to put that device in him a year ago, and that he saw her detonate it at the show today. He's going to lose his medical license."

"Look," said Phoenix, "I'd buy the whole sacrifice for the truth with the medical license, but there's just no way Penny could kill someone, that girl could hardly hurt a fly."

'Something else is afoot here,' thought Phoenix, 'This whole thing is just way too weird, why frame Penny? Why go to all the trouble and wait until this event to kill the guy?'

Maya frowned, "Have you gotten the autopsy report back yet."

"Yes," said Iris with a nod, "It's already been added to the court record, but you'll have to ask Gumshoe if you want to see it."

"This is bad, this is really bad," said Phoenix.

"Why's that Feenie?"

"The doctor isn't only testifying about today, even if I disprove his claims of seeing her set it off, how am I going to disprove a testimony about something that happened a year ago?"

Iris shook her head, "I don't know; I knew this case was weird when I asked for it, here." She fished out a piece of paper and a pen from her pocket and wrote something on it before handing it to Phoenix, "That's the address for the hospital where the surgery was done. I can't disclose the doctor's name, but I have a feeling you'll find out."

"Wait… could it be?" asked Phoenix as he pocketed the paper, "That terrorist cell again?"

Maya's jaw dropped, "No way! Why would they do this?"

"Think about it Maya, Iris, they test their weapons, Apollo told me all about what Alex told him, the Pentagon was under digital attack a month ago from Sendo, what stops them from testing this little gadget of theirs in a crowd of a thousand people? Even an actor would have trouble getting a hold of something like this."

"But Nick," said Maya, "Why would they be involved in all this, is Sendo their only plan?"

"I don't know," he muttered.

"Hey pal! I found something over here!" shouted Gumshoe from the stage, waving them over.

Phoenix, Maya, Iris, and several police rushed to the stage, and near the chalk outline was an extremely small vile full of something white. "What is it?" asked Phoenix.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's not good news," said Gumshoe, putting on a glove before picking it up and bagging it. He handed it to another policeman, "Get that back to the lab and have the contents analyzed."

"Nick," said Maya, "I don't have a very good feeling about this case…"

"Neither do I…"


	12. Chapter 12

Case 2: Turnabout Explosion

Chapter 3: The Remains

"Detective," said Phoenix, looking down at the chalk outline of the body, "While we wait, I'd like to ask you something."

"Go ahead pal, what's up?"

"Tell me, before the murder occurred, there was a large explosion, where was the bomb at?"

Gumshoe flinched and scratched the back of his head, "Erm… you don't need to know anything about that pal. Besides, it's not like it has anything to do with this case!" Before Phoenix could question him further the detective's aura changed, and the lawyer was presented with three red locks bound by chains.

'A psyche lock! What is he hiding?' thought Phoenix.

"Ok," said Phoenix, "Another question then, supposedly the witness saw Ms. Nicholes hit a switch, have you found this switch?"

"Yessir we have," said Gumshoe, reaching into his pocket and pulling out another bag, this time with what looked like a small black device with a red button on the top, "It was found at Ms. Nicholes' feet when the police arrived."

Phoenix sweat dropped, "That's… pretty incriminating huh?"

Gumshoe nodded, looking proud, "You bet."

"Ok, how about the autopsy report?"

"Time of death was 3:00 PM, precisely the time that the bomb next door went off. His nervous system was shattered, and several of his arteries ruptured, for a little chip, that thing packed one helluva punch."

"And all this has been added to the court record?" asked Phoenix.

"Yep, Iris may be pretty, but that woman is a slave driver pal. Every single piece of evidence we have is going to be at the start of the trial, there will be no surprise witnesses, and everything's in place. She sure knows how to play fair."

Phoenix smirked, 'That's Iris for you,' he thought, 'but I have a feeling she's going to be a tough opponent anyways.'

"About this bomb detective, are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"My lips are sealed."

'Dammit,' thought Phoenix, 'I'll have to find a way to crack him, and soon.'

"When is the trial set?" asked Maya, interrupting the conversation.

"A few days from now, so you better get ready fast pal."

"Maya," said Phoenix, "How about we go out and get some fresh air? I'm feeling a little dazed after all this."

Maya smiled and nodded, and Phoenix made his way towards the lobby with her. When they were out of the building the sun greeted them, and Phoenix nodded, "Alright then, let's go take a look at this bomb situation."

Maya's jaw dropped, "What? You mean we're not taking a walk, but it's such a beautiful day!"

Phoenix shook his head, "Sorry, I'll make it up to you after we solve this case, I promise." He led her to the building next door. It was a tall sky scraper that looked like it had a section blown off halfway up the building, "That must be where the bomb went off."

"Hey! No trespassing!" shouted the guard at the entrance. It was a revolver door, which meant the building was most likely a business.

Phoenix stepped forward with Maya and flashed his badge, "Phoenix Wright, attorney at law, I'm here to investigate."

"You got a client for this event?"

Phoenix sweat dropped, "Erm, well, we do, but we're not one hundred percent sure this bomb has anything to do with it."

"C'mon, you have to let us in!" shouted Maya.

"Sorry," said the guard, "No pass, you have to have a client for it, and I don't see one being thrown in the detention center for this bombing."

Phoenix suddenly grabbed Maya's hand, causing her to blush a little, then he started dragging her back towards the hotel, "Nick, what's the big ide mmmmpph…"

He covered her mouth and put his finger to his lips, "Just trust me," he said, tugging her into the alley between the two buildings. He released her and began to dig around in the trash for something, Maya wrinkled her nose.

"Nick, what are you doing?"

"Ah ha!" he exclaimed, suddenly rising from the waste with a long crowbar. Then he stepped forward to the fire exit leading into the bombed building. He rammed the crowbar into the door lock and pried with all his might, forcing it open.

Maya's jaw dropped, and Phoenix shrugged, "What? You didn't think I just played piano and poker for a living did you? Don't tell Trucy."

"Nick, you're breaking into the crime scene?"

"Ah ah, not so loud. Besides… I stopped doing that a long time ago, but I find that now…" he held his hand out to her, "With Penny's life on the line, I feel a lot less guilty prying open a locked fire exit."

Maya didn't exactly understand it, but for some reason, Phoenix going around stealing stuff actually sounded cool, "Okay," she said, taking his hand, "I understand."

* * *

Maya wasn't exactly the most graceful person in the world, and breaking into a building made her extremely jumpy. So she did her best to just follow Phoenix and keep her mouth closed; only hoping that she wouldn't reveal their position. They walked through several hallways until they reached the door leading to the stair well. She didn't know how many stairs they climbed, as she was preoccupied with her thoughts, 'Did Nick really suffer this much after he lost his badge?'

When they reached their goal, Phoenix signaled Maya to stay put before walking towards the door silently. He put his ear to it and closed his eyes. After a long moment he pushed it open gently and 

silently, and they found themselves in another hall, only this one had been collapsed entirely leading to the left. 'We came here for one thing,' thought Phoenix, 'Evidence, and that's what we're going to find.' He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pin he used to wear on his beanie. It was the pink and yellow smiley face that doubled as a camera, 'If I can crack Gumshoe and connect these two cases, I'll have everything I need for the trial.'

* * *

By the time they were back at the hotel Phoenix had to sit Maya down at a table and fan her. "You're as pale as a ghost," he said with a smile.

She pouted, "I can't believe you!"

He sat down in the chair next to hers, "You seemed pretty flustered and excited back there, Maya; do you have a thing for thievery?"

She was beginning to blush, "I… I do not! I… it's a crime and it shouldn't be done!"

"This coming from the girl who forced me to watch every single version of Robin Hood, and the one who gladly helped me defend Masque DeMasque."

"I… I…"

Phoenix smirked, "Ok," he said, standing up, "I think I have enough to break Gumshoe's psyche lock now, wait here."

Phoenix walked briskly to Gumshoe, who was still on stage barking orders. He pulled his Magatama from his pocket, "Detective," he said as he reached him, "I have a few questions for you."

Gumshoe nodded, but when he saw the Magatama he swallowed, he knew what it meant when Phoenix pulled that out, "Wh… what is it pal? It can't be good if you've got that thing out."

Phoenix smiled and shook his head, "I think the bombing next door IS connected with this case, and when I walk out of here, you're going to give me a signed affidavit stating I am free to explore the scene of the bombing without interruption."

The detective's three psyche locks appeared again, and he glared at Phoenix, "Bring it on; I can take you any day of the week!"

'We're in business,' thought Phoenix.

"Ok!" shouted Gumshoe, "How do you think they're connected?"

"I snuck into the building next door and found something interesting."

"You WHAT?"

Phoenix shook his head, "It's not the first time, believe me. Anyways, I managed to sneak in quite a bit of recording, and took notes on all the evidence I found, one of those pieces of evidence is a single note… left by the bomber. Oh, and it's signed the Jackal. I heard a few guards talking about how he was involved with a certain terrorist cell we've all been chomping after. A terrorist cell, which I now remind you, is suspect in the case of Heraldo Smith."

One of the psyche locks shattered, but Gumshoe didn't flinch, "So? What kind of measly connection is that?"

Phoenix smiled, "I'm just getting started Detective. I also found the remains of the bomb, and something that hasn't been mentioned to outsiders. A dead body left by the site after the bomb was detonated. 

Time of death was precisely 3:00 PM from what I overheard. Shocked nervous system and rupturing arteries. Sound familiar Detective?"

The second lock shattered with twice the force as the first, "Argh… you're good pal. Ok, one last thing, what does this have to do with anything that took place in this building?"

Phoenix smirked, "Time to put the final nail in this coffin Detective. The entire floor was blown out; hence the evidence was actually on the floor below. Here's the real kicker though, the building next door is an office company that creates software, correct?"

"Yeah?"

"Well apparently the CEO got a call this morning; I also overheard this little nugget from the guards. It told them to evacuate everyone from that floor so that they could witness the power of the Jackal…

"In TWO buildings at once!!"

"Urk!" The final lock exploded and Gumshoe gritted his teeth, "Fine, so maybe they are connected, but I don't have to sign you anything!"

Phoenix shook his head, "You're forgetting I have my badge back, anything having to do with my client's case… I have full access to."

"Fine," grumbled Gumshoe, fishing out a piece of paper from his pocket and scribbling on it before handing it to Phoenix, "Consider yourself lucky I won't report you snooping around!"

Phoenix grinned, "Detective, you know I appreciate the work you do, but you also have to cut me some slack too, I've helped you out a lot also."

"Hmph. Go get your evidence, pal."

When Phoenix walked off, he could have sworn he saw Gumshoe smirk.


	13. Chapter 13

Case 2: Turnabout Explosion

Chapter 4: Decisive Evidence

Phoenix tore through the building, dodging officer after officer, and then he began to search for the detective in charge of the bombing investigation. It happened on the twenty first floor; and the officer at the front was a little reluctant, considering as it was Gumshoe who wrote the affidavit. The lobby was fairly normal, metal detectors, a receptionist; the works. However, when they went to the crime scene for the second time, this time within view, the place was decimated. Crumbled pillars and ashen cubicles were strewn across the floor. 'So since the floor collapsed,' thought Phoenix, 'this should be the twentieth floor, the floor below where the bomb actually went off.'

"Hey Nick!"

Phoenix nearly jumped out of his suit, but when he turned he was met with a grinning Ema, "Ema, so you're in charge here, huh?"

She nodded, "Yep, I tell you, they sure do like to make me do the grunt work, where's Maya?"

"She's still a little shocked; I left her to wait at the hotel while I took care of things over here."

"So since YOU'RE here…"

Phoenix nodded, "This case is connected to my client's, yes."

"It struck me kind of funny that they happened at precisely the same time," she said.

"So, do you know anything at all about this terrorist cell Ema?"

Ema suddenly wheeled around, making Phoenix flinch as she pointed at a loitering officer, "HEY!" she shouted, "Get back to work, there's still evidence here!" She turned back around and smiled warmly at Phoenix.

'She sure has changed,' he thought, scratching the back of his head, "Erm, the terrorist cell, Ema?"

"Oh, right, sorry Nick. Well, their name is all that's being officially released; they call themselves the Five Eyes. The only other things we know are what Apollo deduced in that case. They dragged him in for questioning the other day."

"Apollo?"

Ema nodded and pouted, "Yeah, they're badgering him on where he learned the info, even though they know full well it was from Alex Hick. He'll be released today."

"I thought it was kind of funny he didn't drop by the office today, Trucy was kind of worried about him."

"Anyways, from what I've seen, they're a really nasty bunch, no calling card, and we've never heard of them until the arson case last month. You've been here, haven't you?"

Phoenix sweat dropped, "H… how did you…"

"I'm a scientific detective, remember?" she said with a smirk.

"I already know about the letter and the phone call, and the body found by the bomb. I snuck a peek at the autopsy report, so you're sure the precise time of death was 3:00 PM, the same time that Heraldo Smith died?"

"Yeah, medical science has come a long way Nick, there's no mistake, he died within fifteen minutes of three, and I can only deduce the precise time as three o' clock, you've already connected both cases, right? It'll hold up in court as a logical conclusion to evidence. You're free to take a look and see if you can dig anything up, and since the two cases are connected I better call Iris over here. She'll get all pouty on me if I don't bring this stuff to court."

Phoneix nodded and thought solemnly for a minute, "Well," he said, "I better snoop around a bit then, I'll let you know if I find anything Ema."

She nodded and smiled, "Thanks Nick."

When Phoenix began his searches he often didn't know what he was looking for, but as he walked scenes he often found things that were out of place, or maybe even just plain weird. As he stepped over debris and made his way through talking police officers, his eyes caught something buried in some of the wreckage. He made his way over to it.

It was under a decimated cubicle, and had several concrete chunks on top of it, but it was under this cubicle where his eyes had been focused. He cleared the ground below his feet of a few smaller rocks, and then knelt down, reaching under the wreckage with his right hand. He grasped the object and pulled it out, "Hmm," he said, "A tape recorder?"

When he pressed play and began to listen, it was like the world around him melted completely away, "Mr. Grey," it was a silky smooth male voice, a deep British accent pronouncing its features, "Until now The Five Eyes have deemed you an extremely valuable asset, however, times must change, and us with them."

Phoenix didn't notice that the police began gathering around him, he simply continued to listen, "In your brain is a device that will kill you at precisely 3:00 PM on the dot, just after the Pink Princess stage show next door if I'm not mistaken. In the other building is a Five Eyes associate that will dispose of our little problem at that very same time. You know what you must do, oh, and to the policemen and investigators listening to this… the time for your reckoning has come."

The police around him immediately erupted into conversation, and Phoenix ended up giving one of them the tape recorder, 'This is bad,' thought Phoenix, 'Not only is this cell involved in both these murders, but he didn't mention the associate's name at all. That puts Penny in a very bad light, and Iris is going to have to cast it.'

Phoenix walked to Ema quickly, this time in a rush, "Ema, what's the name of this company?"

"Silver-Ploy Inc."

"What about the victim's name, the one in this building I mean?"

"Michael Grey, why?"

"And you're absolutely positive that he died at 3:00 PM, no sooner, no later."

"Yes."

'Dammit,' thought Phoenix, 'How am I going to last through the trial? This is extremely decisive evidence.'

"What's wrong Nick?"

"Ema, keep an eagle eye on that tape recorder, if you find out ANYTHING new at all, I want to know before any detective or prosecutor."

"Nick," said Ema, frowning, "You know I can't do that."

"Please," he said, "Do this for me as a friend."

"… ok, and you're sure Penny is innocent?"

Phoenix nodded, "Penny Nicholes is no murderer."

"Alright, I will."

* * *

'There's one last lead I have,' thought Phoenix, 'and that's the hospital, it's my last hope of countering that tape recorder in the court room.'

He quickly made his way back to the Gatewater hotel. Running into Viola hall and ignoring the police scolding him for being reckless. He walked to Maya, who was still sitting at her seat, "Maya. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, what's up Nick?" she asked, standing up.

"We need to go investigate the hospital that Iris told us about."

"What? We have two more days, it can wait."

Phoenix shook his head, "They found decisive evidence, or I should say… I found it."

Maya's eyes widened, "Which means…"

Phoenix nodded, "That's right; the trial is most likely going to be bumped to an earlier time, probably tomorrow."

* * *

The hospital was named Bayside, and it was literally several stories high. As the name implied, it was very close to the ocean, and Phoenix and Maya had to take a taxi to get there. When they walked into the hospital they were cordially greeted, "Welcome to Bayside hospital, are you checking in or visiting?" asked the receptionist lady, a wide smile on her face.

Phoenix peeked past her and into the waiting room, "We've come to speak to a doctor. He performed a surgery on one Heraldo Smith."

The receptionist lady pondered this for a moment, then looked as if she remembered, "You mean Dr. Brown, yes. You're in luck; he's open most of the day. In fact, you can go talk to him right now if you wish. It's on the third floor, office 343."

"Wow," said Maya as they began walking, "That was pretty easy."

Past the waiting room was a long hallway, about thirty feet in it branched to the right to lead to the elevators. When they reached it Phoenix pressed the up button, 'Okay,' he thought, 'I hope this gets us somewhere, otherwise, this whole case will be shut before we have a chance to even defend Penny properly.'

On the third floor they passed the rooms, looking at the names and numbers, "Here," said Phoenix, leading Maya to the right suddenly, "Room 343, Dr. Brown, surgeon."

Phoenix knocked on the oak door, "Come in!" called a gruff voice.

Phoenix reached into his pocket and pulled out his video camera smiley, handing it to Maya, "Here," he whispered, "Pin this somewhere on your clothes and scan the office while I'm asking him questions."

Maya nodded and Phoenix opened the door slowly. The office had a soft brown rug, and several book shelves aligned the walls. At the center of the room was a large oak desk with unfiled papers scattered about on it. At the chair of it was Dr. Brown, he was completely bald and looked to be at least in his mid forties.

"Dr. Brown," said Phoenix, "You will be a witness in the upcoming trial for yesterday's incident, correct?"

"Yes, well sit down then, I know what you're here for."

Phoenix nodded and he and Maya sat down in the spare chairs. "So," said Maya, looking confused, "You said that Ms. Nicholes paid you to plant that chip in Mr. Smith?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes, I am ashamed to admit such a thing," he said, not noticing Maya shift about strangely in her chair.

"And you saw her trigger it?" asked Phoenix.

"Yes, however, I cannot say more than that."

"How much did she pay you?"

"It was the sum of thirty thousand dollars, deposited directly in my bank account."

'He's not cracking,' thought Phoenix, "Okay," he said, "I guess I'll see you in court soon Dr. Brown."

"That's was rather short," said the doctor with a frown.

"Yeah," said Phoenix, "But right now I'm pressed for time, we really should be going, right Maya?"

"What? Oh… yeah, going, heh heh."

When they exited the office Phoenix took the pin off of Maya's kimono and looked through it, pressing a small button on the side. It was a good scan of the office. As e watched, something bright green caught his eye. It was on the desk of the Doctor. Phoenix quickly paused the video and inhaled sharply.

"What is it?" asked Maya.

It was a green envelope with a large eye in the center, five dots surrounding it, and on the bottom, written in arcane text, 'The Five Eyes'.


	14. Chapter 14

Case 2: Turnabout Explosion

Chapter 5: Deal With the Devil

Phoenix paced in the defendant lobby, trying to connect all the clues he had gathered in his searches. Luckily for him, evidence law had slightly changed over the years, and he had successfully added the video of Dr. Brown's office in the court record. It wasn't technically an invasion of privacy, since it had to do with the case, the same thing had happened in the case against Vera, as Phoenix was forced to record evidence back then too. However, what he was left with was limited, a vial full of cocaine, which he got the lab results for the day before, a detonator for the chip, the chip itself, two autopsy reports at the same time of death, a mutilated bomb, a tape recorder that would surely get his defendant the guilty verdict, and a letter that The Five Eyes left behind at the bombing scene. 'How does it all fit together?' he thought.

"Nick, are you ok?" asked Maya from the red couch, "You should sit down with me."

Phoenix stopped and rubbed his temples gently, "I'm sorry Maya, I just… I'm really antsy, we don't have too much to go on, and we don't even know what the witness in there is going to say. I'm… nervous." He slowly walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"Hey," she said gently leaning her head on his shoulder, "I know you can do this Nick, you've pulled yourself out of tighter spots."

"I know… but it's been seven years, I don't know…"

Maya smiled gently, "You remember Apollo's first case?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You pretty much took it over; you could have defended yourself easily."

"Yeah but… I presented forged evidence then."

"Oh pish posh," she said with a pout, "I know you won't do that again."

"Yeah, I may have mocked him, but Apollo's got a mean punch," he said, rubbing his chin after remembering the pain.

"Nick, listen, just go in there and tear apart the testimony like you always do, I'll be right next to you the whole time, okay?"

Phoenix nodded, "Thanks Maya."

* * *

Phoenix closed his eyes and took a deep breath when the gavel hit its mark. He leaned forward and felt the hard wood of the defense desk under his hands and the court record to his right, just within reach. Seven long years since he had felt this feeling… he was ready. "The trial for Penny Nicholes is now in session."

"The defense is ready Your Honor," said Phoenix confidently.

"Well?" asked the Judge, turning his head to the right to look at Iris, "Is the prosecution ready Ms. Hawthorn?"

Iris blinked, then Phoenix saw her face turn a deep scarlet, "Oh… um… The prosecution is ready Your Honor," she said softly.

"Very well, it is my understanding that this is the prosecution's first case. We will try not to be too harsh on you, isn't that right Mr. Wright?" he asked fiercely.

Phoenix sweat dropped, 'How come I'm always the bad guy when it involves pretty women?' he thought.

Maya puffed out her cheeks, "Don't let it get you down Nick, the Judge is always a sucker for a pretty face."

"Ahem," said the Judge, "The defense will restrain itself from mocking me."

Maya blushed and grinned, scratching the back of her head.

"Anyways, does the prosecution have an opening statement?"

"Yes," said Iris. "The crime occurred June 24th at 3:00 PM. Just after the Pink Princess show on stage at the Gatewater hotel. At the same time a bomb went off in the building of Silver-Ploy Inc."

Phoenix nodded, "It is both the defense's and prosecution's beliefs that these two crimes are tightly connected."

"Is that so," said the Judge, rubbing his beard.

Iris continued, "The Prosecution calls Detective Ema Skye to the stand." Ema rose from her seat on the right side of the court and made her way to the stand, "Please testify the facts of each crime Ms. Skye."

Ema smiled, "Don't look so nervous Iris." Iris blushed again before Ema continued, "Anyways, the murder weapon was advanced technology. One victim was Heraldo Smith, the other was Michael Grey; 

both chips were implanted in the victims' brains for the purpose of self destructing their nervous system and effectively killing them."

The Judge frowned, "Technology these days! Hmph."

Ema continued, "We believe the bomb was meant to scare people. The terrorist cell we learned about in last month's case just so happens to be involved in this one as well."

Iris nodded and set her hands on the desk, "It is the prosecution's belief that the defendant is involved with this terrorist cell and helped carry out their plans."

'Just as I thought,' thought Phoenix, 'All the evidence points to Penny, but…

There's no way she would ever kill anyone!'

"Mr. Judge, I would like to present a piece of evidence before I call my witness."

The Judge paused, then replied, "Of course Ms. Hawthorn, what is this evidence you wish to present?"

"It is a tape recorder left at the scene of the bombing; I'd like the court to listen carefully." When she pressed the play button, Phoenix could feel the case slipping away from his grasp.

"Mr. Grey, until now The Five Eyes have deemed you an extremely valuable asset, however, times must change, and us with them. In your brain is a device that will kill you at precisely 3:00 PM on the dot, just after the Pink Princess stage show next door if I'm not mistaken. In the other building is a Five Eyes associate that will dispose of our little problem at that very same time. You know what you must do, oh, and to the policemen and investigators listening to this… the time for your reckoning has come."

By the time the recording stopped the Judge's eyes had widened exponentially, "So this associate mentioned."

Iris nodded, "Could, according to our witness, only be the defendant, Ms. Penny Nicholes."

Conversation erupted in the court room, and Phoenix felt a headache coming on, 'This is bad,' he thought, 'the trial has barely even started, and we're already getting reamed. If I don't do something fast, Penny will…'

"Well," said the judge, "That is quite decisive if I do say so myself, I'm almost ready to declare a verdict."

"OBJECTION!"

Phoenix slammed his hands on the desk in front of him, 'This is it,' he thought, 'I haven't felt this rush in a long time.'

"Your Honor," continued Phoenix, pointing at Iris, "There are still issues which need to be addressed!"

"What are these issues Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix leaned forward, "One, there is no name mentioned on the recording, only that there was an 'associate'. This could have been someone else entirely; after all, not every witness' account is reliable. Two, the issue that we still have not examined all evidence accordingly. And finally, number three, where did the defendant get such connections to this terrorist cell?

"If these issues are not addressed properly… then a fair verdict cannot POSSIBLY be declared!"

The Judge nodded, "Point taken Mr. Wright, your statements are superb, as I expected, you haven't lost one bit of touch since you last entered this court room."

"Thank you Your Honor."

When Phoenix looked back over at Iris, he saw something in her eyes, admiration maybe? "That was way too close Nick," whispered Maya, "If you hadn't said anything Penny would've been locked up for sure."

Iris cleared her throat, "The Prosecution would like to call its witness to the stand."

Phoenix noticed Dr. Brown stand up from his seat on the left side as Ema returned to hers. He made his way slowly to the witness stand. "Please," said the Judge, "Testify about the events that transpired the night of the murder."

"I will try to make this quick," said Brown, "I have a flight I need to catch."

"I was sitting at a table close to the stage and watching the Pink Princess performance with my niece. When she came out to do her speech she told the audience that the show would be coming to an end, and that the Steel Samurai would make one final appearance, yes, I remember it clearly. Then, she hit that switch, and the bomb went off next door just as she did, to feign ignorance, she called for help. End of story…"

"Your cross examination Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix nodded, "Yes Your Honor. Witness, what did the switch look like?"

"It was small and black, and had a red button on top of it."

"And you say that the bomb went off precisely when she hit the switch?"

Brown nodded, "I do believe that is exactly what I said, yes."

Phoenix slammed his hands on the desk, "Funny," he said, "Because when that bomb went off the room's power fluctuated. At that time you wouldn't be able to see anything at all, there are no windows in Viola Hall!"

"Objection!"

Phoenix's eyes widened, 'Wow,' he thought, 'Was that really Iris just now?'

Iris shook her head, "Feenie, the power fluctuated after the bomb shook the building, the lights were on for a second before they cut off, giving the witness plenty of time to see the defendant hit the switch."

The Judge shook his head, "The court does not condone pet names…

"But in your case it's okay Ms. Hawthorn."

Iris smiled and Phoenix sweat dropped, 'Man,' he thought, 'She's got him wrapped around her pretty little finger.' Then he began to ponder what Iris stated.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, tilting her head.

Phoenix nodded, "There is one small problem with your theory Iris. You may be right, the witness would have plenty of time to see the defendant hit the switch, but would he really be looking that way?"

"What are you getting at Mr. Wright?" asked the Judge.

"Just now… the prosecution said it herself, 'the power fluctuated after the bomb shook the building', isn't it strange that Dr. Brown just kept looking at the stage instead of being shocked that a bomb had gone off and shook the entire foundation?"

Again, conversation erupted, and the Judge slammed his gavel, "Order! Order! The defense's argument holds water."

"Witness," said Phoenix, "Please elaborate for the court, were you not shocked that a bomb had just exploded next door?"

The doctor grasped his right arm and squeezed, gritting his teeth, "Of course I was shocked, I just happened to see her hit the switch is all."

Phoenix shook his head, "But that doesn't make sense, were you just staring ahead while the building shook, any sane person would at least wonder what was happening and look around, and I'm not questioning your sanity, so don't even ask."

"I… I…"

"Lies only beget more lies Doctor Brown; I suggest you learn that well before testifying to a court of law."

"Witness, tell the truth this instant, or you will be extracted from this court room!" shouted the Judge, slamming his gavel again.

"I didn't see her hit the switch, but I saw her holding it," said Dr. Brown, "I swear it to you that's what I saw."

Phoenix sighed and shook his head, "You may have patched up your little contradiction, but I have you on the ropes Dr. Brown. While we're still on this subject, I'd like the court to watch a video I filmed in Dr. Brown's office the day that I went to see him."

Dr. Brown grasped his right arm again, "You what!"

The bailiff brought in the small TV and Phoenix immediately hooked his camera to it. He pressed play, and when it reached the envelope he paused it, "Now take a good long look at that," said Phoenix, "I believe that envelope is labeled The Five Eyes, a terrorist organization known all too well in this court by now."

"Why yes it is," said the Judge, "What is the meaning of this witness?"

"That recording is an invasion of privacy!" shouted Dr. Brown.

Phoenix shook his head, "I'm afraid not, the moment you agreed to testify, your right to privacy was null and void so long as it was related to the case, and that is the specific reason I brought my camera with me that day."

The Judge nodded, "The defense is right." He slammed his gavel, "Witness, explain yourself."

'There's nowhere to hide now,' thought Phoenix, 'I'm going to tear this guy apart!'


	15. Chapter 15

Case 2: Turnabout Explosion

Chapter 6: Ties

"Witness, I say again, explain," commanded the Judge.

Phoenix smirked, "It's simple Your Honor," he said, pointing at Dr. Brown, "The witness is clearly in contact with the terrorist cell. That leaves only one possibility.

"Dr. Brown is the TRUE culprit!"

"Hahahahaha… you must have been quite the class clown Mr. Wright, what is this, the second time you've had to take the bar exam?" Dr. Brown smirked and shook his head, "And here I thought you were going to turn this case on its head. Clearly, you rely too much on forged evidence."

Phoenix flinched, "What? How dare you?"

The Judge slammed his gavel down, "Dr. Brown, Mr. Wright was acquitted of all charges and reinstated with his badge, please refrain from drudging up a past that should not have been."

Dr. Brown smirked, "And you, always taking his side 'Your Honor'." He turned and pointed at Iris, "And you? Feenie? HA! It sounds like you two are married or something, aren't you supposed to be the prosecutor?"

Iris frowned and Phoenix's teeth gritted, 'This guy,' he thought.

The Judge pounded his gavel again, "Witness! You are making a mockery of this court, cease this behavior or be thrown from the trial!"

"You're all idiots!" shouted Dr. Brown. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet before opening it and showing it to the court, "This is my ID. I am an FBI agent tracking The Five Eyes. That is why that envelope was in my office, and that is why I am here to unveil the defendant for the monster she is."

Phoenix's jaw dropped, "FBI?"

"Enough witness! Now, please testify what REALLY happened!"

Maya frowned, "This guy is making me mad," she whispered.

Phoenix nodded, "You're telling me, he's got some attitude on him, but now what do I do?"

Then Maya's frown turned to a smile, "Nick," she whispered, "Just because he's FBI doesn't mean he's not part of the terrorist cell. If we can shove his next testimony back at him, we might be able to get an extra day for investigation."

"Very well," said Brown, "I guess now that the cat is out of the bag I can speak of these matters. You see, I've been investigating The Five Eyes for three years masquerading as a Doctor, a surgeon specifically. A year ago, the defendant requested that I plant a chip in the victim, Heraldo Smith's, brain. I refused on base ground, but when this trial came up I thought my only way to catch her would be to frame myself. I did see her holding that switch when she walked out on stage, when she flicked it was the same time that Mr. Grey died as well, precisely 3:00 PM."

"Hold it!" shouted Phoenix, slamming his hands on the desk, "You couldn't possibly have access to that information."

"Objection! Feenie, the witness is an FBI agent, he would have access to the autopsy reports; all he would have to do is call his office. Besides, it WAS part of his case against the Five Eyes."

Phoenix shook his head and smirked, "I'm sorry Iris, but that's where you're wrong."

"What?"

"Last time I checked, undercover FBI agents don't go around flashing their badges and calling the office for info, the only way he would know the time of death…

"Was if he HIMSELF flipped the switch! The very switch that ended Mr. Smith's life!"

The crowd began to chant whispers and mumblings of this new accusation, and the Judge slammed his gavel down, "Order! Order! Mr. Wright, as per usual, you have made quite the accusation. Are you sure you stand by this?"

Phoenix smirked, "You should know that answer by now Your Honor."

'I got him now,' thought Phoenix.

Brown smirked and shook his head, "Wright? You really don't live up to your name, do you?"

Phoenix sweat dropped, 'Ooooooooooorrrrrr maybe not.'

"You, the pretty lady by this so-called attorney's side. Is he always like this? You should ditch the loser and take a ride with me."

Maya puffed out her cheeks and glared, "Not if you were the last man on Earth!"

"Tch," said Brown, "Wright, I snooped around the scene and asked questions, my undercover time ended just yesterday."

This time, Maya's and Phoenix's jaws both dropped, "WHAT?"

'Dammit,' thought Phoenix, slamming his fists on the desk and tightening them until they turned white, 'I had him, I HAD him!'

"Nick," whispered Maya, frowning, "Please, keep a clear head, was there anything else wrong with his testimony? I didn't notice it, but you might have."

Phoenix pondered, putting his hand to his chin and thinking deeply, 'Ah!' he thought, 'There was one thing, but I won't be able to prove it until…'

The gavel slammed again, "Mr. Wright, do you have any objections left in that powerful voice of yours?"

Phoenix nodded, "I have one Your Honor, but I'm not ready to yell it out yet. I request that we call a recess of the maximum time of thirty minutes. In the time given, the defense will be ready to declare its case."

"Objection! Feenie, all the evidence has been gathered, what could you possibly…"

"Objection! Thirty minutes, that is all I will need Your Honor… please."

"Hmmm." The Judge stroked his beard, "Very well," he said, "The court will now take a thirty minute recess." He slammed his gavel, "When we reconvene the defense will have prepared its case."

* * *

The minute they entered the defendant lobby Phoenix pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Detective Gumshoe's number.

"_This is Detective Gumshoe, homicide."_

"Detective, this is Phoenix Wright; can you do me a favor?"

"_Sure pal, just don't take me to a burger restaurant, your girlfriend nearly gave me a heart attack when she wolfed that many down."_

Phoenix sweat dropped, "Erm, that's not the favor. You know the current case? How Dr. Brown operated on Heraldo Smith. I want you to retrieve the surgical file for that, all of it."

"_You got it pal! Let me guess, thirty minutes, right?"_

"Yep, that's right Detective."

"_I'll be there in twenty!"_

And with that he hung up. Phoenix hit the end button on his cell phone and put it in his pocket before turning to Maya and Penny, who were at his side, "Well," he said, "I guess all we can do now is wait and hope."

Maya nodded, "Gumshoe always comes through, he won't let us down."

Penny frowned and sat down on the couch, "I don't get it," she said, "Why am I the one getting framed?"

Phoenix shook his head, "I'm sorry to say this Penny, but you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. You were the closest scapegoat. Don't worry though, if that evidence shows what I think it will, we'll bust this trial wide open and gain an extra day to investigate, which we REALLY need right now."

They waited anxiously, Penny not moving from the couch, Phoenix pacing the room, and Maya leaning against the wall. After what seemed like hours the bailiff spoke up, "It's time for the trial to start again. The defense team needs to go back."

"Nick!" shouted Maya, "What do we do?"

"I don't know, but we have no choice, we have to go back."

"Hold it pal!"

* * *

The gavel slammed down and the Judge cleared his throat, "Court will now reconvene for the trial of Penny Nicholes."

"The defense is ready Your Honor."

"The prosecution is ready Mr. Judge."

"Very well then," continued the Judge, "I believe we left off at a very critical point, has the defense prepared its case as it promised?"

"Go get 'em Nick," whispered Maya.

Phoenix smirked, "Yes we have Your Honor."

"Well let's hear it then Mr. Wright; I haven't seen one of your famous turnabouts in quite some time."

When Phoenix continued, Brown seemed to tense up a bit, "The defense would like to present new evidence, the surgical file from one year ago, when Heraldo Smith received care at Bayside hospital. As you can see…

"TWO surgeries were preformed!"

Brown smiled, "Tsk tsk, grasping at straws, I assure you, they were both required procedures."

Phoenix shook his head and slammed his hands on the desk, "You're not getting out of this one with your smooth talking Brown. Only one of these surgeries was needed. Heraldo always had problems, when he had to get his gall bladder removed he couldn't have possibly paid the fee, so the defendant kindly paid for him, easing his mind of his troubles…

"However, that day Agent Brown, you had a plan!"

Mutterings in the court were escalating once again, "Mr. Wright," said the Judge, "Where are you going with this?"

"That's what I'm wondering myself," said Iris.

"Agent Brown," continued Phoenix, "These are the X-rays for a gall bladder surgery?" He pulled out X-rays of Heraldo Smith's brain, "The victim only needed one operation that day, but despite that, Agent Brown preformed a second one, and that second one involved Heraldo's brain. I think the court can deduce for themselves what happened."

Brown jerked slightly and glared at Phoenix, "How dare you? You low life ramen eating college dropout DISASTER!!"

Phoenix smirked, "Agent Brown, you were a mole in the FBI for The Five Eyes; you were in contact with them, and when that surgery happened you planted the chip. I also believe…

"That it was YOU who activated it and killed Mr. Smith in cold blood!"

"Objection! Feenie, what you're saying is crazy. Agent Brown part of the terrorist cell?"

Phoenix nodded, "Even you must admit it's highly possible, after all, he was 'investigating' them for the FBI, and he could have very well been a mole. Not to mention, the surgery file proves beyond a doubt that Brown operated on Mr. Smith's brain that day.

"However," said Phoenix, slamming his hands down and glaring, "The defense is lacking one very vital piece of info to solidify its claim."

"What would this info be Mr. Wright?" asked the Judge.

"Motive."

"Ha! You just dug your own grave you pathetic loser!" shouted Brown.

Phoenix shook his head, "The defense requests one more day to investigate. I believe that not all evidence has been gathered and examined properly."

The Judge nodded, "I agree, you have raised the possibility of Agent Brown being the killer, but you lack evidence to support your claims, and while the evidence DOES point in the direction of the defendant, I 

cannot let any doubt fester in the jury when it comes time for a verdict. The court grants one day of investigation to the defense. Any objections Ms. Hawthorn?"

Iris shook her head, "None at all Mr. Judge."

"No!" shouted Brown, "You can't do this! This is madness, I'm not a mole!"

The Judge slammed his gavel down, "Court is adjourned, we will resume at ten o' clock AM tomorrow morning."


	16. Chapter 16

Cloud: Random Quote

Judge: Hmm… I see, his banana scented bandana.

Case 2: Turnabout Explosion

Chapter 7: The Five Eyes' Problem

"Freedom!"

It was good to be free. The sun was out, traffic was good for once, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Apollo stretched right there on the sidewalk, ignoring a few passerby who looked at him strangely. He had been cramped up in the interrogation room for the better part of two days, and he needed to walk around a bit.

'Maybe I'll get a burger,' he thought to himself as he walked down the street.

"Polly!"

As he walked he turned around to respond, and there, shuffling through the small crowd and apologizing on her way, was Trucy with a hectic look on her face, "What is it Trucy?"

When she caught up to him she adjusted her cape as she caught her breath and continued, "Daddy called and told me you got detained for questioning."

"Yeah," said Apollo, kicking the ground and sighing, "Why are you in such a hurry anyways?"

Trucy smiled and took off her hat, "I forgot my magic panties, but a hat works fine!"

She showed him the inside of the hat, which was completely empty, and then tipped it back towards her. She reached into it and pulled out a blue envelope with Apollo's name on it, "Daddy told me to give this to you. He says you can't open it until the time comes."

Apollo shook his head and took it, "He has a lot of these special envelopes doesn't he?"

* * *

"So what did you find?" asked Phoenix as he poured some tea and set the cup back on the table.

As Phoenix sat down with him Edgeworth took a quick glance around the room and glared, "Wright, this office has gone to hell; your daughter is more disorganized than you are."

Phoenix frowned, "This how you treat all old friends who give you tea?"

Edgeworth smirked, "Only the ones who are a pain in the ass." He took a sip from his tea before continuing, "Wright, the Five Eyes have their scummy hands in everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Bribery, extortion, murder, drugs, slavery, you name it. The Kitaki's and Cadaverini's have had it out for the Five Eyes since the beginning of time. These guys completely ignore the old mob rules and go for the quickest and easiest way to gain money, and damn anyone who gets in their way."

"What does Heraldo Smith have to do with this?"

Edgeworth's smirk returned, "That's where it gets interesting. Heraldo wasn't an FBI agent or anything, but he was playing sides with the Cadaverini's."

"He used to be part of the Five Eyes?"

"That's right. He got fed up with the way they played the game, so he bailed on them and took two to the knee caps to join the Cadaverini's. Together, they started tracking down people from the Five Eyes and blowing their operations wide open. Now The Five Eyes figure their goose is cooked, so they might as well come out of the bag right?"

"That's why they risked exposure with the bombing incident. So where does Michael Grey come in?"

"We don't know," said Edgeworth with a shrug, "All we know is that he was part of the Five Eyes before he bit the bullet, or in this case, brain bomb. Iris is digging deeper as we speak."

* * *

The hospital was still unchanged when Phoenix paid it another visit, this time without his spirit medium friend in his company. She had decided she was hungry and went to go get a burger, 'So abandon poor me while I work to save Penny's life,' he thought with a sigh.

Agent Brown was detained immediately after the trial split for recess, and Phoenix and the police were given a warrant to search the good man's office. So here he was; taking advantage of that little slip of paper Detective Gumshoe had handed him with a grin on his face. When he made it to the office things there were a mess. The agent had requested time to go back to his office before they detained him. Apparently it was granted and in his anger, Brown managed to tear the place apart before his supervision restrained him successfully. 'If that's the case,' thought Phoenix, 'the police might have missed something vital.'

He gave the office a quick scan, and noted the hundreds of papers scattered across the floor. And as he began to scan the bookshelves his eyes caught something of interest. It was a small black globe tucked in between two books on the shelf behind his desk. When he picked it up and saw the small wire running from it he immediately knew it was a camera.

He unplugged it from its wire and examined it. On the side of it was a little button, and when he pushed it a small card popped out. He took the small card and noted a sticker on it that said 'SD memory'.

'An SD card,' he thought.

He sat down at the Agent's lap top on the desk and opened it, finding the slot and popping the card in without hesitation. A window automatically popped up after it was detected by the OS, and Phoenix almost fell back in his chair. On the card were a dozen videos of Agent Brown's little 'affairs' right in the office. 'Jesus,' thought Phoenix, 'This guy was not pleasant at all.'

Drudging his way through the folder, he stumbled upon the very end and noticed something interesting. Instead of acts of adultery there was a man in a black trench coat and top hat that appeared to be talking to Brown while he sat at his desk. He navigated the mouse with the touch pad and clicked the video.

It immediately opened a window, and the conversation made Phoenix's eyes widen, 'Of course!' he thought, 'It all makes sense now. Why the terrorist cell would plan to murder Mr. Grey, their attack on Silver-Ploy, the Agent's real mission…'

'It was all for that little vial!!'

* * *

"WHAT? You're telling me that this little thing was a weapon!"

"Shh," hushed Phoenix, "Keep your voice down Gumshoe. Listen, you were testing for known elements, but this is a terrorist cell we're talking about. Something else was in that vial, something that The Five Eyes absolutely HAD to get their hands on. They didn't risk exposure because Smith was after them; that would be much too simple. They had to do everything in their power to get that vial back, even if it meant murdering in front of a thousand people."

The buzz of the Criminal affairs division was just enough to drown out their conversation, "Well, I guess it would make sense pal, I mean, did he say anything about it in the video?"

"No," said Phoenix, "Only that it was a weapon of utmost importance, and that it had to be retrieved somehow."

"This is heavy, I'll add everything you and Edgeworth found to the court record, maybe you'll have a chance at tomorrow's trial with all this stuff."

Phoenix nodded, "Yeah, but I won't be able to just walk in, present the video, and call it a day. I've tied the two crimes together, but the knot needs tightening. Not to mention, I need to establish motive for Agent Brown first, and to do that, I'll need to prove he was working with The Five Eyes."

Gumshoe grinned and scratched the back of his head, "Actually, we found something pretty interesting pal, you should go to the lobby in Silver-Ploy Inc. and see what I'm talking about."

"Why can't you just tell me for once?"

"Because it's more fun to find out on your own, now scram, pal!"

* * *

When Phoenix walked into the Silver-Ploy lobby, it was like walking into a giant sky scraper from the future. The tiles for the floor were ceramic, but looked like they were metal. At the receptionist's desk looked more like a space ship than a desk. Behind the counter of the 'space-ship' a man no older than twenty five was darting his head around almost like he was frantically on the lookout for something.

Before he could walk towards the man…

"Nick!"

He didn't know what happened exactly, but he knew he was face first on the ground with a surprisingly heavy weight on his back. Then the weight lightened and he felt very soft hair tickle his neck, "You know," whispered Maya, "You should be more on your toes."

Maya stood up off of Phoenix and went to the side while the lawyer rose, grumbling about psychotic friends as he cracked his back, "What is with you people and glomping me?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Look what I found!" she shouted, causing him to flinch, "I was at the burger stand, and someone walked by and brushed me, and… and…"

"And what Maya?"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a card with a huge grin on her face. Before Phoenix could ask her why she was the color of a tomato he saw what she was actually showing him, "T… that's…"

It was one of Shelly De Killer's cards from eight years ago, only it was extremely altered by what looked like a black felt tip pen. The shell looked like a version of him, a cartoony one, but him nonetheless. "It was the card I drew on when I was kidnapped," she said softly.

Phoenix immediately felt the blood rushing to his face, "I… I… I found a lead!" he randomly blurted, causing Maya to giggle.

"Well?" she asked, "What's the lead?"

"Follow me," he said, leading her over to the Receptionist who looked very paranoid. "Sir," he said, "I'd like to ask you something if you don't mind."

"AH! Pleasedon'tkillmeIdidn'tdoanythingwrong!!"

Phoenix sweat dropped when the poor guy huddled under the desk, "Sir," said Phoenix, "I'd just like to ask you about the incident a couple of days ago."

"AH! Y…y…y…y… you mean… the phone call?"

"The phone call?"

The man suddenly jumped up and slapped his hands on the desk, "OK!" he shouted, "But you can't tell anyone, it's super top secret, OKAY?"

Phoenix flinched and Maya giggled lightly, "Sure, top secret," he said, "got you."

"Well, I was at the receptionist desk, doing my thing, YAKNOW? And then, alluvasudden the phone just suddenly rings. It scared the pants offa me! Well I pick it up, andtherecorderstartslikeitalwaysdoes…"

"Wait," said Phoenix, "Back up, what did you just say?"

"I said," he continued, taking a deep breath, "THE RECORDER STARTS LIKE IT ALWAYS DOES!"

Phoenix twitched and Maya covered her mouth, turning away and snorting lightly.

"Can I get the recording of that phone call?"

"SURE, justdon'ttellanyone, OKAY?"

Then Maya completely lost her composure and erupted into a fit of laughter.


	17. Chapter 17

Cloud: RANDOM QUOTE

Mia: "Gak"? Is that any way to greet an old friend Phoenix?

Case 2: Turnabout Explosion

Chapter 8: Showdown

"Daddy!"

Phoenix turned towards the entrance of the defendant's lobby and saw Trucy barrel into the room, surprising the poor bailiff so much that he almost tripped himself up, "Trucy, did Gumshoe get the file on what was in that vial?"

Trucy nodded, tilting her hat and sticking out her tongue, "You bet he did, Apollo and I will be watching the trial today," she said, handing him a thin manila folder.

"Thanks sweetie," he mumbled, popping open the folder and pulling out the two page file, "Alright, I think I'm ready, is it ten?"

Maya shook her head and sat forward on the couch, "No, not yet, it's about five more minutes until the trial starts. Nick, what's going on? You said you found a case breaker in Brown's office, but I keep wondering what it is."

"I did, it's a video I found, and it shows him talking to a person from The Five Eyes." He put the file back together and walked to Maya, who was sitting by the court record; he reached down and picked up the file before opening it. He pulled out the file on the vial of cocaine that was found at the crime scene and showed it to her, "This bottle," he said, "Holds more than just drugs. Agent Brown killed Heraldo Smith and Michael Grey… and I'm going to prove it."

* * *

"Court will now reconvene for the trial of Penny Nicholes."

"The defense is ready, Your Honor."

"The prosecution is ready Mr. Judge."

"Well then," said the Judge, fiddling with his beard, "I hope there will be no more delays on the defense's case Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix nodded and patted the court file on his desk, "Everything the defense needs for the trial is now on the court record, there will be no further delays."

"I like that confidence, what does the prosecution think?"

"I'm skeptical," said Iris with a frown.

'I knew it would be hard for her to prosecute an innocent person,' thought Phoenix, 'But it's her job.'

"What are you skeptical about Ms. Hawthorn?" asked the Judge.

Iris shook her head, "Never mind," she said, leaning her hands on the desk, "The prosecution stands by its claim that the defendant committed the murder."

Phoenix let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and Maya turned to him, "Was that relief I heard Nick?" she whispered.

Phoenix nodded, "Yeah, I've been worried she wouldn't be able to do her job."

Maya grinned, "Don't worry about her Nick, she's strong, just worry about Penny right now."

"You're right; I have to concentrate on the trial."

"Very well then," said the Judge.

Iris nodded and took a deep breath, "The prosecution would like to call its next witness to the stand."

A chair shifted in the audience and a lean man stood up, "Oh no," whispered Phoenix.

"What is it Nick?"

"It's that really paranoid guy from yesterday."

When the witness got on the stand the entire court was deathly silent. Iris bit her bottom lip, worried that she might say something that would scare the poor guy out of his skin, "The prosecution…"

"AH! Pleasedon'thurtme!" shouted the receptionist, hiding under the stand.

Iris flinched and frowned, "The prosecution… requests that the court take it easy on the witness. Name and occupation please."

"WHAT? Oh, I'm Kiki Gladin." He sighed after saying that, standing up from his hiding place.

Phoenix sweat dropped, 'Who names their kid Kiki,' he thought, 'especially a boy.'

"I'm the receptionist at that one place… SILVER-PLOY INC.!"

"Please testify to the court what happened the day of the murder," mumbled Iris.

"OKAY!" shouted Kiki, "But you guys can't tell anyone, it'ssupertopsecret!"

Phoenix sighed, "Right, top secret, got you."

After he heard Maya giggle a little Phoenix concentrated on the witness as he began his testimony.

"Well… y… y… you see. I was just sitting at the desk, doin'mathing, YA KNOW? And then alluva sudden the phone rings, like THIS! Briiiiiiiing, briiiiiiiiiiiing, briiiiiiiiiiing! AndthenIpickitupcauseit'sringing, YA KNOW? And I heard the voice of the pretty lady there say, 'Evacuate the people on the twenty first floor please.' And thenshewentonaboutsomebombandterroriststuffand…"

"Objection!"

"AH! Pleasedon'tkillme!"

Phoenix sweat dropped, "I'm not going to kill you Mr. Gladin."

The Judge slammed his gavel, "Will the defense please refrain from killing the witness?"

"I'm not…! Oh, forget it, anyways…" continued Phoenix, slamming his hands on the desk. "In your testimony just now, you stated that the caller was a woman, right? And that it was the defendant's voice?"

"YEAH!" shouted Kiki, "I'm like, ahugefanofPinkPrincess, so I know her voice like the back of my hand, OKAY?"

Phoenix heard Maya giggle again, but continued on anyways, "Really?" he asked with a smirk, "Are you sure about that? You received the call at seven AM that morning, so it could have very well been the defendant's voice, however…

"The caller was a MALE!"

"Objection! Feenie, the caller was a female!"

"Mr. Wright!" shouted the Judge, slamming his gavel, "What is the meaning of this?"

Phoenix pointed at Kiki, "It's simple; the witness is lying! I'd like the court to examine the record once more. I retrieved a recording of that phone call yesterday, from Kiki Gladin himself, I'd like the court to take a moment and listen." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a tape player before turning it on.

"Hello," the voice was a smooth British accent, just like the voice in the tape recorder found on the crime scene, "I would like you to evacuate everyone on the twenty first floor. You see, there is a bomb there, and I would hate to have any unfortunate casualties in our little terrorist attack. You will all witness the power of our friend, The Jackal; in two buildings at once… please restrain yourself from attempting to stop us."

Phoenix hit the stop button and slammed his hands on the desk, "Witness, why did you lie?"

"I… I… ARG! Ididn'tmeanto, it wasn't me, OKAY?"

The court began to spiral out of control, and the volume of conversation spiked. The Judge slammed his gavel down, "Witness, please inform the court why you have lied in your testimony."

Phoenix shook his head, "There's no need for him to explain at all Your Honor."

"What do you mean Mr. Wright?"

"This is also obvious, the witness was threatened."

"Objection! Feenie, where's your basis for this statement? The witness had no threat letters or anything on his person, in his apartment or…"

"Objection! He was threatened…

"In PERSON! By none other than Agent Brown!"

'Here it is,' thought Phoenix, 'this is my chance to send this guy packing, as usual, only one way to go, and that's forward!'

"Feenie, where is all this coming from?"

Phoenix shook his head, "The defense would like to present new evidence; I found it in Agent Brown's office. It's a video containing a conversation he had with a Five Eyes associate!"

"This is ludicrous!" The shout came from the crowd, and Phoenix turned and saw Agent Brown standing, looking like he was about to explode, "You searched my OFFICE!"

Phoenix glared, "I had every right to," he said before turning back around. "I'd like to direct the court's attention to the TV." The bailiff walked over to the TV by the Judge's seat and clicked the play button.

The video was a bit dark, but the man behind the desk was clearly Agent Brown, and the man talking to him wore a trench coat with a Five Eyes tag, the eye surrounded by five dots. His top hat concealed his face, but when the sound came through it was very crisp.

"I see," said Agent Brown, "So what will happen next?"

"Well," said the man, "we've lost the vial, Heraldo Smith has it, and it is a weapon of utmost importance, we must retrieve it at any cost." The man walked forward slightly and laid a green Five Eyes envelope on Brown's desk. "Inside that are our plans. We suspect Grey to be a leak, so we've planted a chip in him as well, we will test his loyalty. If he does not detonate the bomb he will die and it will be remote detonated from our hideout."

Agent Brown nodded firmly, "Understood, meanwhile, in the other building I'll take care of our little problem with the Cadaverini's."

"Indeed," said the man with a nod, "Smith has certainly become a nuisance."

After that the recording cut off and the court was completely silent.

Phoenix was the first to speak up, "The defense would like to call the accused to the stand."

"Very well," said the Judge, slamming his gavel once again, "Will Agent Brown please take the stand?"

The fuming agent stood abruptly and walked to the stand, still looking extremely angry, "Please testify about the incident," said Phoenix.

'This is it,' he thought, 'This testimony will be the final nail in his coffin.'

"I'm sorry," mumbled Agent Brown, "but I did not commit murder."

"I have been in contact with the Five Eyes, but that was for my mission. That video means nothing. I did not hit that switch, just look at me, why would I do such a thing? I'm the only person who could take care of my niece right now." Brown looked a lot calmer, and began to tear up, "I swear to you, I would not do this. That is why I quit the case a few days ago, I was afraid I was in too deep. I wasn't wearing gloves, and there were no prints on the detonator. Please, I beg of the jury, listen to me."

Phoenix's jaw dropped, "He just… he just…"

Maya frowned, "The jury looks a bit sympathetic Nick, what do we do now?"

Phoenix sighed and slammed his hands on the desk, 'Nowhere to go but forward,' he thought. "The defense would like to cross examine the witness!"

"Objection!" Feenie, there's nothing to cross examine, everything has been looked at and explained, there isn't a need to draw this trial out any longer," said Iris, a frown permeating her features as she looked at Penny in the crowd behind the defense team.

Phoenix shook his head, "The defense has a right to cross examine testimony, no matter how invalid it may seem."

"Very well," said the Judge, slamming his gavel, "However, that was a very heartfelt testimony, if you harass the witness, you will be penalized."

'What?' thought Phoenix, 'That doesn't feel good already.'

"Think Nick," said Maya.

'I'm thinking,' he thought, 'there was one part of the testimony that stood out, one part that wasn't full of crocodile tears.'

Phoenix leaned forward and slammed his hands on the desk, "Agent Brown, you said you weren't wearing gloves, correct?"

'Don't think how the detonator didn't have any fingerprints;' thought Phoenix, 'Think about what else could have been left behind.'

"Yes," said Brown, wiping his eyes, "I believe I said that."

Phoenix smirked and shook his head, "You just dug your own grave Brown."

"Wh… what are you talking about?"

"Agent Brown, what kind of gloves does Bayside hospital use?"

"Latex, why?"

"The defense requests that the detonator be examined for traces of latex!"

"Objection! Feenie, that wouldn't prove anything!"

Phoenix shook his head and smirked, "Of course it wouldn't Iris, not on its own anyways. The crime scene remains untouched, yes?"

Iris bit her bottom lip, "Yes."

Phoenix slammed his hands on the desk again before pointing at Agent Brown, "Then the gloves will still be there, along with Agent Brown's DNA on them!"

Agent Brown glared, "WHAT?"

"Allow the defense to explain itself," said Phoenix. "The plan was simple. Heraldo Smith had betrayed the Five Eyes for the Cadaverini's, and not only that, he took their weapon with him, disguised as a vial of cocaine. Michael Grey was a mole in the Five Eyes, so they decided to test his loyalty. Now that the situation is laid out for the court, I can explain what happened from there. The Five Eyes planted a bomb in Silver-Ploy Inc. And 3:00 PM was when they would strike."

"Wait, Feenie, please explain something, why would both of them had chips implanted in their brains a year before the murder, it couldn't have been planned that far ahead."

Phoenix shook his head, "No it couldn't. It's simple deduction really; all members of the Five Eyes have these chips, just in case something like this happens."

"I see," said the Judge, "Please continue."

"With Mr. Smith exposing their operations they figured they might as well show their face to the public, all while attaining their precious weapon. The bomb, as Detective Skye said, was meant to scare people. Grey's only mission was to set off that bomb as a warning shot to the public."

"Warning shot?" asked the Judge.

"Yes, that's precisely why the Five Eyes associate didn't want any casualties, the bomb was meant as a warning and a threat to those who defied the Five Eyes. However, things didn't go according to plan. Grey didn't set off the bomb, so he was killed at precisely 3:00 PM along with Heraldo Smith. Now this is where things get interesting," said Phoenix with a smirk.

"The Five Eyes were prepared for Grey's betrayal and set the bomb off after killing him, and as another warning, a Five Eyes associate laid the body by the remaining fragments of the bomb. Meanwhile, over in the next building, Agent Brown does his thing and kills the Pink Princess' manager and mobster in secret. He does so while wearing latex gloves…"

"I was not…."

Phoenix held up a hand and silenced Brown, "I was getting to that if you'll let me Agent Brown. The bomb served a second purpose as well. In the pandemonium following the explosion, Brown would have a chance to retrieve the vial. However, once again, things didn't go according to plan. Penny stayed by Heraldo's body, so he would be seen while getting the vial. In a last ditch effort, he laid the detonator at Penny's feet and threw away his gloves in a nearby trash can. Later, Brown would testify as a witness against Penny, hopefully making up for the fact that he had blundered the plan."

Phoenix slammed his hands on the desk, "And it was all for what was in that vial!"

"You can't prove a thing!!" shouted Brown.

"Agent Brown," said Phoenix with a smirk, "YOU'RE the Jackel, aren't you?"

Brown flinched, "Grrr…"

Phoenix pointed at him, "YOU were the one who called and threatened the receptionist, you are the one who killed Heraldo Smith, and you are the one who's been a mole in the FBI this entire time! You left that letter at the bombing scene, you volunteered to be a witness, and you even had enough time to move Grey's body next to the bomb." He slammed his hands on the desk, "Only YOU could have committed this crime!"

Brown grasped the witness stand until his knuckles turned white. "Gragh… agh… WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU'RE NOT WRIGHT, YOU'RE WRONG, ALWAYS WRONG, ALWAYS WRONG, ALWAYS WROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!" Brown grasped the sleeve of his lab coat and tore it completely off, "Hahahahahahaha!! You'll never catch me, I'll just escape, and then I'll come back and kill you all. WORTHLESS college DROPOUTS!!"

* * *

The Judge slammed his gavel, "Well," he said, "I believe we have finally reached the conclusion of this trial. That was a very complicated plan Mr. Wright."

Phoenix nodded, "The work of a terrorist cell Your Honor."

"Any final objections, Ms. Hawthorn?"

"None at all, Mr. Judge."

"Very well, has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have your honor," said a blonde woman, standing up from her seat, "We find the defendant, Penny Nicholes… not guilty."

"Very well then," said the Judge, slamming his gavel, "It was nice to see you work again Mr. Wright."

"It's good to be back Your Honor."

* * *

Maya grinned widely, "It was so nice of you to invite us to the shooting of the next episode!" she shouted, jumping up and down for joy.

Phoenix smirked as he looked around the set, backdrops, cameras, lights, and staff bumbling through each other. Penny smiled warmly, "It was the least I could do," she said softly. The she walked over to Phoenix and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm glad you were my lawyer Mr. Wright."

Phoenix smiled when she pulled away, "Hey, it's what I do best. You better go get your costume on; they're going to start soon."

"Right," said Penny, running off to the dressing room.

"So," said Phoenix, "About that card."

Maya smiled and walked forward. She grasped his hands with hers, "You were all I could think about when I was locked up like that," she said with a smile.

"Who gave it to you?" he asked.

Maya shrugged, "Don't know, but I'm glad they did." Maya leaned into him and closed the distance between their lips.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnd ACTION!"

* * *

Cloud: Before this case is totally shut, I'd like to thank my parents, who helped me fit all of my random evidence together into a coherent plot line, without them I would've never been able to do this case.

See you next time:

Case 3: Turnabout Bride


	18. Chapter 18

Cloud: Infamous quote

Maya: Hey look Nick, it's a ladder.

Phoenix: Actually Maya, that's more of a step ladder.

Cloud: Before you yell in my face, yes I know that Nick didn't have an effin' car. However, for safety's sake, let's just say he got one after he ADOPTED a daughter, whom he has to DRIVE to school! Ok, no flames? Ok. I'm going to try something different for this case. The last two cases were hard on me, I got all my evidence and stuff down before hand, but it was difficult trying to make it come together, this was especially true for Turnabout Explosion. So with this one, I'm writing EVERYTHING before hand and planning it out, let me know what you think when we reach the end of the case, k?

Case 3: Turnabout Bride

Chapter 1: The Invite

There he was, munching on a strawberry pocky stick, hovering over his court journal as he just finished up his coverage on the arsonist case a few months ago.

It started off like any other day; Apollo got up out of bed, ate cereal, had a nice tall glass of orange juice, and then set about working on his journal at the office. It was his turn at the phone, so to speak, that day anyone calling in would speak to Apollo Justice. He was truly amazed at the skill that Phoenix handled his last trial with. However, while he was so leisurely working in the main room of the newly named "Wright and Justice Law Offices", he saw IT.

That's right, IT.

IT surprised him to no end.

IT shocked him beyond his wildest dreams.

That day, as he just finished his last stick of pocky and shut his book until a new trial, he heard a car pull up out front. He quickly dashed to the office and looked out the window, it was a few stories down, but 

he definitely recognized the trashy red family Honda that Phoenix drove around. Phoenix stepped out of the driver's side, and Apollo saw Maya step out of the passenger's, a half eaten hamburger clutched in her right hand. It looked like she was trying to suppress laughter and failing horribly; Phoenix had that usual smug smirk on his face.

Then IT happened.

Phoenix walked around the car and Maya wrapped her arms around his neck, she then proceeded to pull him in and planted a very passionate kiss on the lawyer's lips. Then, they both walked to the front door of the building, acting as if everything was normal.

Apollo's eyes narrowed, yes… IT.

* * *

"Polly, look at this!"

Apollo lowered the magazine he was reading on the couch in the main room, and Trucy shoved a golden card in his face. On the front was scrawled a fancy text, reading, '_Greetings, you are cordially invited to the mayor's wedding.'_

"The mayor's… wedding?" asked Apollo.

Trucy grinned and nodded, "Yep, isn't it cool? She's inviting a bunch of police and lawyers and stuff, apparently she's fond of the crime life. They say she wanted to be a detective when she was a little girl."

Apollo took the card and examined it, "So they want us to attend, huh? Is Mr. Wright coming too?"

"Duh," she said, rolling her eyes and smiling, "Of course Daddy is coming, this invitation is for the entire office." She put her finger to her chin and her smile widened, "Ah! Maybe Mr. Gavin will be there!"

"What is with you and rock stars Trucy?" asked Apollo, handing her back the card.

Before she could answer the phone in the office blared, and Apollo rushed into the room to pick it up, "Wright and Justice Law Offices, may I ask whose calling?"

"_Is Wright there?"_

The voice was gritty, but held a certain sophisticated quality, "No, can I take a message?"

"_Yeah, tell him Miles Edgeworth called, and that I'll be prosecuting the next few cases that come up."_

"Um, sure." The phone clicked and Apollo pulled it away from his ear, "He hung up without saying goodbye."

"Who was it?" asked Trucy.

"A guy named Miles Edgeworth."

"That was Daddy's friend!" shouted Trucy, "What was he calling about?"

"He said he'll be prosecuting a few cases, nothing big, why?"

"We have to tell Daddy!"

* * *

The two hour train ride to Kurain was hardly what Apollo would call paradise, but when they finally reached their destination he was happy to have solid ground under his feet again. They made their way quickly to the Fey mansion, letting themselves in with a slight knock. "Why didn't we just call him again?" asked Apollo.

"Because this is big news, Daddy would want to hear it himself."

"What's big news?" asked Phoenix.

And there were Phoenix and Maya, sitting in the center of the meditation room, facing each other and drinking tea, "Daddy," continued Trucy, "Your prosecutor friend called, he wants to let you know he'll be working on the next few cases that come up."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow, "Edgeworth?"

Trucy nodded, "Yep, that's him, the one with the fancy scruff."

"Sounds like Edgeworth to me," said Maya, taking another sip of her tea.

"Also," interrupted Apollo, "We got an invite from the mayor to go to her wedding in a few days. Do you guys want to come? The invite's for the whole office."

"Nah," said Phoenix, "I'm taking time off from stuff like that for now, you know, hanging out, relaxing."

Apollo's eyes narrowed when he remembered IT, 'I'm sure that's not all you're doing,' thought Apollo.

"Why are you looking at me like that kid?" asked Phoenix, "If you keep your face like that it'll scrunch up and stay that way."

Apollo glared, "Th… that's a lie, my mom used that one on me all the time."

"Well anyways," continued Phoenix, "This certainly is an interesting development, I didn't expect Edgeworth to jump on the bandwagon so soon, but I guess that's the way things go."

Apollo sweat dropped, "Band wagon huh? So now we're a circus performance?"

Phoenix shrugged, "Actually, that might not be a bad idea, Trucy's good at magic, and Maya here can channel spirits."

"Ok," said Apollo, holding up his hands, "Stop right there, I draw the line at performing in a tent."

Trucy pouted, "What's wrong with tents, you got something against them Polly?"

"In case you're forgetting, my place is in the court room; why are you my assistant anyways?"

Trucy pondered that, putting her finger to her chin, "You know what? That's actually a pretty good question; you don't know a lick of magic."

Apollo sighed and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I guess we'll go to this wedding this weekend, it's not like there's anything else to do but hang around the office and be bored. No clients or anything."

"Hey," said Phoenix, "Be grateful for what life hands you. Me? I'm glad I'm finally making a decent enough amount to pay the bills again. What are you happy for Apollo?"

"I'll call you if anything comes up," said Apollo, leading Trucy out of the manor, "Have fun on your date."

Phoenix smiled and waved and Maya spat hot tea all over the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

Cloud: Random Quote!

Ema: …Throws Snackoo at Apollo…

Apollo: Thank you! Now… MUNCH MUNCH… As I was… MUNCH… saying… MUNCH…

Judge: Talk or eat, not both!

Case 3: Turnabout Bride

Chapter 2: Turn for the Worst

The wedding was in People Park, at the very center, there was a clearing set with the Altar and two large areas with chairs. Flowers adorned the area, and food was flying off of plates that servers carried around. Almost all the chairs were full, and Apollo saw several people he recognized, including Detectives Skye and Gumshoe. However, one other person caught his eyes, in the very back row on the right side sat a man who looked startlingly familiar.

As he sat with Trucy in the center row of the left side he nudged her lightly, "Trucy," he said, "That man over there, with the magenta suit, you recognize him?"

Trucy gasped and grabbed Apollo's shoulder, "That's Daddy's friend Mr. Edgeworth."

"That explains the fancy scruff around his neck," said Apollo.

"I can't believe you've never heard of Mr. Edgeworth Polly, he's only the best prosecutor to grace Los Angeles in… EVER!"

"Wait, but didn't he fabricate evidence?"

Trucy rolled her eyes, "Mr. Edgeworth wouldn't do that, those were just nasty rumors being spread around after the Joe Darke incident."

"I think I've heard of that case, Mr. Wright was the one the shut it, wasn't he?"

Trucy nodded and tilted her hat with a smile, "That's right."

"Your dad is a real piece of work. I've always wondered; why did he act like he committed forgery around me? He was innocent."

Trucy shrugged, "That's something you're better off asking Daddy."

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I have your attention?"

Apollo and Trucy were immediately drawn to the voice coming from the Alter. It was a man in his mid twenties, adorned in a very sharp looking tuxedo. "I'd like to thank you all for coming on my fiancé's behalf," he continued, "You know, she's rather fond of police procedure, We always tell her she should have been a cop. What's really scary is she agrees with us half the time," he said with a smile. "It doesn't strike me odd at all when she starts carrying around a pair of handcuffs, but I tend to keep my distance."

The crowd let out a light laugh and the groom continued, "We're not here to talk about history though; we're here so I can get arrested for the rest of my life. Again, thank you all for coming, and I hope you enjoy the ceremony."

Apollo noticed several paparazzi in the crowd snapping rapid shot photographs. The groom took the microphone and moved it off to the side, and then the wedding music began to play. Apollo turned in his seat and noticed the bride, Mayor Jennifer Clives, being led up the isle by her father. When she reached the Altar her father walked to the side and smiled lightly.

The priest stood from his seat behind the Altar and walked forward, book in hand, "We are gathered here today to…"

Apollo flinched and grasped his ear, cracking his jaw. It felt like his ear drum had just been put under an extreme amount of stress. He thought he heard someone yelling, but he couldn't tell. When he looked over at Trucy her expression was blank, and she was staring ahead at the Altar. Apollo reacted quickly, shoving her down under the seat, he still couldn't hear much, but he could faintly make out people screaming, and he heard two other pops.

Then, before he knew what was happening, the Mayor fell limp, and chaos began.

* * *

"What the hell just happened out there?!" screamed the chief of police, standing up suddenly and glaring at Detective Gumshoe.

"We don't know sir," said Gumshoe, "We heard two shots, both at wide intervals, and then the mayor just… up and died on us."

"Do we have any suspects? I want this bastard's head on a silver platter!"

"We do sir, a wedding attendee, Alice Wonder, she had the gun in her hand, and was at the spot in the crowd where the shot came from; it's pretty obvious it was her pal."

"Good! When word of this gets out we have to know exactly how this went down, the press is going to have a field day with this."

"We're on it sir."

* * *

The interrogation room was dank, and that light was as bright as in the movies. After last time, Apollo hardly had the patience to come back again, but law is law, at least this time it was a friend questioning him, "So," said Ema, "Let me get this straight, we're both witnesses to this, I heard two shots, and you heard three?" She leaned forward in her chair and laid her hands on the table.

Apollo nodded, "Positive, they were quiet because my hearing was messed up, but I am positive there were three shots. The first one killed my ear, so the last two were faint."

"I see," said Ema. "Problem is… you're the only one that heard that last shot Apollo."

Apollo nodded, "I've heard as much, who's the suspect?"

Ema sighed and shook her head, "Alice Wonder, some poor girl caught in the crowd with the weapon in her hand."

"Poor girl? Doesn't that kind of mean she did it?"

Ema shook her head, "You've been a detective for a while and you start to get sort of an instinct for who does this kind of stuff. Sometimes instinct is wrong, true, but right now it's screaming at me that this girl isn't the true culprit."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Oh yes, balling her eyes out and begging the police to let her go."

"What about the weapon?"

"She said she shot at the real killer with it. She used to be a cop, says she reacted without even thinking."

"But in doing so," said Apollo, "She's obviously casted suspicion on herself."

"You should go talk to her Apollo, I'm done here anyways, there's only one part you witnessed that was different."

"The gunshot," he said with a nod.

"Here," she said, handing him a bag of snackoos, "On the house."

'Why is she being so nice to me?' he thought.

* * *

Apollo sat down in the visitor's chair and let out a heavy sigh as he waited for the next few minutes. That day had just gone from bad to worse, first the murder, and now this, a client who was pretty much guaranteed to be guilty, whether she did it or not. Not to mention, Trucy had been quiet the rest of the day. He had dropped her off at Fey mansion, hoping Phoenix would be able to cheer her up.

When Alice Wonder came out from questioning he noticed she was still wearing a pink frilly dress from the wedding, she looked tough as nails, but it looked like she had been crying. "Hello, my name is Apollo Justice," he said, showing her his attorney's badge and pulling out a paper before pushing it under the glass, "I can be your defense attorney if you want me to."

"That's odd," she said with a smile, wiping her eyes a bit, "An attorney who takes a case without even getting a call?" She took the paper under the slip in and signed it quickly before handing it back.

'Somehow,' thought Apollo, 'Ema was right, this woman isn't the murderer.'

"I have a few questions about the incident," he continued, "You claimed you shot at the killer as he was escaping?"

"Yes," she said with a nod, "One shot."

'Damn,' thought Apollo, 'Am I the only one who heard that third shot? Where did it come from?'

"I heard a third shot," continued Apollo, "You didn't happen to as well, did you?"

She shook her head, "The first shot that killed Jenny, and then the second shot, fired by me. I managed to nick him on his leg, but he still got away."

"It was a male?"

"Yes. I didn't get a look at his face, but he was a rather large man."

"Ok, did you and the victim know each other well?"

Alice smiled sadly, "Jenny was the best friend you could ever have. That girl never stopped talking, and those brains, it's no wonder she became the mayor."

"So they arrested you? They must have established a motive."

"I loved Eric," she said.

"Eric?"

She nodded, "Eric Black, the groom at the wedding."

Apollo nodded, "I guess that would be a pretty grounded motive, but you don't look the type to commit murder at all. So this murder weapon, for you to pick it up and shoot at the fleeing murderer, he must have been sitting close."

"He was two seats to my right, when I heard the gunshot I almost panicked, but then my cop training took over, and I picked up the dropped weapon and let off a shot."

"Which way did he flee? I didn't notice."

"He ran past the Altar."

'If that's the case,' thought Apollo, 'Then how could no one else have seen him, and not to mention, this third gunshot is bugging me, was I just imagining things?'


	20. Chapter 20

Cloud: Random Quote!

Apollo: And the forecast today? Gloomy Skyes.

Case 3: Turnabout Bride

Chapter 3: The Shattering Bullet

The crime scene was less than adequate for Apollo. First of all, it was outside, which meant that evidence was exposed to the elements, so it had to be bagged up right away and usually wasn't examined on the scene. Second of all, it was very windy, which made his spikes bounce, which in turn caused…

Ema giggled, "You could be a carnival ride Apollo."

"Haha," he spat, "I came to take a look around, what have you gathered so far?"

"Well," she said, "The crime scene is mostly unchanged."

Indeed it was; the chairs were all still neatly in place, minus the few that had been knocked over in the crowd's panic. Even the alter, bowls, and surrounding tables, all decorated with slightly withering flowers, were all still in place. "Okay," he said, "Before I get a look around, did you guys get the autopsy report back?"

Ema nodded, "Yep, as you recall, the whole thing started noon, she was shot at around twelve twenty in her left temple."

Apollo nodded and sighed, "Poor girl didn't even get time to say 'I do'. It was a shot to the head, wasn't it?"

"Well… sort of."

Apollo sweat dropped, "How can it be sort of?"

"The bullet shattered."

"It what?"

Ema reached into her pocket and pulled out two bags, one had several small metal shards in it, the shattered bullet, and the other held the bride's veil for the wedding, "Apollo, look at the veil closely, see how it's decorated with diamonds?"

"You can't mean…"

"Precisely, scientifically speaking, it is possible for a bullet to be shattered by a diamond. The shot hit a diamond on the veil; it broke into several pieces, two of which were found in the victim's skull."

"Wait, so she didn't die instantly?"

Ema shook her head, "Sadly, no. The fragments were what killed her, the biggest one hit her temple, and she died from the shock of the impact several seconds after the shot ACTUALLY hit her. What really makes me mad is the fact that we can't get any rifling marks, the bullet is totally devastated, so we can't try to match it to the gun Alice was holding."

"What was the murder weapon?"

"A .22 Glock, not too weak, not too powerful, we won't have any 'power of the weapon' problems like we did in the case with little Machi."

"Ok, how many times was it fired?"

"Twice, I'm sorry to say, but I think you're hallucinating, oh wait, why am I apologizing?"

"Very funny, but I could swear I heard that third shot. Are you still looking for the second bullet?"

"Yeah, Alice said it nicked his leg, so it could be anywhere within a mile of here."

"I have an idea, give me a piece of paper," said Apollo. Ema complied and pulled a paper out of her lab coat before handing it to him, "You keep a lot of stuff in there."

Her eyes narrowed, "You're lucky I don't have my snackoos."

Apollo grinned sheepishly and pulled his pen out before drawing on the paper. He drew a large curve and labeled it as the Altar. Then he drew outward lines at a forty five degree angle going away from it, "You see, Alice claimed the real killer fled the scene of the crime behind the alter when she shot at him, so if you narrow your search to that cone, you should find the bullet a lot faster."

Ema gasped, putting her hand to her cheek, "I didn't think of that, I need to tell the search party!"

Apollo nodded and smiled, "Glad I could be of help, I'll take a look around the crime scene real quick, if that's ok with you."

Ema nodded and Apollo went on his way. He first went to the white thread that outlined how the body had fallen. It looked awkward to say the least. Nothing of interest was there aside from a small pool of blood soaking into the grass, so Apollo proceeded to the Altar and examined it closely. His eye caught something and he leaned closer to examine it, it was a small hole that went straight through the flowers and stone of the Altar. 'I better make a note of that in the court record,' he thought.

"Excuse me? Are you Alice's defense attorney?"

Apollo turned around and was meant with a tall man, the groom of the wedding, Eric Black. "Umm, yes, is there any way I can help you?"

"Heh," he smiled bitterly, "I think I'm the one who should be asking you that question. Alice was a cop, she wouldn't kill anyone."

Apollo tilted an eyebrow, "You know Alice?"

"Oh yes, very well in fact. She and Jennifer were best friends, the only reason she wasn't the bride's maid was because she refused. If there's anything I can do to help you get a not guilty… I'll do it."

"Ok," said Apollo with a firm nod, "What did you witness?"

Eric pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, "I… I would rather not remember it." He looked like he was about to cry and break down right on the crime scene, "I was so ready for that day, then, before the priest even got a word out a gunshot sounded. Then, right before my eyes Jennifer went limp."

"Is that all?"

"I was too busy wondering what had happened to her to notice anything else, if the killer was after me too; he could have easily taken my life then. I overheard you talking with the detective, that she didn't die right away…" he sighed, and this time tears really did come, "That the bullet shattered. I can't tell you what happened directly, but…"

"What happened, what do you mean by that?"

"Here," he said, his voice now hushed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper. "I've heard rumors; you're Phoenix Wright's student."

"I wouldn't say I'm his student, more like colleague."

Eric scribbled something on the paper and folded it before shoving it into Apollo's hands, "That's the address of a company I used to work for, Top Tune Engineering. Go there and ask for an Adam Samuel. Get to the bottom of this."

"Wait, sir, if you have a lead, I need to know it, you have to tell me what happened that day!"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot. Please, trust Alice, trust me." With that, he turned and walked away, leaving Apollo staring at the piece of paper in his hands.

'What's going on here?' he thought, 'Who would want to assassinate the mayor? And in the middle of her wedding… I better give Trucy a call and see how she's doing.'


	21. Chapter 21

Cloud: God I did it AGAIN! Pearls is supposed to be seventeen, not effin' fifteen! …slaps self… I'm so friggen mentally challenged, but anyways, I'll fix it later. Speaking of Pearls, expect to see her again later in this case.

Case 3: Turnabout Bride

Chapter 4: Collateral

Maya smiled and slammed the tea cup down on the tray, causing it to echo in the meditation room, "And then Nick slammed his hands on the desk and shouted, 'That is a faulty testimony!'"

Trucy put her finger to her chin and frowned, "But how was that, you just said it was rock solid Miss Fey." She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her crossed legs.

Maya's smile didn't fade, "That's the way it always was with him. No matter what, even if a testimony is rock solid, even if the evidence is one hundred percent guaranteed to prove his client guilty, he plows forward."

"Are you two still gossiping about me?" Asked Phoenix as he walked back in from the winding way with another tray of tea and eyed the two girls sitting in the room.

"Is it true Daddy?" asked an enthusiastic Trucy.

"Well, sort of," he said, making his way over to them and setting the tray down, "Should you really be drinking tea in here Maya?"

She smiled and stuck out her tongue, "I'm still the master until the next year officially starts. And as for you Nick, what do you mean by sort of? It happened tons of times, just when you were down and out and were about to lose, you'd pull some big comeback."

Phoenix loosened his tie and smiled, "Yeah, I guess it is true." Phoenix's cell phone began to ring; he reached into his pocket and flipped it open before putting it to his ear, "Phoenix Wright, defense attorney."

"_Mr. Wright, how's Trucy?"_

"Ah, Apollo, she's doing a lot better now. You can come and pick her up if you want to."

"_Good, I'll be there in a couple of hours, sorry to interrupt your day with Miss Fey."_

"Don't worry about it, I sure didn't expect someone to commit murder today, and so soon after my last trial."

"_No kidding, see you in a few."_

"Okay."

Phoenix hung up his cell phone and put it back in his pocket, "Apollo's coming to get you," he said to Trucy.

She nodded and tilted her hat a bit, "I feel a lot better now. It was a big shock for me."

"So," said Maya, clapping her hands together with a grin, "Where did I leave off?"

"Maya," scolded Phoenix, "I'm not some super hero!"

"Nick, you so are a super hero! You're like the Steel Samurai of the court room, admit it."

"I have no clue what you're talking about," he said with a frown.

Maya pouted, "Ugh, you're no fun at all."

* * *

"So this is it huh?" asked Trucy, looking at the bleak warehouse building they had been told to go to.

"Yeah," said Apollo, reading the small paper over once more to make sure. Top Tune Engineering was a small company started by a hand full of college dweebs after they graduated. Ever since then they had been working on cars, building houses, making robots, anything really. Apollo just didn't expect their headquarters to be a rat infested warehouse a block away from the city pier. "It looks like this is the right place, wanna take a look around?"

"I don't know Polly, this is the kind of place I avoid walking home from the theatre."

"Um… doesn't Mr. Wright pick you up?"

"Daddy is very green, he says we shouldn't emit anymore of a carbon foot print than we have to."

Apollo sweat dropped, 'More like he can't afford gas,' he thought.

Apollo stepped forward with Trucy and they walked to the side of the building, passing cargo crates as they made their way to the entrance door. A small paper hung from it saying, 'Out to lunch, be back tomorrow.'

"Um," said Trucy, "That's kind of a long lunch, I guess we should try again tomorrow."

Apollo shook his head, "No, the trial is tormorrow, and this is one of my last leads to get Alice off the hook." He stepped forward and tried the door, surprisingly, it opened right up.

"Not very secure, kind of like your house Polly."

"You've broken into my house?"

"I forgot my hat," she said with a pout, "A magician is nothing without her hat!"

"Whatever, let's see what Eric Black has up his sleeve for me." The warehouse was as he had expected it. Spare parts from cars and experimental robots were scattered across the floor. The only semblance of order in the entire building was a small table with a chair by it in the center. Apollo made his way to it, Trucy tagging closely behind and looking around in wonder.

When he stopped at the table she bumped into his back and squeaked, "Polly, watch it!"

He glared and frowned, "You watch it; you're the one who bumped into me because you weren't paying attention." Cutting off their little argument, he lent towards the desk and examined it closely. On it was a small paper with a letter.

_Eric,_

_I have what you need most; please kindly deposit the ten thousand dollars in my bank account. You may retrieve the item when the transfer is complete. Please don't delay._

_Riley._

"It sounds like a blackmail letter," said Apollo, "Better add this to the court record just in case."

"Polly, look, there's a photo attached to it, it looks like a wedding veil."

He pulled the photo from the back of the letter and examined it closely, "Yeah," he said, "It looks like the veil that Mayor Clives wore before she was shot."

"Her wedding veil," said Trucy sadly. "Well? Is that it? It's not much."

"The prosecution must have the rest, we'll just have to make due. Although there is one thing that's been bothering me, I have yet to speak to one of the witnesses."

"Who Polly, who?"

Apollo pondered it for a moment, and then nodded, "Yeah, he must have witnessed exactly what we did."

Trucy frowned, "If you don't tell me I'll make you disappear."

"Miles Edgeworth, King of Prosecutor's."

* * *

Apollo knocked lightly on the wooden door, "Come in," said a gruff voice from inside the office.

When they walked in Trucy let out a soft gasp. The office was perfect to say the least. At the end of it sat Miles Edgeworth in his desk, signing and stamping papers, seemingly oblivious to his visitors. A small chess set sat on a tiny table to the right of his desk. To the left was a plush red leather sofa, and above it a framed suit, "Mr. Edgeworth," said Apollo.

"What is it?" he asked, "I've got a huge case load right now, so I'm sorry if I can't really give you one on one time."

"It's not that," said Apollo as Trucy looked curiously around the office, picking up random books and trinkets. "That murder that happened yesterday, the one at Jennifer Clives' wedding, I'm the defense attorney for Ms. Wonder, and I was wondering if you could answer a few of my questions."

Edgeworth smirked and pushed his hair out of his eyes before looking up at Apollo, "I'm sorry, but as the prosecution, I have the right to withhold information before the trial starts."

"Urk, you're…"

"That's right; I'll be prosecuting for this case. Wright says you're good, so don't expect me to take it easy on you."

Trucy suddenly appeared at Apollo's side and grinned, "Don't you worry Mr. Edgeworth, Polly always does his best, if his client's innocent then he'll get a not guilty verdict in no time."

"And if they're not," said Edgeworth, his smirk widening, "Then I'll get my guilty verdict."

'Why do I feel faint?' thought Apollo.

"Polly, you ok?"


	22. Chapter 22

Case 3: Turnabout Bride

Chapter 5: Influence

"To tell you the truth, I didn't expect you to be facing off against Edgeworth so soon," said Phoenix, sitting on the couch in the defendant's lobby and crossing his legs, "If I had known then I would have prepared you properly."

Apollo sweat dropped, "He can't be any worse than Klavier… right?"

Phoenix smirked, "You'll see for yourself."

"C'mon Polly, deep breaths," said Trucy, stopping Apollo from pacing about the room and rubbing his shoulders a bit, "You are way too tense, you need waxing."

"Woah!" shouted Apollo, "No waxing for me please."

Phoenix laughed, but was cut off when the door opened. Alice Wonder walked into the room, holding a hand to her chest. Her escort guard left as she entered and walked to Apollo, "Good luck in the trial today. I've heard good things about you Mr. Justice."

"Don't worry," said Apollo, "Everything will be fine. I know you didn't shoot Jennifer."

Alice frowned, "I just wish the police would see it your way. Anyways… I wish us both luck."

"Alright!" shouted Trucy, "Let's go get them!"

* * *

"Court is now in session for the trial of Alice Wonder," said the Judge, successfully quieting the court room.

"The defense is ready Your Honor," said Apollo.

Edgeworth smirked and waved his finger at Apollo, "Need Your Honor even ask the Prosecution if it is ready?"

'What's with this guy?' thought Apollo.

"Very well, I haven't seen you work in a while Mr. Edgeworth, this court has seen a lot of familiar faces as of late. Your opening statement?"

Miles bowed elegantly before standing up straight once again, "The victim was shot in the left temple at around Twelve Twenty in the afternoon, as clearly stated in the autopsy report. In fact, the defense and the prosecution are both witnesses to this event. I will be calling specific witnesses today, and I would like to present evidence to the court."

"Very well."

Edgeworth opened his court record file and skimmed through it before pulling a piece of paper and showing it to the crowd, "We took measurements on the angle that the shot hit the diamond on the veil, and the bullet could only have been fired from where the defendant was sitting at the time."

'Dammit,' thought Apollo, 'we've barely even started and already he's pretty much got the case in the bag, Phoenix was right about this guy.'

"Only one diamond was marked, hence the measurement's accuracy."

"Hmm," said the Judge, "Things are looking rather bleak for the defense."

"I would like to call my first witness, Detective Ema Skye to the stand."

Ema stood and walked to the witness stand with a bright smile on her face, Apollo sweat dropped, 'She's in a good mood,' he thought.

Edgeworth smiled and patted the court record, "Name and occupation."

"Ema Skye, I'm a scientific detective."

"Alright then, please testify about the supposed shot that the defendant fired at the real assailant."

"I think she's smiling because of Mr. Edgeworth," said Trucy.

"You know what," said Apollo, "That actually makes sense."

"That's a rather strange place to start a testimony," said the Judge.

"Don't worry," said Edgeworth, "The prosecution's case will be made clear by the end of the testimony."

"Well," said Ema, "There is a rather hefty case against Ms. Wonder. I myself don't think she did it, but that doesn't matter. It is as Mr. Edgeworth said before; the shot could have only been fired from where the defendant was sitting. I oversaw the measurement process myself and there wasn't a single mistake. We even did it over and over again to make sure. As for the second bullet, there wasn't one. We searched where the defense suggested, and then the entire park, but there wasn't a single bullet. Time was limited yes, but I did have the entire search party looking for it all night, not even a cricket would have gotten away from that."

Apollo sighed and put his finger to his forehead, 'How am I supposed to fight this?' he thought, 'It's a rock solid case.'

"Polly," whispered Trucy urgently, tugging his sleeve, "Think about it, Alice is innocent, so that means there's something wrong with this case, something huge."

"I've gathered everything I could," he mumbled to himself.

"Will the defense be cross examining?" asked the Judge.

'There was ONE thing that was off with that entire case,' thought Apollo. He slammed his fists on the desk and glared, "Yes Your Honor."

"Detective Skye," continued Apollo, "You said that there wasn't a second bullet, correct? Which in turn, would mean that my defendant was lying, correct."

"Yep," said Ema.

Apollo smirked and shook his head, "One problem, my defendant didn't lie. She did shoot that second shot."

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow, "Very interesting Mr. Justice."

Ema shook her head, "But there wasn't a second bullet."

Apollo shook his head, "That may very well be Detective, however…. The defense has PROOF that a second shot was indeed fired that day!"

"WHAT?"

The Judge slammed his gavel, "Very well, the court will see this proof."

Apollo smirked, "I'd like to draw the court's attention to the record. In it is a picture that I took yesterday afternoon and had submitted; it shows the right side of the Altar… with a small hole."

The Judge's eyes widened, "Th… that's….!"

Apollo nodded, "As the court suspects, it is a bullet hole Your Honor."

"Objection!" Edgeworth smirked and shook his head, "Ema, you should have an explanation for that."

"Easy," she said, "When the bullet shattered part of it hit the Altar and made the mark."

"Objection!" Apollo slammed his fists on the desk, "Then why is the hole perfectly ROUND?"

A murmur arose in the court, and the Judge slammed his gavel, "Order! Order! Order! The defense's argument has a surprising amount of weight to it."

Edgeworth shrugged and shook his head with a smirk, "The prosecution has no counter argument. However, I still hold that Alice Wonder committed this murder and should be punished accordingly."

'He knew there was a hole there,' thought Apollo, 'He was expecting it!'

Trucy grinned, "I'm sorry Polly, but Mr. Edgeworth is super cool."

"The prosecution would like to call its next witness, a server at the wedding, who was giving out wine from a tray when the murder occurred."

From the crowd stood a rather tall man with a perfectly combed tuft of hair on top of his head. He was wearing a black tuxedo that he looked like he rarely took off. When he reached the stand Edgeworth cleared his throat, "Name and occupation?"

"My name is Dmitri Sevor, I'm a waiter at the Gatewater Hotel, hired to attend the good lady Jennifer Clives' wedding."

"Would you please testify to the court what you saw that day?"

"Very well. I was handing a wine glass to a good lady on the groom's side when I heard a dastardly sound. I looked up to see commotion, chaos, retribution! There, the pretty woman in the defendant's chair, she was holding a smoking gun, and as a body guard ran behind the Altar to call for help she shot at him as well, creating that ghastly hole in the Altar that the good attorney has just shown us."

Apollo sweat dropped, 'That guy just explained away Alice's claim,' he thought, 'this is gonna be tough.'

"As you can see," said Edgeworth, "The defense was completely right, she did fire a second shot." He pointed at Alice with a lax finger and smirked, "But only after she murdered the mayor in cold blood."

"Witness," said Apollo, "You're sure it was the defendant… and not someone else."

"Objection! Your Honor, the defense is asking an irrelevant question, if the waiter was not sure he wouldn't be testifying in the first place."

"Objection sustained, Mr. Justice, keep your questions to the point or be held in contempt of court."

"Wow," said Trucy, "You just got shot down bad Polly."

"Yes I am sure; it is that very pretty lady sitting there. I remember it clear as day, she was holding that smoking gun as I saw the poor lady Jennifer fall to oblivion, and then she fired again."

"Hold it! You're lying!"

"Objection! Mr. Justice, what is your basis for that claim?"

Apollo smirked, "Why don't you answer that yourself Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth's eyes widened, "What?"

"You were a witness to this incident, as was I Mr. Edgeworth. You should know just as well…

"That the victim fell AFTER the second shot was fired!"

Edgeworth leaned forward and gritted his teeth, "N… no way!"

"I am not lying good sir!" shouted Dmitri.

Apollo smirked and shook his head, "Your body language says otherwise. When you say you're telling the truth, your forearm muscles tense up quite a lot. Perhaps for some suppressed memory. Witness, please lift the sleeves of your tuxedo."

"What? Why must I do that?"

"So I can see exactly what it is you're lying for," said Apollo.

"Objection! Your Honor, the defense is badgering the witness again!"

"Objection denied, continue Mr. Justice."

"Witness," said Apollo, "Lift your sleeves."

Dmitri gritted his teeth and pulled his right sleeve up. On his arm were bruises in the shape of rope marks, "Happy?"

"I think it's now clear to the court," said Apollo, "That this witness is being tortured! This raises the possibility that he could be influenced by an outside party, and completely nulls and voids the value of his testimony!"

"Wow!" shouted Trucy, "I didn't expect that!"

Edgeworth grimaced, "Dammit, why did I have to pick him as a witness?"

"I saw it!" shouted Dmitri, "I swear to you I saw it!"

"Objection! The court requires no further testimony from this witness!" shouted Apollo, "As long as there is a possibility of outside influence, we CANNOT take the risk!"

"Order!" shouted the Judge, slamming his gavel, "The defense raises a very good point, and this witness' value is now under extreme scrutiny, have you prepared another Mr. Edgeworth?"

"N… no…"

'This is my chance,' thought Apollo, 'If I don't take it then Edgeworth will completely obliterate me.'

"The defense would like to call a witness!" shouted Apollo, slamming his fists on the desk. "I will call the groom, Eric Black, to the stand!"

The Judge slammed his gavel, "Order! Order! Request granted; we will take a thirty minute recess while the Prosecution prepares this new witness."

'This is it,' thought Apollo, 'This will be the big turning point in the case… I know it!'


	23. Chapter 23

Cloud: So I got me a little game called Dark Sector a couple of days ago, I just beat it last night, and man was it awesome.

I recommend it to all you 360 owners/ PW fans. It's definitely one hell of a ride.

Case 3: Turnabout Bride

Chapter 6: The Secret of the Veil

"I really appreciate what you've done for me," said Alice, smiling widely at Apollo, who scratched the back of his head and blushed lightly.

Trucy looked around the defendant's lobby and huffed, "Daddy ran off," she said.

"I think he stayed in the court room," said Apollo, "Anyways, we've managed to keep above water so far. I just have no clue where this case is going, and what's with that blackmail letter?"

Trucy grinned, "Maybe Eric was a mafia member and blackmailed people."

Alice giggled and Apollo sweat dropped, "I seriously doubt that Trucy." He turned to Alice and frowned, "Are you sure you're feeling ok? I mean, if I was the one on trial I'd be totally freaked."

Alice sighed and nodded, "Yes, actually… this isn't the first time I've been put on trial. Also, that prosecutor, Mr. Edgeworth, he was the prosecution."

"Wait… Edgeworth has prosecuted you before?" asked Apollo.

She nodded, "Yes, it was a long time ago, when I was still a police officer. I had a boyfriend at the time that was put on trial for murder, and I was accused of rearranging the scene of the crime. I was 

sentenced to four years in prison. I got out a few months ago and made friends with the mayor, she was a really sweet person."

"How come you didn't mention this before?" asked Apollo.

Alice shrugged and smiled, "It was a painful memory… and it has nothing to do with this case."

"I guess you're right," said Trucy.

"Yeah," mumbled Apollo, "Maybe."

* * *

"Court will now reconvene for the trial of Alice Wonder."

"The defense is ready, Your Honor."

"Ready as always."

"Very well, has the prosecution had ample time to prepare the witness?"

Edgeworth smirked and bowed, "Thirty minutes was more than enough time, Your Honor."

Apollo heard Eric scoot his chair and stand up in the crowd behind him. He made his way slowly to the witness stand, a look on his face clearly showing that he did not want to be in this position. "Name and occupation?" asked Edgeworth.

"My name is Eric Black, I'm the campaign manager for Jennifer Clives, and we were supposed to be married."

"Witness," continued Edgeworth, "I'd like you to testify about the incident to the court please, let's here this from someone who was right there."

Eric nodded lightly and took a deep breath, "Jenny and Alice were best friends, and I don't see how Alice could kill her. When this incident happened… I heard the first gunshot, but not the second one; I was concentrating too much on Jenny. I didn't even think to call the police while I was cradling her in my arms; it was such a shock that I couldn't register what had happened."

Apollo nodded, "So you didn't hear the second shot, however, the victim fell after said shot; it would've been a delay of several seconds."

"Objection!" Edgeworth shook his finger at Apollo and smirked, "You're going to have to do better than that. Yes there was a delay, but it was only several seconds, Mr. Justice, what did you do?"

"I ducked Trucy down and covered us up."

"And you didn't think to call the police?" asked Edgeworth.

"Urk… erm… no."

Edgeworth's smirk widened and he bowed once more, "As you can see, Mr. Black was understandably shocked at the sound of the first gunshot. Continue please."

Trucy frowned, "Polly, where's your spunk at today? This guy is shooting you down a lot."

"I can't argue with him, it's like he has this weird aura. Besides, he's completely right, I'm going to have to come at this testimony from a different angle."

"When I was holding her," continued Eric, "All I noticed was the wound and the hole in the veil…"

"Hold it!" shouted Apollo, slamming his fists on the desk. "What you just said now, I'd like to examine the veil! The defense would see this hole for itself!"

"Objection! Mr. Justice, you disappoint me, I thought Wright taught you better than this. The hole has been examined, and it has been made clear that it was made by a fragment of the bullet."

"Objection! The defense's request stands!"

The crowd began talking loudly and the Judge slammed his gavel several times, "Order! There will be order in this court, Mr. Justice; do you believe this hole has relevance to the case at hand?"

Apollo slammed his fists again and glared, "Yes it does your Honor, in fact; it's so relevant that the very outcome of this trial could depend on it!"

"Grasping at straws," muttered Edgeworth.

"There you go Polly," whispered Trucy, "Bluff it out."

Apollo shook his head and whispered back, "I'm not bluffing this time… if this hole shows what I think it will then this entire case is going to turn on its head."

"Bring in the piece of evidence," said the Judge, "The defense's request is granted."

The bailiff left the court room, and a few minutes later he came back, setting the veil on the defense's table before returning to his place at the Judge's side. 'Please,' thought Apollo, 'Let me be right.' He took the veil in his hands and began spreading it out… and sure enough…

Apollo smirked, "As the court can see, this hole in the victim's veil…

"Is perfectly ROUND!"

Another murmur arose in the court room and the Judge slammed his gavel again, "Order! Order! What exactly does this mean Mr. Justice?"

Apollo pointed at Edgeworth, "It means that the bullet shattered AFTER it struck the veil! This completely obliterates the prosecution's case!"

"Objection! You're forgetting Justice; the veil was examined by Ms. Skye."

"Objection! I believe an explanation is in order, Detective Skye?"

Ema stood from her chair and blushed lightly, scratching the back of her neck, "Since the bullet shattered, I assumed a fragment caused the hole. The examination wasn't thorough…" She looked down at her feet and twiddled her thumbs before sitting down again.

'Sorry to put you on the spot Ema,' thought Apollo, 'You can throw snackoos at me later.' He slammed his hands on the desk and smirked, "The defense's argument stands!"

"This changes nothing Justice," said Edgeworth.

"Objection! This changes everything. Go back and read the report on the murder weapon, my client fired this weapon for the first time that day, as shown by the very young finger prints. However, the fact 

that the bullet shattered without hitting a diamond means that it was a fragmenting bullet. This means that this murder was pre meditated!"

Edgeworth smirked, "So? That fact still points to the defendant as the murderer."

Apollo shook his head, "I'm sorry, but that's where your wrong Edgeworth. I have here a letter to Mr. Black, stating that he must pay the sum of ten thousand dollars. It is clearly a blackmail letter written by someone named Riley. As you can see, a picture is attached to this letter. In the letter it says, 'I have what you need most.' As you can see the picture is of the veil."

"Objection! Justice, the veil was used at the wedding; it couldn't have been collateral for blackmail."

Apollo smirked, "Of course it couldn't… if it was really at the wedding that is. It is the defense's belief that the veil used at the wedding…

"Was a FAKE. The bullet, or part of it, could have hit one of the jewels. However, since it was fake, this means that the bullet shattered without the help of a diamond!"

"Why don't you prove it then?"

"I will! Detective Skye, can I have your glasses please?" asked Apollo, looking at Ema in the crowd behind Edgeworth.

"W… what, no way! I know what you're thinking, you're gonna try to cut it with one of those diamonds."

"Ema," said Apollo, "Please, the life of my client is on the line, if I'm wrong I'll buy you a new pair… trust me."

Ema looked at her bag and sighed, "Ok," she said softly, "I have a spare anyways." She stood and walked to Apollo before handing him her bright pink science glasses.

He took them and laid them on the table. He took the veil to them and dragged a diamond across one of the lenses. Apollo looked closely and Ema tensed, leaning over it as well. "It didn't cut it," said Ema softly. She swiped up her glasses and looked around the court room.

Edgeworth was gritting his teeth and growling, the Judge's eyes were widened, and a frantic whispering was going on in the crowd. "This proves two things," continued Apollo, "One is that the veil is fake; the other is that the witness, Eric Black, was being blackmailed. The defense has reason to believe we have a new suspect in this case. Whoever wrote this blackmail letter has clear motive… MONEY!"

"Dammit," growled Edgeworth, "You're good kid."

The frantic whisperings rose and turned into an all out chorus. The Judge slammed his gavel down, "Order! Order! Order! This is truly troubling. At this point it is impossible to declare a verdict, however, Ms. Wonder has yet to be proven innocent. Another day of investigation is granted, for today, court is adjourned." The Judge slammed his gavel again, this time it quieted the court by itself.

* * *

"What does this mean?" asked Alice as she, Apollo, and Trucy walked into the defendant's lobby, "Eric was being blackmailed?"

"I would assume so," said Apollo, "He was awfully quiet when I was figuring it out."

"So wait," continued Alice, "You're saying that since Eric didn't pay him back…?"

Apollo nodded, "Whoever this Riley is must have been miffed, so he decided to kill Ms. Clives, either that or he was planning on killing Eric and missed."

"Poor Jennifer," said Alice softly, looking at the ground.

"Hey, I know who can cheer you up!" shouted Trucy. She hit a button on her belt and her cloak jumped out and seemed to snatch her hat from her. A second later the wooden Mr. Hat was at Trucy's side.

"Hello good lady," Trucy made him say, "Don't worry your pretty little head, the Justice defense team is on the case!"

Alice giggled and Apollo sighed, shaking his head with a smile, "Trucy, put that thing away."

Trucy stuck her tongue out and smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

Cloud: This story is now officially called off hiatus. My writing has improved a bit since I've been away, so hopefully the remaining chapters are a better read. I know I left behind a few mistakes still but I'll go back and fix those when the story is finished.

Enjoy.

Case 3: Turnabout Bride

Chapter 7: Reaching Far

Phoenix didn't know why he was here. To tell the truth, everything in his heart told him to stay home with Maya, continue living his life as a lawyer, and forget that Kristoph Gavin had ever existed. However, something was nagging deep in the pit of his stomach, and he could not rid himself of it no matter how hard he tried. This saw him standing once again in front of his worst enemie's cell. "I know you're awake Kristoph," said Phoenix quietly.

The lump under the covers of the bed shifted, "I know you are here to ask questions. I'm not going to give you answers."

"What is the point Gavin? You're finished so you might as well answer what questions I have."

The ex-lawyer hesitated slightly, "Fine, ask your burning questions. Ask something you want to know."

"Why me? Wasn't your target Zak Gramereye?"

Kristoph scoffed, "No, YOU were my target all along. I would have killed you, but it was much more satisfying to strip you from the thing you loved most, the thing that you lived for, as you can see now I did not succeed."

"You didn't answer why."

"I did it because I hated you. You're nothing but a rookie, and yet every case you take miracioulously turns on its head. You always get the result you want out of a case. You're too damn perfect to be a lawyer."

"Hardly perfect Kristoph. Is that the only reason?"

"Yes, I hated you... I wanted to be like you. I wanted the power that you held in that court room."

Phoenix's teeth gritted, "Being a defense attorny isn't about power Kristoph, it's about standing up for people who have no one to stand up for them. I would ask you to understand that, but I already know for a fact that you wouldn't even if you tried. Your plot to ruin my career has been exposed, and I have my badge once more. Why you wanted to ruin me in the first place holds no bearing on the fact you have failed."

"You're right. I had no reason to go after Gramereye, he was simply a casualty on the road to glory. Do you remember the case you took before the Gramereye case?"

"Yeah, the one with Godot, where Maya's mother was murdered and Iris was taken over by Dahlia. I remember it clearly, why?"

"No normal man could have figured that out. What are you Wright?"

Phoenix's eyes narrowed, "I should be asking you the same thing old friend."

------------

"Polly, where are we going?" asked Trucy as they walked. Crossing the next intersection when the light flashed.

"Well," said Apollo, "During the recess at the trial Ms. Wonder said something that caught me as strange."

_Alice sighed and nodded, "Yes, actually… this isn't the first time I've been put on trial. Also, that prosecutor, Mr. Edgeworth, he was the prosecution."_

"Ms. Wonder has been put on trial before," said Apollo, "Her boyfriend was accused of murder and she was accused of rearranging the crime scene. She didn't tell us much about it, but I have a hunch that if I dig this old case up we'll find something interesting. We're going to the police station to find the case file, and then we'll be stopping by Edgeworth's office. After that we'll return to the warehouse to see if this Riley character has anything to do with the murder."

"Why are you so positive that this old case has something to do with the murder?"

"Well, somethings bugging me Trucy. When she was talking about it, the fact that she was giving us the minimum details scared me a little bit. We know she was declared guilty, or she would have never been sent to prison like she was, but what about her boyfriend? Was he found guilty, and who is he?"

---------

"Hey pal! What are you doing here?!"

The homocide division was bustling to say the least, and Apollo found himself being accosted by Detective Gumshoe before he even made it part way through the door, "I'm here on behalf of my client, I want you to dig up an old case file for me."

Gumshoe looked around nervously and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, no can do, unless it has something to do with your current client I can't let you have access to that information."

Trucy pouted, "But Mr. Gumshoe, it has EVERYTHING to do with our client, it's a case file about HER."

"Yeah, that may be true, but does it have anything to do with your current case?"

Apollo flinched, "You've gotta be kidding, my client's life is on the line here, the penelty for murder is an automatic death sentence!"

Trucy looked taken aback, "Death sentence, automatic?"

"Yep," mumbled Apollo, "I know you're not a huge studier of law Trucy. When the three day trial system was put into place sentences began to get a bit rushed until we got used to handling proceedings within such a short time. Especially since Mr. Wright came onto the scene the number of not guilty verdicts has skyrocketed. Trials used to take months, sometimes even YEARS to conclude."

Trucy pouted, "So the transition from months to days must have thrown defense attorneys off their grove big time."

Apollo nodded, "That's right, and the prosecution began to get more and more guilty verdicts, solid evidence was rarely contradicted, and the jury system was completely annihilated. The prisons started to get crowded with all the guilty murder cases that were popping up. After a while, the system couldn't take it, and the supreme court decided to throw down the gauntlet."

"They declared that all defendents found guilty of murder are sentenced to death, an eye for an eye pal!"

"Wow," said Trucy, "I didn't even know that."

Gumshoe nodded, "It's sad but it's true. Anyways, I can't let you back into the case file room with a flimsy old excuse, I'd get in biiiiiig trouble if I did that."

Apollo sighed and shook his head, "I guess it can't be helped. Thanks anyways Detective, I can see that you want to help."

"What do we do now Polly?"

"Well, I guess we better pay Edgeworth a visit and see if he remembers Alice Wonder."

"I doubt it," said Trucy, "He's prosecuted tons of defendents."

Apollo sweat dropped, "Well THAT makes me feel better."

-----

Another visit to the prosecutor's office wasn't exactly what Apollo had wanted, since he had decided not to help out Apollo at all last time he had gone to see him. It was heavily decorated and scruffy as usual. Edgeworth sat behind his desk, typing on his computer, glaring intently at the screen. The door had been wide open, but Apollo reached out and knocked anyways. Edgeworth made eye contact, "Oh, Justice right? Come in, I was just typing up the report on yesterday's case."

Apollo and Trucy hesitated before walking in and sitting in front of his desk, "Listen, Mr. Wright told me you're not too forthcoming about evidence, and I'd have to aggree with him. But I need help with something."

Edgeworth smirked, "Oh? And what would that be?"

"Well, I was wondering if you remembered the last time you prosecuted Alice Wonder."

Edgeworth's smirk vanished and he pulled himself away from his computer. "It was 4 years ago," said Edgeworth, "When Wright was still playing the part of the downtroden ex-attorney. I heard about the murder over the television, and the case was presented to me by Gumshoe. The defendent's name was Riley Hatter."

"Hatter?"

Edgeworth nodded, "His friends called him the mad hatter. He had been accused of murdering a police officer. Alice Wonder was his girlfriend at the time, and she was called as a witness. As the case developed I came to the conclusion that Alice had tampered with the crime scene, but not to the tune of HELPING her boyfriend."

Trucy frowned, "So she tried to frame him by tampering with evidence?"

"That's what I thought at the time, Alice was convicted and got four years of prison, but I never threw the book at her, I know she didn't kill the officer."

"Then who did?" asked Apollo.

Edgeworth shrugged, "To tell you the truth, I have no idea, but I know she didn't do it. Now that your inquiring about it I have a hunch she didn't mess with evidence either. I halted my prosecution against Riley and he was let off scott free, Alice was convicted by me in a trial the next week."

Apollo frowned, "You weren't very open about things the other day, why help me now?"

"That blackmail letter you found. Your investigative skills are as good as Wrights. The minute you said the name Riley in that court, the whole case came back to haunt me. Even if Riley was guilty of that murder, double jeapordy would keep you from pegging him again."

"Yeah, but I could get him for the murder of Jennifer Clives. Edgeworth, I need that case file, Riley Hatter is a prime suspect in this trial, and I think I might be able to establish a motive if I drudge this up."

Edgeworth sighed and looked thoughtful for a moment, "Very well," he said, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, "I'll write you a letter of request and the case file will be added to the court record, but don't expect me to go easy on you tomorrow."

Apollo nodded.


	25. Chapter 25

Cloud: Kind of a short chapter,but I need some sleep. Enjoy.

Case 3: Turnabout Bride

Chapter 8: Cold Case

The cluttering of paper and ringing of phones did not cease since they had been in the homocide division an hour ago. Apollo walked with Trucy down the center isle between the cubicles, pausing at the desk on the end and to the right, "Detective Gumshoe."

His cubicle was decorated with all sorts of strange things, a paperweight the shape of a phoenix, a calander made out of crime scenes, and so on. One thing caught Apollo's eyes, in the back corner, by the computer, a picture hung Of Detective Gumshoe with a very pretty lady that had short brown hair and wore glasses, and was in the middle of kissing him on the cheek when the picture had been taken, "Hey pal! Did you find out anything new about the case?"

Apollo tore his eyes away from the picture and sighed, "Well, we did find out a little bit from Mr. Edgeworth," he said, pulling out Edgeworth's letter and handing it to the detective.

"Holy Shamoly! How did you convince him to give you this?!"

Apollo scratched the back of his head and grinned nervously, "I just mentioned it and he gave it to me without a fuss."

"Wow, he must like you a lot. Okay, I'll let you in there, but only to get the file that you need, okay pal?"

"Got it, you can count on us Detective!" shouted Trucy.

They walked around Gumshoe's desk and made their way towards the filing room, trying to ignore the police staring and muttering at them as they walked by. Apollo felt extremely uncomfortable. When he reached the steal door at the back of the room and pried it open, relief washed over him. He and Trucy quickly stepped into the room and closed the door, both breathing a sigh of relief, "Something tells me we don't really belong here Polly."

Apollo gritted his teeth, "Man, tell me about it, I felt like I was walking the green mile back there."

"I wonder if Daddy has to deal with this every time he has to come see Mr. Gumshoe."

"No wonder he has stress wrinkles at thirty three."

Trucy gasped, "Don't jynx it, Daddy will start to look like an old man!" she shouted, slapping him on the arm as hard as she could.

"Ow, easy, I'm sure Mr. Wright still has a few years left in him!" Trucy huffed and crossed her arms with a pout. "Anyways," continued Apollo, "We're here for that case file so we might as well look for it right?"

"But it was technically two cases."

"Yeah, but they'll both have the same evidence Trucy. Remember? Alice was charged with tampering with evidence in the first crime. I'm pretty sure both cases are stuffed into the same folder. Edgeworth told me the file number was YX7, so we better get cracking."

They both made their way to the back of them room, walking past old steel shelves full of filing folders, squeezing between filing cabinets, and stepping over case boxes that had been left on the floor, "You'd think police officers would be a bit more organized," muttered Trucy.

Apollo laughed, "This coming from the person who littered Mr. Wright's office with useless trinkets and magic accessories."

When Trucy didn't respond he began to think she had ignored his verbal jibe. He turned and noticed she was looking at a box on the ground. "I think this is it Polly."

He bent down and read the white paper taped to the side of it, indeed, it had the case number YX7 written across it in bold letters. He gently reached for the box and pulled it open. Inside was a folder and a bag full of evidence. The folder contained an autopsy report of the victim and all the people involved in the trial. The bag contained several things: an envelope, shattered pieces of metal, a handgun, and a picture of a police officer.

"Polly, what does all this mean?"

"I have no idea, but if we're going to win this case tomorrow, we have to piece it all together. I'm going to crack both of these cases wide open or my names not Apollo Justice!"

----------

Phoenix sat up in bed and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He rubbed his temples in an attempt to thwart the headache that pounded at his senses. The living quarters of the office was dark save for the moonlight that poured in from the window. He felt a soft and warm hand brush against his neck and massage his shoulder under his white shirt. "Nick... is something bothering you?"

He turned and gave a reassuring smile to Maya, "It's nothing, I just have a headache is all."

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Somethings on your mind, you know you can always talk to me."

He brought his hand up and stroked her hair, "Kristoph is getting the lethal injection in a months time. It seems so soon, it feels like yesterday that Apollo and I exposed him, and already...Klavier also called yesterday."

"What about?"

_Phoenix clicked the phone and put it to his ear, "Phoenix Wright, Attorny at Law, may I ask who's calling?"_

_"This is Klavier Gavin."_

_Phoenix gritted his teeth. The very same prosecutor that had stripped him of his badge, "What is it?" Was all he managed to grind out._

_"Herr Wright, I was just calling to apologize, ja?"_

_"Apologize."_

_"Eight years, eight long years before you were allowed to step into a court room with that badge on your collar. I trusted him..."_

_"He was your brother Klavier, he was family."_

_"Ja, he was."_

_"I trailed him after I gained suspicion. It all started at that trial eight years ago, when you first stepped foot in a court room. I was distraught, my badge was gone and I went on a desperate search for the truth. It took me eight years to find it. If it wasn't for Apollo, Trucy, Ema, you... all of you, I would never have found it. You don't need to apologize Klavier, it's thanks to people like you, people like Apollo, that justice is found in the court room."_

_"Wright..."_

_"Klavier, you were only doing your job, you couldn't have possibly known I was innocent that day."_

_"Thank you. I have to get going now, Detective Skye gets kind of pissy when I'm laid back, ja?"_

_"Tell her I said hi."_

"It's just hard to believe I guess, I got my badge back almost as quickly as I lost it, and my first case, it went so smoothly. Penny was in a tight spot, and next thing I know she's found not guilty and we have a major player of the Five Eyes in custody."

"That's a good thing Nick," whispered Maya.

"It is a very good thing, but..."

"But what?"

"It all seems so surreal. I keep expecting that I'll wake up one morning and the badge won't be on the night stand, and you won't be there."

Maya sat up fully and wrapped her arms around his waist, "You're such an idiot Nick. This isn't a dream, you have everything back now, and so much more. I'm real, I'm sitting right here next to you, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Neither is my sis, or Pearly, or Apollo, or Trucy, or Edgeworth, or..."

"Ok ok," he said with a laugh, "I get your point, you guys are all here for me, that's one of the reasons I do my best in court you know?"

"That's right. You're running the Wright and Justice Law Offices now, and I wouldn't expect anything less. Say, since we're awake, why don't we go get some burgers?"

"Maya, it's midnight, the trials tomorrow and Apollo will want us to be there. We'll all go out and get burgers when he's done with the whole thing, alright?"

Maya frowned, "You're no fun anymore Nick. What happened to the drifting piano player who played games of poker for a living, and had sexy stubble on his chin?

"I could grow the sexy stubble back if you want."

He pushed her down into the bed and she squeeled, giggling.


	26. Chapter 26

Case 3: Turnabout Bride

Chapter 9: Four Year Murder

It was eight at night by the time Apollo and Trucy arrived back at the warehouse where Riley's letter had been found. There were several police cars parked outside, lights cutting into the darkness surrounding them. An officer intercepted them before they could get close to the warehouse, "Mr. Justice, we've taken Riley Hatter into custody, our investigation team has scoured the building for evidence, but we haven't found much."

"That's alright," said Apollo, "Would you mind if I took a look around anyways?"

The officer nodded and stepped aside for them, as they walked inside Trucy asked, "What more do we need to find here? We already have all the evidence from that case four years ago."

Apollo shook his head and held the door for her, "No we don't Trucy, think back to when Eric Black gave me the address to Top Tune Engineering."

_"Ask for an Adam Samuel."_

"Oh yeah!" shouted Trucy, "I completely forgot about that!"

"This Adam Samuel is an unknown factor in the case, and I can't let something like that slide with Ms. Wonder's life on the line, if he has something to do with thislike Mr. Black was implying, then I'm going to have to have a word with him."

Apollo led her to the back of the warehouse, where a small square room was located. He pushed the door open. Inside was a desk with papers on it along with a filing cabinet. The label on the top drawer said 'Employee Records'. "Considering as Mr. Black worked here, and Riley Hatter as well, I can only come to the conclusion that whoever this Adam guy is did as well." He pulled open the top drawer and shuffled through the files to the S section. After a moment of searching he pulled out the file in question and showed it to Trucy.

She opened it and began to read, "Adam Samuel, police officer, deceased. Polly, why would someone keep a record on whether their employees were alive or not?"

Apollo pondered on this question, "The answer is right in front of us," he said.

"It is?"

"Yeah, and I'm going to pose the same question tomorrow."

--------------

The defendent's lounge was quiet, Alice, dressed in jeans and a shirt, and Apollo sat on the couch while Trucy stood by the door, looking lost in thought. Apollo turned to Alice, "Ms. Wonder, I'm going to need you to answer me some questions, we have everything we need for this trial... except the truth."

"I don't know what you're talking about,"she mumbled.

Apollo's bracelet tightened, "I know you're lying. What really happened in that case four years ago?"

Alice sighed and shook her head, "I did it... I rearranged the scene of the crime, on that fateful day."

"Why?"

"Because I knew that he murdered him. I knew that Riley murdered Adam Samuel, the police officer."

"Alice, I know you didn't kill Jennifer, but I think I know who did."

"You're right, I was thinking the same thing."

"What is the secret behind Top Tune Engineering, that is the only crucial part of this trial that's missing. If you can help me with this, I KNOW I can get you the verdict you deserve, and you can go home. Both these cases are tightly intertwined, and unless we do something... together, both of them will remain unsolved."

Alice nodded and her eyes teared up, "O... okay." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but this is the piece of evidence that you need."

Apollo took the paper and unfolded it, his eyes widened, "This..."

"Is a list of names," she mumbled, "A hit list. I've held onto this list for four years. It was the crucial evidence that would have put him away for good in that trial, the one piece of evidence that I never got to bring up."

"Why didn't you just leave the crime scene alone?"

"It wouldn't have been enough to put that man away. He... betrayed me. Adam was my best friend, and he used me to get to him. When the murder happened, I felt like such a fool, and now it's coming back to haunt me again, even the same attorney is trying to get me locked up."

Apollo looked back at the list, 'This,' he thought, 'This list means that the reason he killed Jennifer Clives was...'

"Mr. Justice," said the bailiff, "It's time, the trial is about to begin."

---------

"The trial for the defendent Alice Wonder will now reconvene," said the Judge.

"The defense is ready your Honor."

Edgeworth smirked. "Prosecutor Edgeworth?" inquired the judge, "Is something the matter."

"Oh, no, nothing at all your Honor, I was just savoring the moment is all, after all, today is the day that Ms. Wonder is put away for murder."

"Hmm." The Judge scratched his beard, "A bold proclamation indeed Mr. Edgeworth. Your opening statement please."

Edgeworth shrugged and shook his head, "It is the prosecution's belief that Riley Hatter is a crucial witness, and was in fact bribing the first witness, Eric Black."

The court room was silent, 'What is he playing at?' thought Apollo, 'He just put the Hatter on the spot.'

"However," continued Edgeworth, holding up his finger, "The man in question has an alibi!"

Apollo did a double take, "WHAT?!"

"The man in question was at a good friend's birthday party across the way, and several witnesses have testified to the fact that he never ONCE left the building! Also, I have solid evidence stating this fact as well. The building across the way was a hotel, the party was taking place in a grand lobby." Edgeworth pulled out a schematic for the hotel and showed it to the court. "Cameras surround this building, even if Mr. Hatter was to have slipped away during the party, they would have spotted him leaving the premises."

Apollo slammed his fists down on the desk, 'Dammit, how is this possible?' he thought, 'Riley is the only other suspect.'

Trucy turned to him and patted him on the shoulder, "Polly, we should have everything we need, think outside the box. He didn't leave the building, so that only leaves one other possibility."

'That's it,' he thought.

"OBJECTION!"

The room went silent, "The defense would like to raise a new possibility."

"What's that Mr. Justice?"

Apollo smirked and crossed his arms, "The prosecution says that Mr. Hatter never once left the building,and he has undeniable proof of this fact through the camera records of the hotel." He slammed his fists down once more, "The defense states that he wouldn't have had to leave the building!"

"Objection! Justice, the crime scene was at the alter, the gun was fired twice."

"Think crazy Polly," whispered Trucy.

Apollo's smirk did not leave his face. "The facts don't add up."

"What are you talking about? We've already established the Glock as the murder weapon!" shouted Edgeworth.

Apollo shook his head, "We've been going about this all wrong. What if the murder weapon...

Was NOT the glock in question!!"

Pandamonium erupted in the court room. The judge slammed his gavel down, "Order! Order in the court! Mr. Justice, what are you driving at?"

"Think about it your honor. This entire trial is built on the premise that the crime scene was at the alter, but what if that wasn't the only place? The bullet shattered to pieces before it even pierced the victim's skull, preventing it from being identified and traced back to the weapon it was fired from. This raises the possibility that the murder weapon was a different weapon entirely. The glock in question was planted there the day of the crime."

"Objection! Justice you're insane, you were there as well as I. The gun wasn't there when we arrived at the wedding, you're not saying it was put there during the murder..."

"That's exactly what I'm saying, if you'll let me explain. Yesterday, while investigating the murder, you yourself gave me permission to sift through the file YX7, correct?"

"That's right," said Edgeworth.

"Another case that Riley was suspected in, yet never convicted, for the soul reason that my own client tampered with evidence!"

"Mr. Justice," said the Judge, "Why are you bringing up old cases, and ones that have been solved I might add?"

Apollo looked at Edgeworth dead in the eyes, "The defense requests that Riley Hatter testify about the trial four years ago. Through this, the defense belives that the truth will become clear in both cases."

"I will grant this request, may Mr. Hatter take the stand."

After a wait that seemed like forever, the doors to the court room opened, and the bailiff escorted Riley to the stand. He was a scruffy looking man with greasy blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a bright red T-shirt and overalls.

'This is him, the Mad Hatter,' thought Apollo, 'Unless I bag him, Alice will go tumbling down the rabbit hole, and find lethal injection at the end of it!'

The bailiff returned to the Judge's side as Riley took the stand. Apollo's eyes narrowed, 'I have to tie him to this murder, and I have to prove that he did it.'

Edgeworth smirked and shook his head, "You are way too much like Wright. I know exactly what you're trying to pull,but it won't work. The investigative team scoured that hotel and there was nothing to find. This real murder weapon you speak of... doesn't even exist. Your Honor, having the witness testify about a crime that happened years ago will in no way help us with the current case, I formally request that..."

"OBJECTION!

Prosecuter Edgeworth... surely you know..." said Apollo with a smirk.

"Oh, and what would I know?"

"That the case four years ago is indeed tied to this murder."

"W... what?!"

"Think about it for a second. Your honor, I believe that you were the one who presided over that case, so stop me if I say something fishy."

The Judge slammed the gavel down, "Very well, I will here what the defense has to say. If he can provide solid ground as to why the two cases are connected, then the witness will be allowed to testify about the case four years ago. If not then I am afraid we can only go forward with the current state of affairs."

Apollo chuckled, "Four years ago, there was a murder in an apartment complex. The apartment belonged to one Adam Samuel, a police officer, he was murdered brutally in his own home." Apollo slammed his fists down on the desk, "The suspect in the case was the very witness standing here today, yet he was aquitted of all charges."

"Yes," said the Judge, "It's all coming back to me now, I remember that day well."

"However, the defense belives that the witness is indeed the murderer in that case."

"Objection! Justice, your personal opinion does not matter in this courthouse. The only thing that matters...

"Are the FACTS!"

"And that's exactly what I was getting to, if you'd let me finish," said Apollo.

"I... impossible!" shouted Edgeworth, "There's no way this case is connected to that murder!"

"The defense states this. four years ago, Riley Hatter commited that murder, and got away with it thanks to the fact that the crime scene had been tampered with!" Apollo pointed at Riley, "The prosecution had descisive evidence that day, evidence that would lock The Mad Hatter up for good."

The Judge slammed his gavel, "I see... so if it weren't for Ms. Wonder tampering with evidence, this descisive piece would have been presented. What is this descisive evidence Mr. Justice?"

Apollo pulled the piece of paper that Alice had given him out of his pocket, "this was that piece of evidence your honor. A list of names...

Specifically for the purpose of ASSASINATION!"

Edgeworth did a double take, "WHAT?!"

"This is a list that Riley had written himself! Adam Samuel's name is on that list. He was dating the defendent at the time of the murder in order to gain easy access to his target. Officer Samuel and Alice Wonder were best friends, and the witness used that to get the drop on him!"

The court went into an uproar and the Judge slammed his gavel, "O... Order in the court! I can't believe this. The witness has not even testified, and yet you're already accusing him of murder."

Edgeworth smirked, "Surely you can see the defense is going mad Your Honor."

"Objection! I think not Edgeworth. While defendent's testimonies are not usually held to light in a court room, Ms. Wonder has stated the fact that The Mad Hatter used her just to get to Samuel. Is it more than a coincidence that his name is on a hit list, and he was murdered?"

"Objection! Justice, this is purely speculation and theory, you're trying to sway the jury with pretty words and I will not have it! You accuse the witness of murder and you hardly have a shred of evidence! If you're so set in your ways, I want to know, do you have the evidence to back your claims?! Or are you just spouting nonsense for the viewing plessure?!"

Apollo gritted his teeth, 'Can I prove it?' he thought, 'Everything in this trial is riding on me prying open the Hatter's mouth, and if I can't even do that... then Alice is finished for sure.'

"C'mon Polly," whispered Trucy, "You can do this. You can connect these two cases together, there has to be something..."

A gavel slam, "Well Mr. Justice, we are all waiting. Do you have evidence that supports your claims of the witness being the killer?"

'That's right... all I have to do... is connect these two cases and keep them tied tight,' he thought. "Your Honor... the defense does not have evidence supporting its theory of Mr. Hatter being the murderer."

"HA! Just like Wright I see, always the talker."

Apollo smirked, "I didn't say I was giving up. My goal is to connect the two cases. I was hoping to catch the witness on the first try, but I obviously underestimated you Edgeworth."

"What are you saying?"

Apollo crossed his arms, "I have evidence that these two cases are connected."

The Judge nodded, "I see, the defense will now present this evidence to the court."

"Four years ago, Adam Samuel was murdered in his own apartment complex. The weapon was found at the scene of the crime and had the witness' fingerprints on it. That's not the interesting bit though. What really caught my eye...

Was that the bullet shattered before it hit the victim!"

The courtroom froze. It was deadly silent, The Judge's eyes widened, "A shattering bullet you say?!"

Apollo smirked, "Needless to say, they couldn't trace it back to the weapon because the bullet was completely annihilated. Sound familier?"

"Objection! That doesn't prove anything!" shouted Edgeworth, "It could just be a coincidence that..."

"Objection! I think not Edgeworth. It's not every day that you find shattering bullets in a gun store. In fact, until this case, we all thought such a feat was impossible! The shattered metal I found in that evidence bag for YX7 proves beyond a shadow of a doubt, whoever murdered Jennifer Clives... was the same person who killed Adam Samuel four years ago!"

Edgeworth slammed his hand on the desk, "How is that possible?!"

"Oh it's very possible, considering as the real killer was never found, much less convicted."

The Judge slammed the gavel down, "Hmmmmm... while he has not presented any truly solid proof to the court that the two cases are intertwined, I cannot deny that the defense's argument holds water. A shattering bullet is indeed a miracle of modern technology, and it would not be easy to obtain such a thing. Very well, witness, you will testify to the court about your trial four years ago."

The Mad Hatter grinned, "Hey youse, defense attorny."

Apollo raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"It's gonna be fun, ain't it?"

Apollo sweat dropped, 'Fun?' he thought, 'You've got to be kidding me!'


	27. Chapter 27

Cloud: Another short chapter, I've got homework. Enjoy.

Case 3: Turnabout Bride

Chapter 10: Bribery and Murder

'This is it,' thought Apollo, 'If I can prove he murdered Adam Samuel and Jennifer Clives... Alice will be okay.'

The Judge slammed his gavel, "Hmm, this is quite an interesting development. Does the prosecution have anything to say considering these matters?"

Edgeworth shrugged and smirked, "This case is simply just not connected. You'll see that through Mr. Hatter's testimony quite clearly. The defense's idea is simply ridiculous. Whether or not the witness had anything to do with the murder of Adam Samuel is not relevant to the current case."

"I see," said the Judge, "Witness, you will testify about your trial four years ago, do you understand?"

Riley smirked, "I gotchas."

'Ugh,' thought Apollo, 'Alice actually dated this slob?'

"I was framed for that crime a few years back, it was no big deal, see? I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and I got caught up in that stupid trial by mistake. I didn't have a motive to kill the officer. I was aquitted though, I didn't kill that guy and I got nuthin' to do with that murder."

"OBJECTION!"

The Judge nearly jumped out of his chair, "Gah, what is this, and where are you pointing?!"

Apollo smirked, "At the winess of course. See, he just said something funny. 'I didn't kill that guy and I got nuthin' to do with that murder.'"

"Well, I can't see nuthin' funny about it Mr. Justice, why don't you try explaining so the rest of the court sees what you're pointing out."

"The murder weapon that I retrieved from YX7, that case four years ago that was never truely closed."

"What about it?" Asked Edgeworth.

"Simple...

"It has the witness' fingerprints on it!"

Riley flinched, "What youse talking about attorny, I didn't have no murder weapon."

"Well he's gotta be murdering the english language somehow," whispered Trucy.

Apollo slammed his fists down and glared, "Then why are your finger prints smothering this handgun found at the scene of the crime four years ago?"

Riley gritted his teeth and glared at Apollo, "Youse got some nerve kid."

"Well? I'm waiting for an explanation!Why were your prints on the murder weapon. Were you really out having a tea party, or were you commiting murder?!"

"Objection! Your Honor, he's badgering the witness."

"Objection sustained, Mr. Edgeworth, surely there is an explanation for what the defense has pointed out."

Edgeworth shrugged and shook his head, "You must take me for a fool Justice, to think I'd be beaten so easily."

'What?' thought Apollo, 'What's he got up that frilly sleeve now?!'

"This was covered by myself in the case four years ago. Mr. Hatter merely stumbled upon the murder scene going to see Adam Samuel, dazed, he picked up the weapon without thinking it over."

"Objection! There's just no way!"

"Oh? You're forgetting Mr. Hatter's innocence has already been proven, it makes perfect sense. In fact, it happened to me personally in a case eight years ago."

"Hmm," said the Judge, "That does make sense, I'm afraid the defense's argument has no ground if he cannot provide a reason for Riley to kill Officer Samuel."

'Dammit...' thought Apollo, 'Mr. Wright wasn't kidding about this guy, he's really a top notch prosecutor.'

"Polly," whispered Trucy, "Dig deep, there's a reason somewhere, I know there is... think back to when we visited the warehouse. The blackmail letter for Mr. Black, Ms. Clives' murder, framing Alice, murdering Officer Samuel, it's all connected."

Apollo slammed his fists on the desk, 'Tied by one truth.'

"Does the defense have a reason as to why would kill these people, why would he take an officer's life, and murder the mayor of Los Angelas not four years later?"

"It's all tied together by one logical conclusion... one truth buried under all the lies. During my investigation yesterday Trucy and I stumbled upon something interesting in the warehouse owned by Top Tune Engineering. Both of these cases are tied by this evidence, and Riley Hatter was at the center of it all!"

Edgeworth glared, "I'd like to see this evidence."

Apollo opened the court record and presented the paper they had found in the filing cabinet at Top Tune Engineering. "This is a list of names, not like the list before. This is a list of employees of Top Tune Engineering, and a record of their current living state. Eric Black is marked alive, as you can see here. So we take the next logical step in the chain, why in the world would an employer be keepingtrack of whether his employees were alive or not?"

"Hmm, indeed," said the Judge, "Why would they, Mr. Hatter is the head of Top Tune, so it would only make sense for him to testify on this , you will testify as to why you kept a record of whether your employees were alive or not."

"I got yas. Listen close cuz I'm only gonna say this once. The only reason I kept that list was because I had company secrets, I wanted to keep track of my people, see?" Riley leaned forward and gripped the witness stand tightly, gritting his teeth.

Apollo's bracelet tightenedand his eyes narrowed. "Gotcha!"

Riley jumped back, "Hey, what's the problemo kid?"

Apollo slammed his fists on the desk, "You're a very violent man, aren't you Mr. Hatter?"

"What youse talkin' about now?"

"Well? Whenever there's a tense situation, you react violently to it. Top Tune Engineering is hiding a secret. A secret that you were willing to murder for!"

"Objection! Where's your proof of this claim? Evidence Justice, that's all that matters."

Apollo smirked, "Oh, I have the evidence."

"WHAT?!" Edgeworth slammed his hand down on the desk in front of him.

"Think back, you yourself admitted that the witness was bribing Mr. Black, an employee at top tune engineering, isn't that a bit strange?"

"Objection! Justice, I'm still not seeing facts."

"Look at the paper I just presented to the court," said Apollo, "On the back, in handwritting, a strange series of sentences."

"Wow Polly, you're right, there's a bunch of writing on it."

"Several items are listed, along with an extremely plump amount of money next to them. Look at the last on the list, Diamond Veil of Black's wedding."

Edgeworth glared, "No!"

"Yes Edgeworth, the very same diamond veil that was the center of attention in yesterday's trial. This gives the witness clear motive to kill both Samuel and Clives. Samuel was an employee, and Clives was soon to marry Black, also an employee. There's no way it was just a coincidence that these are all connected, no way that The Mad Hatter just HAPPENED to be bribing the groom to be! It is the defense's belief that Top Tune Engineering is nothing but a clever mask for a company that bribes, extorts, blackmails, and now... MURDERS"

The court turned into a madhouse, talking and muttering erupted from every corner, and the jury looked like they were about to explode. 'This is it,' thought Apollo, 'This is the moment of truth. I've proven the motive behind his crimes... and now I need to prove that he actually commited them.'


	28. Chapter 28

Case 3: Turnabout Bride

Chapter 11: Careless Hatter

The Judge frowned, looking straight down at Riley Hatter, who was gritting his teeth and grasping the witness stand so hard his knuckles were turning white. "This is a grave matter indeed," said the Judge, "The witness, the victim, the groom, all connected by this top tune engineering. We must search into this matter further. If Top Tune is indeed a company built on the foundation of blackmail and extortion, then that gives this witness a clear motive."

"Objection! Heh..."

"What is it Mr. Edgeworth?"

"You're all forgetting one...

tiny...

little...

detail."

Apollo glared, "And what would that be?"

"It's simple Justice, or have you not been paying attention to the trial? Oh you've given a solid motive, and I must say you've truly swayed the jury with your words. In fact, if circumstances allowed it, The Mad Hatter here would be our primary suspect, but as it is currently,it's impossible to prove such a thing. You see, the fact remains that Riley Hatter was in the hotel during the time of the murder, and the detective's found nothing over there. Also... there's the unresolved matter of the weapon found at the scene of the crime, fired by the defendent no less...

"You make bold claims, but I wonder, can you truly back them up?"

Apollo sweat dropped, 'You've gotta be kidding me. How the hell did he kill him?'

Trucy tugged on his sleeve and frowned, "Polly. A magician always has a trick to their magic. It could be an illusion with mirrors, strings, or even smoke. Even another person..."

'Another person?' Thought Apollo, 'Could it be?'

The Judge frowned and pounded his gavel, "Very well. The prosecution indeed raises a good point. Even with motive to commit a murder it was impossible for the witness to do so. Even after that fact, the question of why still remains. Why would this witness murder Jennifer Clives?"

"Indeed," said Edgeworth, "It looks like you came up a little more than a penny short Justice. Blackmail is a clear motive for murder, but we don't know the details. The only conclusion that can be reached is that Top Tune has nothing to do with this case."

Riley grinned, "See? I told yas, I told yas I didn't do it."

"Very well," said the Judge, "It's time to hand down the verdict."

"HOLD IT!"

Edgeworth smirked, "Kicking and squirming until the bitter end. You could be his clone."

"Your Honor, the defense believes that Mr. Hatter killed Jennifer Clives the day of the wedding and I can PROVE it! The defense requests that Dmitri Sevor take the stand once more!"

"Objection! Justice, you're the one that kicked him out of the court room, or did you forget? Sevor was being influenced by torture, his testimony can hardly be reliable."

"Objection! That may be true, but the fact is, he was being tortured and lied about this case very openly. The question remains as to who was doing it, and why? Could it have been to keep his mouth shut?"

"What makes you think he won't lie again?!"

"Even if he does, I'll dig through the lies to find the truth!"

Edgeworth smirked and shrugged, "Very well, your Honor, I request a thirty minute recess in order to prepare the witness. We'll see if these claims hold any ground when the humble waiter takes the stand."

"Request granted, a brief thirty minute recess. Mr. Justice, if you cannot find anything worthy in Mr. Sevor's testimony, then I am afraid I will have no choice but to hand down my verdict. Court is adjourned."

----------

Alice frowned and rubbed her neck, sitting on the couch, "What does this all mean Mr. Justice?"

Apollo sighed and leaned against the door, "Eric Black was an employee at Top Tune, which means he was in on the blackmailing ring. He was about to marry the mayor, so Hatter took the highlight of his wedding away from him, the veil."

"But why would he do that?"

"I can only think of one reason, Black was about to bust the whole operation wide open. Now that his wife is dead... he's scared for his life, which is why he was so indirect in giving me information. When Black didn't listen to Hatter's threats, Hatter took the next step..."

"And killed Jenny," muttered Alice.

"And that's not all, he knew you'd be at that wedding Alice, you are after all, best friends with Eric Black and Jennifer Clives. In the process of planning this, Hatter needed someone to take the fall. He chose you, the one woman who tried to lock him up and throw away the key. You didn't actually get him thrown away in prison, but you were a gigantic threat nonetheless. He had an accomplice plant the gun near your seat at the wedding, and framed you for murder."

"I guess we should get prepped for the trial huh?" said Alice.

"Hold it!"

-------------

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick..."

Phoenix mumbled something incoherant and rolled over, pulling the covers over his body further to hide himself.

"Hey Niiiiiiiick."

...

"NICK!!!"

"I didn't do it! Don't take my badge away!" he shouted, jolting up in bed.

Maya giggled, "Calm down Nick, I was trying to wake you up."

Phoenix grumbled and glanced around his room in the office, "Couldn't you have been... I don't know, a bit gentler?"

"I tried, but you kept rolling over and mumbling something about "Finally solving that eight year case.""

Phoenix chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, "What time is it?"

"Ten fifteen, why?"

Phoenix's eyes widened, "Crap! The trial, Maya, grab your cell phone and call von Karma, tell her to bring what we found yesterday at the Hotel!"

"Come to think of it, where were you yesterday Nick, I looked all over for you and I couldn't find you anywhere."

"Gah! Maya... just, please, call Fanziska for me, okay?" he asked, pecking her on the lips before running to his closet and pulling out his grey hoody.

------------

Apollo's eyes widened when the door of the defendent's lounge burst open. In walked Phoenix Wright, flanked by a beautiful looking woman with short silver hair, a frilly suit, and a...

WHAP

"Ow! Mr. Wright, what are you doing with that woman, and why is she hauling that thing around? It hurts!"

Franziska frowned and glared at Apollo, "Apollo Justice..."

Apollo straightened out immidiately, "Y... Yes m'am!"

"You're as pathetic as Phoenix Wright is, always relying on other people for help!" She reached out a hand to Phoenix and he placed something in it. She tossed it to Apollo.

Apollo caught it and looked closely at it. It was a small hunk of wood with black markings on it. It smelled heavily of brass and gunpowder, a smell Apollo found all too familier these days, "Um, how's this supposed to help me again?"

WHAP

"OW!"

"Foolish fool who asks foolishly foolish questions!"

Phoenix smiled and chuckled a little, "Apollo, I did my own bit of investigating. I found out the murderer was in that hotel the day before you did, Edgeworth told me everything, so I went and checked it out. I ran into Franziska there, and she helped me find that in 's room, on the third floor." Phoenix reached into his hoody's pocket and pulled out a paper, handing it to Apollo, "Here, these are the schematics for the building. Ema had a look, and it turns out the angle from Mr. Hatter's window was perfect to take the shot with a long ranged rifle. That wooden block is extracted from the window that the weapon was fired from."

Franziska smirked, "This foolish defense attorney begged me to help him find this evidence for you."

Phoenix laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head, "Anyways, this will be your decisive evidence for this trial. I'm sorry I didn't let you know sooner, but as fate would have it, it seems you've already figured out that Mr. Hatter murdered the victim from the hotel. An amazing bit of deduction really."

"Thanks, Mr. Wright. And... what's your name?"

WHAP

"OW!"

"Franziska von Karma, the perfect prosecutor, and you will NOT forget it, understand, Apollo Justice?!"

"Y... yes m'am!"

'Does she really have to say my full name?' he thought.

---------------

'Man,' thought Apollo, 'Mr. Wright has the weirdest friends. A spirit medium girlfriend, an adopted magician daughter, a scruffy detective who's name is literally Gumshoe (and I thought my name was a bad pun), a scientific detective obsessed with snackoos, the frilly guy standing across from me, and now a woman with a WHIP?'

"Is the defense ready ?" asked the Judge.

"Trucy," said Apollo, turning to his partner, "Has your dad always attracted these... strange people?"

Trucy grinned, "Oh you bet, daddy has a bad habit of making strange friends. Did you know that Daddy knows MaskdeMasque... personally?"

"I don't even want to know the story behind that one."

"Oh, you should hear Daddy's stories about Mr. Godot, a visor so intense its red beams burn into your soul."

"V... VISOR?"

"Ahem! Will the defense please save its personal conversations for outside the courtroom?" snapped the Judge. "Are you ready Mr. Justice?"

"Err, right... hehe, sorry Your Honor."

"Is the prosecution ready Mr. Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth smirked, "But of course. We have prepared our witness to testify."

Dmitri looked like he had been knocked down quite a few pegs from the day before, and he was fidgeting, rubbing his arms without thinking of it. Apollo frowned, 'This guy is really messed up. I feel sorry for him, but I can't back down now!' thought Apollo.

"Witness, you will testify, what is your relationship with Riley Hatter?"

"I... I don't know him. It is as simple as that. These markings, they are an extremely private matter, one which I'd prefer not to discuss, especially not in a court room. Before today,I didn't even know the man's name."

"OBJECTION! Mr. Sevor, your lies are flimsy, at best!" Shouted Apollo, pointing at Sevor and glaring. "I have proof you were associated with Riley Hatter, and it's right here, on his employee's list, your name! It's simple when you think about it, the one that's torturing you, blackmailing you, has SOMETHING on you, is none other than Riley Hatter!"

"Objection! Where is your proof of this? All we know is that the witness was being tortured, we don't know if it was Hatter that did the tying or not."

"You're right Edgeworth, I don't have a very decisive piece of evidence that shows he is Hatter's accomplice, but I do know one thing, and that's what Ms. Wonder told me herself, just the other day!"

_"He ran behind the alter, and I shot at him."_

"So let's see it then, what's your theory Justice?"

"It all goes back to that case... four years ago. I would like to call Alice Wonder to the stand. Dmitri was Hatter's accomplice, and I'm going to wrap this case up once and for all."

"Very well," said the Judge, "May the defendent take the stand."

"Alice..." said Apollo, "I want you to testify about the case four years ago. The murder of Adam Samuel."

Alice covered her mouth and felt a lump rising in her throat. "That man, Riley Hatter, he and I were dating at the time, Adam and I were close friends. Adam was a former employee at Top Tune. He always told me he wanted to be a police officer, that it was his dream... I didn't know about the secret that Top Tune was hiding back then, that is, until that day. Back then, Riley was clean cut, always wore a suit around, seemed like a real gentleman. The Riley here today is the real man... behind the mask."

_"Hey Alice, you got a minute?" asked Adam._

_Alice smiled and nodded, "Yeah, just make it quick," she whispered, glancing around the office above her cubicle walls, "I think the chief has it out for me or something. Can never do enough work for the big blue LAPD and all that jazz."_

_"Listen Alice, it's about Riley."_

_"What about Riley?"_

_"Well, I just got my badge, so don't hold me to this, but you really shouldn't be associating with someone like him. I used to work for him... and we did some things, bad things."_

_"Quit joking, does it look like April first to you?"_

_"Listen," he hissed, grabbing her shoulders and shoving her into her office chair, "The company he owns, you know it. At its core it isn't about mechanics or computers or cars, it's not about any of that. He has hurt people Alice, a lot of people, and I don't want you to fall into that trap."_

_"Adam, what are you talking about? Why are you acting so strange? Riley would never..."_

_"Alice I'm begging you, just listen to me."_

_"But what..."_

_"I love you Alice."_

_"Adam..."_

_"I've loved you for a long time, and I can't hide secrets from you anymore. Top Tune blackmails people to get its main source of revenue, and Riley is at the head of it all. I helped him build that monster Alice, and I didn't lift a finger to stop him. I want you to know the truth." Adam leaned forward, stroking her hair, and kissed her deeply. Her eyes widened, and then closed. Before she knew it he had pulled away, "Please Alice, stay away from him."_

"Adam was murdered the next day. I knew it was Riley that did it. Out of my own anger and frustration, I arranged the crime scene so he would get an easier guilty verdict. Riley was declared innocent due to my own foolishness, and I was locked in prison for four years. People always say follow your heart, but my heart got me locked up, and got Adam killed..."

Apollo sighed and shook his head, "Hatter killed Adam Samuel because he had told Alice the truth. He would have killed Alice too, but she was declared guilty for tampering with evidence, so there was no need. This brings us to four years later, Alice is released from prison and befriends Ms. Clives and Mr. Black, another victimized employee of Top Tune.

"This creates a huge problem for the hatter, Alice meeting Eric Black. To keep Black's mouth shut he steals the veil as blackmail and threatens Black, but he didn't listen, so the Hatter, bitter over being ignored and worried he would be exposed for the fraud he was, murdered Black's wife to be. He tore Black's life apart just to keep his mouth closed, and used an accomplice, Dmitri Sevor, to plant a weapon and frame Alice Wonder.

"The first shot is fired from the hotel, this is the shattering shot that penetrated Jennifer Clives' skull, the second shot is fired from Dmitri Sevor in order to garner the crowd's attention. Alice picks up the gun and fires at Dmitri, who fled behind the alter, she misses and hits the alter and Dmitri gets away clean."

"What?" asked the Judge, "That would make three shots."

Apollo sighed, "It's been bugging me too, that third shot that I heard. It makes sense, since it was so far away, and people were concentrating on the immidiate kill zone. Dmitri, can you confirm this?"

The waiter stood from the crowd, "... yes, I shot in the air to get everyone's attention. I... am sorry, but he threatened me, tortured me."

"Hold it!"

Apollo's eyes widened, the Judge coughed, and Edgeworth's eyes narrowed. Riley Hatter had run up to the witness stand, knocking Alice out of the way. "Youse got no proof! I was in that building, those detectives that scoured it didn't find nuthin'. The prosecutor said as much!" he shouted, pointing at Edgeworth.

Apollo smirked, "This is where your slopiness is your undoing Hatter."

"What?!"

Apollo slammed his fists down on the desk, "You were so close Hatter, so close to getting away with your crime. You had a fall, Alice, and an accomplice, Dmitri. You cleaned up after yourself at the hotel. Everything was perfect...

but ONE thing!"

Riley flinched, "What youse talkin' about?!"

"You left gunpowder residue on the window you took the shot from. The very shot that killed Jennifer Clives, Los Angelas' beloved mayor! The window that this chunk of wood is from has a perfect angle on the scene of the murder. When you took that shot the muzzle was close to the window sill, and left distinct gunpowder burn. You packed up the rifle and left, thinking you were scot free, when in reality, you were careless and left behind a piece of evidence that would lock you away forever!"

Riley gripped the witness stand, panting heavily, "How can youse... say this junk... you stupid...KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID..."

The Judge slammed his gavel down and sighed, "It appears this trial has come to a close, and a tragic one at that. Adam Samuel, killed because he said too much, and Jennifer Clives, simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Apollo frowned when Alice started to sob next to him, Trucy hugging her for comfort.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" asked the Judge.

"We have Your Honor. We find the defendent, Alice Wonder, not guilty."

"This concludes today's proceedings..."

----------------

Trucy escorted Alice out of the court room, following Apollo. The attorney turned around and sighed, "Alice, I'm sorry. Everything that's happened to you."

"It's just horrible!" shouted Trucy.

"She's right..." Apollo turned to see Miles Edgeworth, "Such a thing is unforgivable, and should not be tolerated. , I came here to apologize. I know now what you've been through, and I regret my actions, but you must understand, I'm just..."

Alice smiled sadly, "Doing your job. I know all about that Mr. Edgeworth. It's okay. I shouldn't have messed with that crime scene, Adam was important to me. Maybe if I hadn't done something so stupid, Riley would've been caught much earlier."

Apollo grinned, "You shouldn't blame yourself, none of this was your fault."

Edgeworth smirked, "Okay Wright's pupil, why don't you prove that it wasn't her fault? Got any evidence?"

"E... evidence?"

"That's right!" shouted Trucy, "Show her some evidence that it's not her fault, she is a cop after all!"

"Um... okay... lemme see here... The glock!"

Alice raised an eyebrow and smirked, "The glock? You must be joking."

Apollo grinned, "Not at all Ms. Wonder. Riley was scum, he blackmailed his way through life, and this weapon was his attempt to frame you!"

"So?"

"What did you do when you thought you saw the killer fleeing the scene?"

Alice glared in determination, "I picked up that gun and shot, I couldn't just let him get away!"

"See? You may have tampered with evidence, sure, but that's a forgivable crime, and not permanant in any way. The real evidence that it wasn't your fault isn't the murder weapon, it's your heart. You did everything in your power to make sure Riley paid for the crimes he had commited. When you thought that man was the killer because he dropped the weapon, you didn't even hesitate, you took action because it was the right thing to do."

"Mr. Justice..."

"It doesn't matter that Riley wasn't caught then, what matters is that he was caught now, before things got out of hand. Alice, this whole thing is the Hatter's fault... not yours."

"Thank you... Apollo Justice."

_A very merry unbirthday indeed._


	29. Chapter 29

Cloud: While I'm going through and fixing my mistakes and holes in the story, ie. editing. I figure we need to take a break, and I've cooked up a good chunk of one shots for you guys to enjoy. Hmm, I think they're all shipping too, just a little bit. Don't blame me for "Steel Samurai Surprise", one of my friends corrupted me and said they'd be cute together.

Interval

**Test Tubes and Burgers**

"Hmmmmmmm."

"What?"

"Hmmmmmm."

"What... are you staring at me for Ms. Fey?"

Wright and Justice Law Offices had been without case offers for a good few weeks now. This caused an epidemic of laziness to spread around to its coworkers. Due to this fact, any client would be put off by such a lazy atmosphere. Currently, Maya and Apollo were sitting on the couch, watching TV. Maya had taken to studying Apollo, and the rookie defense attorney didn't know what to make of it, "It's just... nah, that's not it."

Apollo frowned, "You've kind of been watching me for the past ten minutes, it's a bit creepy."

"THAT"S IT!"

"Wah!" Apollo screamed, falling off of the couch. He sat up with widened eyes, "What's it, what's wrong Ms. Fey?"

"I know now!" exclaimed Maya, pounding a fist in the palm of her hand, "You're some failed test tube baby right? Nick, desperate for cases and unable to do the one thing he loved, turned to science!"

"Um... what are you talking about?"

"Don't you see Apollo? You were supposed to be a clone of Nick, but he bumbled the experiments and came up with a second rate attorney."

"H... hey! Second rate attorney?! That's a low blow."

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"

'Hmm,' thought Apollo, 'There's only one person I know who could have such a carefree laugh.'

Phoenix came walking in from the office room, hands in the pockets of his grey hoody, attorneys badge proudly displayed just below the hood, "I should have warned you that Maya here has a really active imagination. Just last night she woke up screaming. Turns out she was having a nightmare where she was being eaten by burgers."

"B... burgers?! And what the hell are you doing wearing your badge on that thing!?"

Phoenix frowned for a moment and pulled out the collar of his hoody where the badge resided, "Oh, this? I make it a point to wear it wherever I go, you never know when your next client is gonna come a knockin'."

"It looks ridiculous with that grey sweater, and that pink beanie..."

Maya frowned at Apollo, "I helped Trucy make that beanie thank you very much! We put all our heart into it, and Nick... he..." Maya turned her head away, cheeks blazing.

"I gave her a little peck on the cheek to show my appriciation."

'These two are really something else,' thought Apollo, 'I never thought that two strange people like this could be together.'

"It... It wasn't fair at all Nick, it caught me completely by surprise. Hey, you wanna go out and get some burgers?"

"It's your lucky day Maya, Alice paid us handsomely for defending her."

"Objection!" shouted Apollo, "Th... that's my money."

"Don't worry Apollo," said Phoenix, "I won't spend it all, and I'll pay you back."

"Please Apollo?" Maya put her hands together and her eyes widened, watering slightly.

'That's not very fair,' thought Apollo, 'Who could resist a face like that?'

"Okay," said Apollo, "But just this once."

"YAY!" shouted Maya.

"Good show Apollo, you do have a heart of gold after all," said Phoenix.

'And you have a heart of stone,' he thought.

-------------------

**Steel Samurai Surprise**

Edgeworth frowned and sighed heavily, crumbling up the paper and throwing it in the trash can next to his office desk, "I can't do this. It's so stupid. Some things are just better left unsaid." He turned to his computer, clicking the moniter on and getting back to work, yet every so often he would glance down at the paper in the trash can. "Argh... this is interfering with my work now?"

"Mr. Edgeworth?"

"This is an office, you should knock before entering."

Iris blanched and cowered behind the door, holding the file folder she had brought close to her chest, "I'm sorry Mr. Edgeworth! It's just... I brought the case file you wanted, and the door was open, so I thought I'd..."

Edgeworth felt heat rising to his face, "Ahem, I apologize for startling you. Please come in Ms. Hawthorne."

Iris nodded and slowly stepped into his office,setting the files down on his desk. "The suspect was declared guilty due to decisive evidence that was found at the scene of the crime."

"Oh," said Edgeworth, "You're first guilty verdict? Good job."

Iris smiled and nodded, "I did learn from the best after all."

Edgeworth cleared his throat again, "The best, surely you don't mean m..."

"Feenie."

The frilly prosecutor coughed, "Wright! You must be joking!"

_"Okay Iris, listen up. You saw me do this in the trial with Godot right?"_

_"Right!"_

_"Now say I just threw some really descisive evidence at you that proved the client innocent, what do you do?"_

_"Well, if it proved them innocent I guess... I would take the Not Guilty."_

_Phoenix shook his head, "You can't do that Iris."_

_"But... why not?"_

_"Mia taught me something, something that was passed down to her from Mr. Armando. Something that Edgeworth had to learn all on his own."_

_"What is it?"_

_"A lawyer has to keep smiling until the bitter end. On the defense's side, it's our job to believe in our client and get that Not Guilty verdict. On the prosecution's side, it's your job to doubt, and to find the real culprit, whether it's the defendant or someone else entirely."_

_"But what if the client is innocent?"_

_"Then ultimately, the truth will come out, you have to believe in that. The prosecution works with the police for a reason. Combined with the defense, and with a Judge and Jury to top it off, the truth will come out. There are times when false verdicts are declared, innocent people punished, but unless you keep smiling, you'll never move on, you'll never become better at your career. So next time I see you in court..."_

_"Right! I'll get that guilty verdict."_

Edgeworth smirked and rubbed his chin, "Wright sure has changed," he said softly, "I suppose I have too." Edgeworth reached into the trash can and plucked out the crumbled piece of paper he had been writing on, "I suppose it's time to let that change take effect."

"Mr. Edgeworth, what's that note?"

"Oh, this? Just something I was writing for an old friend, nothing much."

"Ummm... one more thing..."

"Yes Ms. Hawthorne?"

"Please, call me Iris."

"You can call me Edgeworth then."

Iris frowned, "That's your last name."

Edgeworth chuckled, "I never liked my first name, I always got made fun of for it. I even had my lunch money stolen by a certain someone once."

"Alright... Edgeworth."

"What was the one thing?"

Iris' face turned beet red, and she slowly began backing out of the office, laughing nervously, "Eh, heh heh, oh it's nothing, don't worry your head off over it. I'll be back if there are any other updates on the case." She slammed the door behind her and leaned against it, breathing a sigh of relief.

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow, 'That was... odd behavior,' he thought. He uncrumbled the note he had been writing and read it to himself.

_Wright,_

_I rarely say it, so I figured I'd take the opprotunity with a letter. Wright, I just want to thank you for all that you've done for me. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't still be a prosecutor._

_-Edgeworth_

Edgeworth smiled and turned back to the file that Iris had brought him. He opened it up and his eyes widened, "This... this is...

"A STEEL SAMURAI PREMIUM ULTRA RARE CARD!"

_Edgeworth,_

_Thank you for being so kind to me in the office, this is a gift for you._

_-Iris_

'How did Iris know my secret?' he thought.

--Outside Edgeworth's Office--

"Where is it, oh, I didn't mean to give him that. Detective Gumshoe, was there a card in that case file?"

"Sure was pal! I thought it was evidence... hey! What are you turning so red for?!"

--------------

**Heartache**

_"Phoenix Wright, you are here on trial for presenting false evidence, how do you pleed?"_

_Phoenix hung his head in shame, "Guilty... your Honor."_

The box was full of things from around the office, random papers from cases had been shoved into the trash can. His computer had been unplugged, and the desk lamp shoved into the box as well. Phoenix sighed, looking at the office around him, 'I can't stay here anymore... I lost my badge.'

"Nick!"

Phoenix flinched when the door to the office burst open, revealing a panting Maya, "Nick... I... I came as fast as I could. What happened?"

Phoenix looked away from her, "I lost my badge Maya... I presented false evidence in the trial without knowing, and they stripped me of my right as an attorney."

Maya stepped forward, holding a hand out, "But, how can this be?"

Phoenix turned away from her, walking to the window next to his desk and leaning on the seal, "It is. Now I'm left with a daughter that no one else can care for... and no way to pay for it. That's not even it, they took away the thing that I loved, the thing that made my life complete."

Maya lowered her hand and felt a sting come to her eyes, "Nick, I'll help you, I'll help you with money, but I don't know what else to do. I'm sorry,this was an impossibility."

"Just leave, I need to be left alone right now. I need time to think."

Maya frowned, 'I can't leave now,' thought Maya, 'Not when he's in such pain.'

Phoenix closed his eyes and let his head fall, "Please Maya, it's over for me, just leave."

"It's not over for you yet... Phoenix."

'That voice!' Phoenix wheeled around, and Maya no longer stood before him, "Chief!"

Mia smiled, "It's good to see you again, old friend."

"What are you talking about? My badge is gone."

Mia frowned and glared, "Phoenix, your badge may be gone, but you are still a defense attorney!"

"W... what?!"

"Don't forget what I taught you, the thing that Diego passed down to me, a lawyer never stops smiling until the bitter end. Phoenix, they took your badge away, but they can never take away your spirit, your drive to find the truth. You MUST find the truth. Was Zak Gramereye innocent?"

"Yes! Of course he was, there was another murderer, I know it!"

"Then you must prove your client not guilty... by any means necesarry. The Phoenix I know wouldn't lay down and take this like a wounded puppy dog. The Phoenix I know would fight back, even when backed into a corner with nothing left."

"How?"

"Investigation, what else do you have? Find the evidence that will put the real culprit away forever."

"Mia, this is crazy, even if I found out the truth I could never take any of this to court."

"You need a certified lawyer, someone young, fresh off the bar exam, not easily corruptable by the powers that be. Someone with a strong will, someone like you. I know you can do this Phoenix. If you turn this case on its head, there's nothing you CAN'T do. Prove Gramereye innocent, and in doing so, you will prove your own innocence. With your name cleared, you would be able to take the bar exam again."

"Is that really possible?"

Mia nodded, "It is very possible. It's not over until the bitter end Phoenix. Your friends are here for you, never forget that, and we will help you in any way we can."

Phoenix nodded, "Right. I'll solve this case, and I'll get the real killer!"

Mia beamed, "That's more like it, now I think my sister wants to talk to you."

Before Phoenix knew what had happened Mia was already gone, and Maya stood before him once again. He walked to his desk and pulled the trash can up onto it. He began to pull out the case files and sort them in alphabetical order as they had been, "Nick, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'll stay at the office... I probably couldn't afford a new place anyways," he said with a grin.

Maya grinned right back, "You bet, there's no way I'm dropping money on an apartment, and I am NOT letting you stay at Fey Manor."

"Maya, I just wanted to thank you. If it wasn't for you being by my side all this time, I would've never become who I am today. I don't know if I'll get my badge back, but I do know one thing..."

"What's that?"

"That I will prove Gramereye's innocence, as well as my own."

"Right! First things first! We need to review the case file again!"

"Already on it," said Phoenix with a smirk, holding up a single manilla folder, "Partner."


	30. Chapter 30

Case 4: Turnabout Mirror

_A reflection in the mirror is just that..._

_a reflection._

"MMMMPH!"

"Oh I'm so sorry, did that hurt? I'll be a bit more gentle."

"MMMPH, MPH!!!!!!! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_A shadow of our true self, an alternate image, as it were._

"You don't have a very high tolerance for this sort of thing. Hmmmm."

_And so, one must wonder, can we really find the truth through a mirror..._

_When all the mirror shows..._

_Are shadows?_

Chapter 1: The Funhouse

"Daddy!"

Phoenix lowered the newspaper he was reading at his desk and raised an eyebrow. In front of him stood Trucy and Maya, looking excited out of their minds. 'Oh boy,' thought Phoenix, 'These two together is never a good sign.' After a few inner prayers he coughed a little to clear his throat, "Yes Trucy, Maya?"

"Nick, we found this really cool theme park and we absolutely have to go. There's a fun house there I've been dying to visit."

Phoenix flinched visibly, "F... fun house? With mirrors that trick you into going in the wrong direction, and things popping out of nowhere..." The defense attorney felt a chill run down his spine, "You couldn't pay me to go to a place like that."

"C'mon Nick! It can't be that bad, Pearly's coming, and your student..."

"Apollo," chimed Trucy.

"Right, Apollo!"

"You've known him for weeks," said Phoenix, "Shouldn't you know his name?"

"That's beside the point Nick, when's the last time we did something fun like this? I haven't been to a theme park in ages!"

"I took you to see Trucy's magic show the other day."

"That doesn't count," said Trucy, "That's a family thing."

"Alright," said Phoenix, "But on one condition, I'm not going into that fun house."

------------

"Deep breaths... calm thoughts..." Pearl inhaled deeply, letting out the sigh as the cold water fell across her back. She had been sitting there for the better part of an hour, and her clothes were soaked to her skin. Her hair was let down, falling over her shoulders. 'Who should I channel?' she thought.

"Heya!"

"WAH!"

Pearl stumbled over, falling from the rock she had been sitting on and into the lake below. She swam to the surface, sputtering and gasping for breath. When she cleared her eyes of water and looked up at the grassy terrain surrounding the lake she saw a boy about her age with a red vest and strange hair. "I'm sorry!" he shouted suddenly, "I didn't mean to startle you! Ms. Fey told me to pick you up!"

Pearl frowned, "You're Mr. Nick's attorney friend aren't you?"

"Mr... Nick? You mean Mr. Wright?"

Pearl heaved and big sigh and swam to the shore, climbing out and ringing her kimono out, "You caught me in the middle of training," she said, pouting slightly. She held out a hand for him to shake, "I'm Pearl Fey, Mystic Maya's cousin, and hopefully Mr. Nick's cousin... soon."

Apollo gulped and blushed lightly, taking her hand and shaking it gently, "It's nice to meet you, I saw you during that arsonist case, but we never really got introduced to each other, did we?"

Pearl giggled, "Last time I saw you your face was covered in snackoos, curtosy of Ms. Skye."

Apollo frowned, "Ema," he grumbled.

"So how are they doing?" she asked curiously.

He scratched the back of his head, "Erm, fine I guess, why were you wondering?"

The teenage girl frowned, "Well, they've known each other for a long time, and they're still not married."

"You seem dead set on getting these two together."

"There's a long story behind it," she muttered, "But anyways, got my ticket for the train?"

"Right here," he said, pulling it from his pocket, "If I had a car I would've picked you up myself."

Pearl smirked, "Wow, you actually have a lot in common with Mr. Nick, he didn't learn how to drive until a few years ago."

Apollo's eyes widened, "You're kidding. I hope you're kidding. Mr. Wright and I are nothing alike."

"The court room sure tells a different story. I saw your last case. If I didn't know any better, I'd say the two of you were related or something."

"_HOLD IT!"_

_Edgeworth smirked, "Kicking and squirming until the bitter end. You could be his clone."_

"That's just me doing the best I can. I barely scrape by on the skin of my teeth as it is. If it weren't for everyone around me, my friends, I would never get the right verdict."

"That's not necesarrily true."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"You'll come to find out. C'mon Apollo, we've got an amusement park to go to."

----------------

They arrived at night, while everything was bright and colorful. The theme park itself was called Amusement Factory, and just from looking in Phoenix and the others could already spot several giant roller coasters. The thirty three year old attorney could already feel his stomach churn, and from the looks of it Apollo was feeling the same way. Maya, Trucy, and Pearl looked like they were about to explode with joy as they bought their tickets. As they walked through the gate, making their way through the crowd of people, Maya held up her hands, "This place is huuuuuuuuge. Nick, let's go to the funhouse!" she shouted.

"Hey, I said no funhouse!" he shouted, not able to protest any further when Maya grabbed him by the hoody and dragged him off in the other direction.

"Look!" shouted Trucy, pointing at a large sign as they passed a cotton candy stand, "Free Magic show, participants welcome!"

Apollo smiled at Trucy's enthusiasm... until she ran off, leaving him with Pearl. "Well," said Apollo, scratching the back of his neck, "let's go find something to do." They continued walking towards the center of the park, "So, how do you know Mr. Wright?"

"I met him a year after he met Mystic Maya," she said with a light smile. "It was during a case that would change my life forever..."

"_My sweet Pearl..."_

"My mother was obsessed."

"Obsessed?"

"I'm sure you know already, how the Kurain technique works. The technique is passed down through the blood of the family. My mother was the eldest, she was supposed to take the position of master. It was handed down to my aunt instead."

"Maya's mother."

"That's right, Mystic Misty Fey. Usually the younger will not get that honor, but my aunt was so powerful, so wise, so kind, that she was given the position. I was young, I didn't see it at first, but my mother began to change. She became so focused on dethroning my aunt that it corrupted her. I actually have a sister, her name is Iris."

"Prosecutor Hawthorne?"

Pearl nodded, "That's her, I'm sure Mr. Nick has already told you about the tragedies that occured at Hazakura temple eight years ago. She and I got back into contact after Mr. Nick solved that last case, and I saw why Mr. Nick used to love her so much. Iris and Dahlia were born long before me, as twins. Father wasn't a very kind person, he abandoned my mother when he found out she had weak powers, and took my sisters with him. I was left behind, still in the womb. In my mother's mind my sole purpose was to take the Master's position. She framed Mystic Maya, killed a doctor, caused my aunt's death, and Mr. Godot is on death row, all because of her."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's alright," she said, "Because I also learned that I had a new family, Mr. Nick, and Mystic Maya. Mystic Misty sacrificed herself to save me, and Mr. Godot did his best to protect Mystic Maya. Enough talk about the past, I wanna go on the Ferris wheel!" she shouted excitedly.

"Hey! Hold on a sec!"

'Geez,' he thought, 'Where do these girls get all this energy?'

----------

Maya stopped short of the entrance into the funhouse, turning around and wrapping her arms around Phoenix's shoulder, "Since you're such a scardy cat, why don't you come find me," she whispered softly. Phoenix smirked when she pulled away and ran into the funhouse.

"Alright," he said, "I'll come and get you!"

----------

"And without further adue, Trucy Wright, of the world famous Gramereye troupe!"

Applause echoed through the crowd in the small auditorium as Trucy made her way on stage.

----------

The ferris wheel reached it's peak and stopped, Pearl held out her cotton candy to Apollo, a large smile on her face, "Take a bite."

Apollo grabbed a piece from the ball and popped it into his mouth. He felt it disolve and smiled. Pearl started to giggle, "What?" he asked.

She pointed to his mouth, still giggling, and he wiped off the cotton candy that had stuck to his lip with a frown.

----------

Suddenly, all the lights in the amusement park stuttered and died. People started a light panic, and the crowds erupted into conversation. Children screamed for their parents and people began to mass at the gate, wanting to leave now that the power had died.

Inside the fun house, all the lights went off, leaving Phoenix in the dark, surrounded by mirrors, "Maya!" he shouted, "Maya!"

"Nick!"

Phoenix cursed and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small pen light, 'It's not much,' he thought, 'but it'll have to do.'

He clicked the pen light and it illuminated a small area around him, including the mirrors that were close to him. He began to feel down the mirrors with his hand, pretending they were just regular walls and trying not to get distracted. After what seemed like forever he reached an opening, and the light widened around him. An pair of arms clashed around his back when Maya hugged him, "There you are, I was so scared."

"It's alright, it's just a power outa..." Phoenix's eyes narrowed as he gazed behind Maya.

"What is it Nick?"

There was a man slumped in a chair, tied at the waist and arms, bound and gagged. A pool of dark liquid lay at the feet of the chair. "Maya... call the police now!"


	31. Chapter 31

Cloud:I haven't been on hiatus, there's a reason that I haven't updated in this long, that reason is revealed with this chapter. If you haven't played Investigations yet I suggest you do, there will be some spoilers ahead. I'll try to be light on refering to cases from that game.

Kay: "Badger GET."

Case 4: Turnabout Mirror

Chapter 2: The Great Thief Yatagarasu

"Listen to me!!"

...

"No I don't have frequent flier miles and NO I'm not in the Skymiles club!"

...

"No, you are not listening to me! This is urgent, I don't care about the cost, I don't care that it would overbook, you have to get me on that flight!"

...

"Because it's a matter of life and death!"

...

"Yes please! Yes I would like that! Yes!"

...

"Thank you!"

She flipped the phone shut and took a deep breath, grinning to herself for her accomplishment.

"Hold on Edgeworth, Yatagarasu is coming to pay you a visit!"

---------

The scene was that of death, a scene Phoenix knew all too well now. He and Maya had been the ones to find the body, so they were being held until the detectives arrived and could asses the situation, and they were currently seated on the bed of an ambulance. He had a strong feeling that a couple of good friends would be the first on the scene. This feeling was confirmed when he saw a straight red sports car pull up to the police tape surrounding the entrance of the funhouse. Edgeworth and Gumshoe stepped out respectively.

The prosecutor approached Phoenix, shaking his head with a smirk, "Trouble seems to follow you everywhere doesn't it Wright?"

"Ha, it's not like I go looking for it Edgeworth."

Phoenix stood and held out his hand. Edgeworth stepped forward and took it, "I've got news on the Five Eyes Wright, but it would behoove us to start with what's in front of us."

"Of course."

"Any suspects yet?"

"Not that Maya or I know of, we discovered the body and called 911. We're already cleared because by the time we arrived at the park with our party the vic had already been dead for at least a couple of hours."

"Party, so it wasn't just you two on a date?"

"No, I came here with Trucy, Apollo, and Pearls."

"Where are they now?"

"With the rest of the crowd who's curious but can't approach the crime scene."

"Tch, figures. Listen Wright, I'm hoping they make a good arrest, I don't want this to escalate to where we're facing off."

"Why's that?"

"...I'm nervous. This whole thing with the terrorist group has the entire department on edge, and it's pretty much public knowledge that we've teamed up to investigate it."

"Were we trying to keep it secret?"

"Not neccesarily, but think about it for a second. The two of us, publicly investigating a terrorist group, in one place at a specific time."

Phoenix frowned, "I can see how that might be a problem."

Edgeworth frowned and crossed his arms, "It's bad enough that our investigation isn't secret. It's not news, but it's not hush-hush either, and I don't want to go around painting a target on our foreheads."

"You better get to your investigation Edgeworth."

"Right, Detective Gumshoe."

Gumshoe ran up to the group and rendered a salute, "Yes Mr. Edgeworth sir?!"

"Get a statement from these two so they can go home, I'll go ahead of you and you can meet me inside."

"You got it, sir!"

'Something tells me this day is about to get a lot longer,' thought Phoenix.

"Siiiir!"

The group turned towards the shout, which had come from one of the police. The officer ran to the group, huffing and puffing by the time he had reached them. He bent over, supporting himself on his knees and taking deep breaths. "Sir... Mr. Edgeworth... they... they arrested a suspect!"

"Well? Who's the suspect officer?"

"We found her wandering around the funhouse covered in blood sir! Her name is Laura Hackley."

"Covered in blood? How covered?"

"Soaked sir. The victim bled out a lot and has a very large number of lacerations, so it makes sense."

Edgeworth sighed, "I better get in there and take a look then."

"Laura Hackley..." muttered Phoenix.

Maya stood from the ambulance and approached him, setting a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Whats up Nick?"

"Nothing, it's just... I swear I've heard that name before."

----------

When the questioning was over Phoenix and Maya returned to the group. Phoenix drove back to the law offices and dropped off Trucy and Apollo, who simply wanted to get to sleep at that moment in time. Pearl, on the other hand, wanted to come with them. Phoenix drove towards the detention center with no hesitation, and neither of the Fey's said a word. It was already well past visiting hours, but Maya didn't think Phoenix cared about that particualr fact very much. When they arrived Phoenix walked to the entrance and right in like he owned the place. Behind the counter was a female officer. Phoenix leaned on the counter and gave possibly the most dazzling smile Maya had ever seen, "Ms. Hackley?"

The woman hesitated for a second before pointing down one of the hallways. "Second door on the left," she said shyly, "But visiting hours are over, if you could come back later you..."

"That's alright," he added, "I'll only be a few seconds."

They were walking down the hallways when Maya nudged him in the side, "Two things, one, how did you do that, and two, how come you never smile like that around me?"

Phoenix simply chuckled, leaving Maya to pout.

The officer in the hall tried to stop them, but Phoenix whispered something in his ear. After a few seconds of silence the officer led them inside the room. This wasn't the visiting room, there was no glass pane to seperate them and no phones in cubicles. There was simply a table. It was clearly the interrogation room. At the table were two people, one of them was the suspect, the other was Detective Gumshoe. "Hey pal! What are you doing in here, this is for strict police business only!"

"Calm down Gumshoe." Phoenix held up his hand and grinned, "I'm just here to speak with Ms. Hackley, how's the investigation going?"

"We found a ton of evidence and the autopsy is underway, but you can't look until you have her as your client!"

"That's what I'm here for."

"Uh uh, visiting hours are over!"

Pearl suddenly lurched forward past Maya and Phoenix, "C'mon Mr. Gumshoe... pleeeeeease."

Phoenix flinched, he knew how lethal the puppy dog eyes of the Fey clan were, poor old Gumshoe didn't stand a chance under that kind of pressure.

"... Alright, but you better make it quick pal!"

Phoenix nodded in agreement and walked to the table. He didn't sit down, "Ms. Hackley?"

The woman was pretty young, probably about nineteen at most. Her blonde hair was cropped short, and she looked distraught about something, "My name is Phoenix Wright and I'm here to ask you a few questions."

"I was talking with the detective..."

Her reply was quiet, almost a whisper.

"Yes, I'm a defense attorney, I was just wondering if you had one."

"I wouldn't be able to afford an attorney."

"And why's that?"

She looked down at her lap and put her hands together, "I don't even have a home."

Phoenix finally sat opposite of her, "That's alright, all that matters to me is if you're innocent or not, are you?"

Her eyes watered, "He was my brother."

"He was your brother?" asked Maya, walking behind Phoenix and laying a hand on his shoulder.

Maya knew all too well what the girl was going through at the moment, as she had been framed for her sister's murder not but eight years ago. "Nick... I don't think this girl did it."

Phoenix nodded in response to Maya's observation and leaned forward, "Why don't you tell me what happened Ms. Hackley?"

"I got a letter... from my brother. It told me to meet him in the funhouse at the park at seven o'clock. When I got there he wasn't out front so I went inside to look for him. A lot of the mirrors were broken and he... he..." she swallowed, "There was so much blood. I ran up to him and shook him, I tried to wake him up, but he was dead."

'That explains how she got soaked in blood,' thought Phoenix.

"Can I see the letter?" he asked.

"I have it right here!" Gumshoe set the letter on the table. It was zipped up in an evidence bag and the top left corner of the paper had some blood on it. It looked wrinkled and folded dozens of times, almost as if Laura had been fidgeting with it while she waited for her brother to arrive.

"Tell me about your family Laura," said Phoenix softly.

She hesitated at first and her eyes teared up again. "My father... he abandoned us. Our father is the owner of that theme park, Benjamin Hackley."

'I knew I heard that name before,' thought Phoenix, 'He's the owner of the theme park where the murder took place. He's adept in business, and is extremely famous for taking that run down theme park and turning into something viable. I better add this letter to the court record, there's more going on here than meets the eye.'

"When we were born he had our birth documents destroyed."

"She's telling the truth pal. Laura Hackley, and the victim James Hackley, they don't exist, we ran them through the system and nothing comes up."

"We grew up in an orphanage without knowing our last names. Our nanny told us, and we knew our father was famous. Eventually we left the orphanage and went out on our own. We survived day by day, taking shelter where we could and living off the kindness of others. One day, James left me, he said he had something important to do."

"And when was this Laura?" asked Phoenix.

"A couple of years ago. When I got the letter I was so happy."

_Dearest Laura,_

_I am finished. I can take care of you now, no more living in streets and eating leftover bread crumbs. I finally found it. I got some help with everything. Meet me at the Amusement Factory, in front of the funhouse at seven o'clock tonight._

_-James_

"Who delivered the letter to you?"

"No one, when I got back to my alley it was just sitting there."

"Do you know the address of the alley you were squatting in."

She shook her head, "No, but I do know it was next to a restaurant. It's a popular Italian place, I think it was called the La Pasana."

"It's okay, I know where that's at. Do you have any idea at all what your brother was doing for the two years that he was away?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize, you've been a big help, thank you for your time Laura. Gumshoe, thank you for giving me time to speak with her."

Gumshoe scratched the back of his head, "Ah heck, that's what friends are for pal!"

"Thanks Mr. Gumshoe!" Pearl hugged him and Maya giggled at the detective's face turning red.

"Laura, one thing..." Phoenix grasped the magatama tightly in his pocket, "Did you do it?"

"No, I could never hurt my brother, he always took care of me."

'No psychlocks,' thought Phoenix, 'Good.'

"I should start the investigation then, you've been in here long enough already."

"Thank you Mr. Wright."

"Just doing my job," he said with a smile.

----------

"Okay, so we know a few things now," said Phoenix.

Pearl jumped forward and ducked under the police tape of the crime scene, "That's right! We know that the victim died before seven, because he didn't arrive to meet his sister."

"The question is, why did no one find the body before us?" asked Maya.

Phoenix pondered this, "Hmm, it might just be pure chance that no one found it, it is a funhouse after all, it's extremely easy to get lost in, and the body was at the center point in the maze, pretty hard to get to. We also know that Laura didn't see anyone go in or come out while she was waiting, so it's safe to assume that whoever killed James used one of the service doors. If we have any hope of solving this, we're going to need a complete layout of the funhouse."

"Way ahead of you Wright."

Pearl's jaw dropped, "Mr. Edgeworth!"

Edgeworth smiled at Pearl as Maya and Phoenix both crossed the police tape to join them. He handed Phoenix a piece of paper with what looked like an overhead maze, "This should help you get through the funhouse, there are four other exits aside from the front door, those are three emergency exits and one service door. The detectives checked the emergency doors and they show no sign of being pried open."

"So that leaves the service entrance," muttered Phoenix.

"Our killer had a key," said Edgeworth, "Which means it's either someone who works here..."

"Or someone stole the key."

Edgeworth continued, "We also checked security footage, the key was in it's rightful place. However, there were a lot of people going in and out of this service entrance on this particular day."

"The funhouse was having trouble?"

"Apparently the sound effects refused to work, and since the key was either on a person or back in the office for the entire day..."

"That means our killer is definitely an employee at the park."

"Correct."

"Whoa, slow down Holmes and Watson," said Maya, "The partners can't keep up."

Pearl raised her hand and Phoenix chuckled, "Yes Pearls?"

"Someone could have copied the key."

Edgeworth's mouth opened, then closed, then opened, "That... is a very distinct possibility... detective!"

One of the officers ran up to the group, "Sir!"

"I want you to run a check on key makers in the local area, see if they've done any business related keys, and see if they are related to this amusement park."

"Yes sir!"

"Well Wright, I have to go, good luck with your investigation."

"You too Edgeworth, thank you for the help."

"Tch..."

The group walked wordlessly into the funhouse, and after much navigating they made their way to the crime scene in question. The body had already been removed, but the chair remained. On the floor were two chalk marks for the feet, and in the chair was the outline of the way he was tied. Phoneix made his way over, trying to avoid the tarps that covered the blood. On the floor was the rope used to tie the victim, "Did he drug him?"

"No," replied one of the officers, "There was a struggle, a lot of the mirrors were broken in the process."

"So he subdued the victim, tied him to this chair and just... cut him up?"

Pearl shuddered and Maya wrapped her arm around her.

"Any prints at all?"

"None that we could find sir, there is something strange about the rope though."

"And what's that?"

"It's half cut, almost like someone was trying to get him lose."

"Interesting..." muttered Phoenix, "Better take note of it."

Phoenix walked to where most of the officers were gathered. On the floor were dozens of shards of broken glass.

"That's gotta be a million years bad luck, huh Nick?"

"I'm already fizzed out on bad luck Maya," he said with a chuckle. He knelt down and the officers made a small gap for him, it appeared they were examining a small glass shard with some blood on it, "Is it possible the killer was injured in the struggle?"

"That's what we were thinking too," said one officer, "We're hoping it's not just the victim's blood."

Phoenix gave another glance around the room and frowned, "No murder weapon?"

"Afraid not sir, we're still looking."

"So this is it huh?"

"Nick, hey Nick, I've got an idea, we should go see the owner, remember what Laura said?" asked Maya.

"That's right, she said the owner was their father, it wouldn't hurt to ask a few questions."

"That's how it always starts," muttered Maya, "Just a few questions, and then next thing you know ZAP! I get nailed with a tazer!"

"Just don't go around shocking people this time."

"Not funny Nick!!"

"Hey! Ma'am, you can't go in there!"

A shout from the hall of mirrors.

"Watch me! Edgeworth, where are you!?"

Phoenix tilted his head at the commotion, 'Someone who knows Edgeworth trying to creep into a crime scene?'

"The great thief Yatagarasu is here to help solve this mystery!" A woman who looked to be in her twenties and wearing a pink flower shirt and shorts barreled onto the crime scene, ignoring the shouts of the officer chasing her. She grinned, "Your partner is here Edge... worth? Hey, where's Edgeworth at?"

'Great thief... Yatagarasu... and... Edgeworth?' thought Phoenix, 'Brain... cannot compute.'

"Hey, are you okay Nick?" asked Maya.

'Edgeworth... hates criminals.'

"Nick?"

'Edgeworth... and Yatagarasu...'

"Earth to Nick."

"It doesn't make any sense!!!"

"AH! Don't suddenly shout like that!"

"OBJECTION!"

The girl froze on the spot and turned to Phoenix, "That loud shout of objection..." she muttered.

"I have evidence that you aren't the great thief!"

"And what's that?"

"You're own testimony, you claim to know Edgeworth, but Edgeworth hates crime."

She scratched the back of her head, "Um... there's a long story behind it, but I really am his friend, you gotta believe me!"

"What kind of thief goes around shouting that they're a criminal?" muttered Pearl.

"Anyways, my name is Kay Faraday, you can just call me Kay, you must be that defense lawyer he's always talking about, Phoenix... Wrong was it?"

"Wright! Phoenix Wright!"

"Ah, that was it, heh, silly me."

'This is going to be a long day,' thought Phoenix.


	32. Chapter 32

Case 4: Turnabout Mirror

Chapter 3: The Raven's Weapon

Maya grinned wide, running to the woman in front of them, "You're THE Yatagarasu, the noble thief. The papers last month with that one corporation, and the card..."

Kay scratched the back of her head and grinned, "Well, I might have had something to do with that."

Maya's grin widened even further, "Can I have you're autograph!?"

"My... autograph?"

"Yes, please!"

'I knew she was lying about not having a thing for thievery,' thought Phoenix.

Pearl ran to Maya's side, "Oh oh! Me too!"

'Not you too Pearls.' Phoenix sighed and shook his head.

Maya and Pearl both handed her scraps of paper. Kay took them both with a smile, pulled out a pen, and scribbled down her autograph as if she were used to it by now. 'I have a feeling that the only reason she hasn't been arrested is because people think its too far fetched for her to be Yatagarasu.'

"Well, I had some help with that whole mess last month, there's a reason the Yatagarasu has three legs," she whispered to Maya. "You know Edgeworth, don't you Mr. Wright?"

"That's correct, were you looking for him?"

"Yeah, I expected him to be here investigating with Gummy, but he wasn't." She put a finger to her chin and frowned, "Are you here to investigate too, Mr. Wright?"

"Yes, my client is the suspect in this case."

"Are they a cold blooded killer?"

Phoenix raised an eyebrow, "No, she's innocent."

"I'll just go with you then."

"Oh that's alri... wait, what?!"

"I said I'll go investigate with you, say hello to your new partner, Kay Faraday!"

"Hey!" shouted Maya, "I'm Nick's partner, you can't just go around stealing people's roles like that!"

'I think Maya is forgetting we're talking to a phantom thief,' thought Phoenix.

"Let's just go," said Phoenix, rubbing his temples.

----------

The office was in a building at the corner of the park, they didn't have any trouble finding it thanks to all the maps strewn about the path they had been walking. When they walked inside the sight of a long hallway greeted them. On either side was one door after another, presumably leading to more offices. "So where's this guy's office at?" asked Kay, pushing past a glaring Maya and grinning at Phoenix.

"The officer said it was the last door on the left as you walk in."

They made their way down the hall, examining the various doors as they went, until they came upon the door at the end. On it was a silver plaque that read, 'Benjamin Hackley'. "I guess this is it," said Phoenix, stepping forward and knocking gently."

"WHO IS IT?!"

The group flinched at the loud voice.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR INTERRUPTIONS, I'M WORKING, GO AWAY!"

Pearl gritted her teeth, "This man is kinda loud Mr. Nick, maybe we should come back later."

"No," said Kay, "Investigations have to be thorough, we won't rest until we've examined every suspicious nook and cranny."

'What has Edgeworth done to this poor girl?' Thought Phoenix.

Phoenix cleared his throat, "Sir, I'm Phoenix Wright, attorney at law, I won't take up much of your time and I just need to ask you a few simple questions."

"I SAID I'M BUSY!"

Maya frowned and stepped past Phoenix, "There's been a murder at your park and you're not even willing to cooperate with authorities. You're the worst manager ever! I bet even Nick could run this place better than you!"

"NO ONE CAN RUN THIS PLACE BETTER THAN I CAN!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"YEAH!"

Phoenix laid a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, "Maya, you shouldn't antagonize him."

"But he's being a jerk!"

"Yeah!" Shouted Kay.

'I am surrounded by three girls with hot blood, this isn't a very good situation,' thought Phoenix, 'At this rate we'll never get inside the office.'

Kay stepped forward, shoving Phoenix out of the way and glaring at the door. "Sir!" she shouted, "Did you happen to lose something this past week!?"

There was a long, drawn out moment of silence after Kay spoke, then they heard movement on the other side of the door. A shuffling, then footsteps, and then the door clicked and was pulled open. They were met with the glare of a man well into his fifties who looked like he wanted nothing to do with the people standing in front of him. His frown deepened as the silence went on. Phoenix felt too awkward to say anything, and the girls just glared right back. "I TOLD YOU I'M BUSY, WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Kay frowned, "I hope you're aware of your situation Mr. Hackley. A murder has taken place in your theme park, and something important went missing from your files a few days ago, you wouldn't want that information to slip would you?"

Benjamin gritted his teeth and took a long, deep breath, "Very well, come, ask your questions, look around, and then leave me be."

Phoenix looked at Kay and raised an eyebrow, she simply winked at him and stuck out her tongue, "Nothing you need to worry yourself over," she said.

"Right." Phoenix stepped into the office after Benjamin, followed by his little group. "I spoke with the lead prosecutor on the case," said Phoenix, "He said something about the funhouse's sound being broken today."

"That damn thing is always giving me trouble," grumbled the old man, making his way behind his desk. His office was clean and pristine, and smelled of a sweet, flowery scent. The rug was standard for offices, and his desk was oak, cluttered with paper work and random trinkets. "And now we've gotta pay for the damn mirrors to be fixed, I might as well just tear the stupid thing down and build a new one, save me money in the long run."

'The fun house has had trouble in the past,' thought Phoenix.

Kay gave him a meaningful look and nudged her head as if encouraging him. Phoenix cleared his throat, "So it isn't the first time the funhouse has given you trouble."

"HELL NO!"

Phoenix flinched, "Is it just the sound or..."

"It's always been the sound, stupid thing is nearing retirement. My old, brittle bones can take more weight than that damn funhouse any day."

"What kind of sounds are they?"

"The stupid thing is supposed to scare you, evil ghosts, whooshes, thunder, laughter, flashing lights, it hasn't worked in weeks!"

"I'd like to ask you one more question before we go."

"Yeah yeah just get on with it."

"Mr. Hackley... did you have children, a daughter and a son?"

"Get out of my office..."

Maya stepped forward, putting a hand to her chest, "Mr. Hackley, we just need to..."

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Kay's frown deepened, "Mr. Hackley, I hope you're ready for the consequences of turning us away."

Benjamin brought the sleeve of his suit to his forehead, wiping sweat from his brow, "Not on paper... no."

"Why would you abandon your own children?!" shouted Pearl.

He looked down at his desk and leaned on it, taking in a deep breath, "I didn't want them to be a part of this whole mess. Looks like it was useless anyways. Please, leave me be... I... have a lot of work to finish, and I don't want to waste any more time..."

Phoenix looked at Kay, who simply shrugged. They departed the office without another word, and in the silence of the hallway they made their way out of the building.

"This is really weird Nick, what mess was he talking about?" asked Maya.

"I know what mess," said Kay, "A week ago the Yatagarasu stole away with incriminating documents on this theme park. They haven't been publiscized yet for one very specific reason."

"Why haven't you sent out the info?" asked Phoenix.

"Because it was my first contract job. James Hackley... he was an old friend..."

"Kay, I need to know what happened, what you were doing might lead us to a motive."

"He contacted me a year ago, talking about how he finally got his father on the ropes, saying he knew something about him, he just needed evidence."

"And that's where Yatagarasu came in," said Maya.

Kay nodded, she pulled her bag forward and reached into it, pulling out a manila folder. She handed it to Phoenix, "That terrorist cell you and Edgeworth have been chasing is tied to this theme park. I couldn't connect Benjamin Hackley with anything, but his assistant's name is all over those documents. Obviously Mr. Hackley has something to do with it also, because he responded to my threats to release the information that was stolen. This job was an utter disaster from the beginning."

"What happened?" asked Phoenix.

"When I got the information he contacted his sister, we were going to meet in front of the funhouse at seven PM. I was overseas and my flight out was canceled. I was planning to wrap this up with a neat little bow and then go visit Edgeworth. By the time I booked another flight and got on board, I was already several hours late, and when I got here... James was dead. This cell is nasty Mr. Wright, they've got their dirty hands in everything you can think of, fast food chains, hospitals, law offices, even some parts of the government. I've been chasing them for the past three years."

"They've been around that long?"

Kay nodded, "They weren't a very public entity, they worked mostly in the background with puppet strings. That is... until a few months ago."

"The attack on the Pentagon with that virus."

"Sendo," said Kay, "Nasty piece of work that one, it almost got through."

"I can't believe this," muttered Phoenix.

"I suppose I should be happy," said Kay, "Because my flight got canceled I didn't get murdered along with James, but... I just feel... angry. I want you and Edgeworth to catch whoever did this Mr. Wright, I'll help out in any way that I can."

"What's in this folder."

"Orders," she said softly, "For blackmail, extortion, assassination, smuggling, drug peddling, bombing, think of a crime and the Five Eyes has probably done it. They're not a ring that's dedicated to one crime, the only proper label for them is terrorists. All those documents are signed and dated by Mr. Hackley's assistant, Frederick Taylor, his office should be the one next door."

"Perhaps we should take a look then."

"Mr. Wright... you won't... say anything about the Yatagarasu in court will you?"

Phoenix smiled, "Any friend of Edgeworth's is a friend of mine, besides, I've gotten a thief off the hook before. Certain people shouldn't be locked up."

Kay smiled, "I suppose that's true."

Phoenix approached the door next to Benjamin Hackley's. This nameplate read, 'Frederick Taylor'. "So this is Mr. Hackley's right hand man?"

Kay nodded, "Yep."

"I can only think of one reason why someone would kill James Hackley, because you were about to transfer information with him. As you said earlier, if you had arrived on time the possibility you would be murdered along with James was high."

"That's horrible," said Maya.

"I know the risks involved with the path I've chosen," said Kay.

Phoenix knocked on the door to the office. When there was no response he reached into his pocket and pulled out his card. "Nick, what are you doing?"

"Mr. Taylor forgot to lock his door," said Phoenix with a grin, shoving the card into the crack of the door and pushing it down on the lock. With a click the door flew open. "Ha! There we go," shouted Phoenix, stepping into the office.

"I like your style Mr. Wright, Edgeworth always gets so uptight when I mention stealing stuff."

"That's Edgeworth for you."

Phoenix walked forward to the desk. It was and office much like Mr. Hackley's, except the desk was neat and tidy, with arranged papers and a shut down computer. Phoenix began rummaging through the drawers. On the third drawer he grinned, "Bingo!"

"What'd you find Mr. Nick?"

"Ladies, I think we found our murder weapon."

Kay grinned, "That's great, let's get outta here with it before..."

"What are you people doing in my office?!"

The group froze.

'Shit,' thought Phoenix. He slipped the knife into his hoody before standing back up and giving the man who just entered a dazzling smile, "Good evening sir, we're here investigating the murder of James Hackley, the door was open so we just let ourselves in."

The girls were completely silent under the man's icy glare. He looked the business type, clean cut hair and a pair of glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. "I don't believe I have anything to do with that incident, now if you could please leave."

"As you wish," said Phoenix, walking out of the room with the girl's behind him.

When the door shut Maya turned to him, "Did you get it Nick?"

"Yeah," he said, "I think we've got almost everything we can for now. Thank you for your assistance Ms. Faraday."

"No problem," she said with a grin.


	33. Chapter 33

Edgeworth: (Why do I get the feeling that this girl wants to be, not a thief... but a ninja...)

Case 4: Turnabout Mirror

Chapter 4: A Secret Amusement

The defendant's lobby was deathly silent. Phoenix was pacing back and forth, Maya and Pearl sat next to Kay and Laura on the couch. Laura was fiddling with her thumbs and fidgeting constantly, she was nervous and Phoenix didn't blame her one bit. He'd been accused of murder once before, as had almost everyone who was close to him, it was not a happy experiance to go through. Kay looked at Phoenix pace back and forth and frowned, "Mr. Wright."

"What is it?" he stopped walking and turned to the thief.

"It's because of you that Edgeworth changed, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't go that far..."

"When I first met him I was just a little girl... he kept talking about how nothing mattered but the perfect case, and how he'd lock up all criminals he came across. Then I grew up and met him again, and he was... different. He wanted the truth, he almost hungered for it. He was like the heroes you see on TV, all that matters to them is justice. He always jokes about turning me in because I'm the Yatagarasu, but he never does, I think he knows I've chosen my own path, and he respects me for it. You have that same hunger for the truth, don't you Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix nodded, "Yes, yes I do."

"If anyone can prove this girl innocent it's you," said Kay.

Laura looked up at Phoenix and opened her mouth to say something, but the bailiff entering the room interrupted her, "It's time Mr. Wright."

---------

"The trial for Laura Hackley is now in session."

"The defense is ready Your Honor."

Edgeworth smirked and bowed, "The prosecution is ready Your Honor."

"Very well," said the Judge, "Has the prosecution prepared a witness?"

"Yes Your Honor. He did not witness the actual crime, but I think evidence is sufficient enough, and combined with his testimony it clearly points to Ms. Hackley as the murderer."

"Something is bothering me Mr. Edgeworth," said the Judge, "I couldn't find records of the defendant or the victim, why is this?"

Edgeworth frowned, "I am afraid their birth records and social security were wiped, on paper, officially, they were never born, ergo they do not exist."

"The defense can elaborate!" shouted Kay.

Phoenix turned to her and raised an eyebrow. She grinned and Edgeworth did a double take, "K... Kay, what are you doing here?!"

She pumped her fist in the air and leaned over the defense's bench, "Stealing the truth, what else would I be doing Edgeworth?"

Kay nudged Phoenix with her foot, who gritted his teeth, "Apparantly the victim and defendant are the son and daughter of the amusement park head, Benjamin Hackley. He testifies that he had their records wiped at birth, and they were raised in an orphanage as nameless children. However, there is not enough ground to arrest Mr. Hackley on charges of parental abandonment, so we have to take the defendent's word that these names are accurate."

"My," said the Judge, "This is all a rather complicated affair, isn't it?"

Kay leaned towards Phoenix, "Hey Mr. Wright, is it just me or does the Judge have a few screws lose?"

"You just noticed?" asked Phoenix.

Edgeworth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Let the witness take the stand," he grumbled.

'Edgeworth looks about ready to blow a gasket,' thought Phoenix.

The man who walked up the the witness stand was none other than Frederick Taylor, the right hand man of the amusement park head. He leaned forward on the stand with his left arm and adjusted his glasses, "I am here to testify."

Phoenix sweat dropped, 'Yes I think we can all see that Captain Obvious.'

"Name," said Edgeworth.

"Frederick Taylor, I work as Mr. Hackley's associate and secretary."

"So he's kinda like me and Ms. Fey, huh?" asked Kay.

"I would hardly call you two secretaries," whispered Phoenix.

"That's not nice Mr. Wright."

"Witness, if you could testify as to why the killer was Laura Hackley," said Edgeworth.

Frederick cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses once more. "Very well. The funhouse of our park is special, it's not just some random place with mirrors. We've been doing some maintenance on it for some time now, and only just recently fixed the sound system. However, the cameras are all in working order. Laura Hackley is the only one to enter the funhouse at seven PM, shortly thereafter the defense attorney and his girlfriend arrived on the scene and found the body. Not to mention that the girl was covered in blood, what more proof would you need?"

"I see," said the Judge, "How's the Investigation coming along?"

"We have yet to find the murder weapon," said Edgeworth, shrugging, "But it's only a matter of time, Detective Gumshoe and I have been scouring the place with the investigation team, it will turn up eventually."

'There's something funny about that testimony,' thought Phoenix.

Kay nudged him, "Did you hear him Mr. Wright?"

"Yeah... yeah I heard." Phoenix took a breath, "Mr. Taylor, you said that your staff has recently been doing maintenance on the funhouse, correct? I remember Mr. Hackley mentioning something along the lines of this, he said you've been having a lot of trouble with it recently."

"Yes that is correct."

"You said it was the sound system that was giving you issues? It's supposed to scare people?"

"Yes, that's part of the experience, Mr. Hackley is trying to petition for building a new one, but we've had... financial limitations due to poor ticket sales. We only recently got this sound system fixed and..."

"OBJECTION!"

Kay grinned.

"Mr. Taylor, you just said the sound system was working in the funhouse..."

"Yes, what about it? Watch where that finger of yours points."

"Well, I and several people can testify that it was broken when the crime took place!"

"What is this nonsense, the workers were done, I have the report filed and everything."

Edgeworth smirked and leaned forward, "Perhaps it was a mistake on the worker's part, you're reading to much into this Wright, it's nothing serious."

"Objection! I'm not reading too much into anything, remember what you said when we exchanged information in regards to the investigation? You said that workers had been going in and out all day!"

"... I suppose I did."

"Which also means that Laura Hackley was not the only one to enter the building during the time of murder. The crime could have been committed by any of the employees on the security camera!"

"Objection!"

Phoenix froze. Edgeworth smirked and shook his finger back and forth, "I had Detective Gumshoe take the liberty of checking the security feed for us Wright, the workers stop at six thirty in the afternoon on the dot. The fact that they didn't finish fixing the sound system has nothing to do with what occurred in the funhouse, and you know full well that Laura was the only one to enter that place before you and the lovely spirit channeler."

'Something isn't right about these workers,' thought Phoenix, 'Why suddenly stop working if the job isn't even done? Am I really reading too much into this?'

"Wright, they simply went home for the day, that's all!"

"HOLD IT! I don't believe that for a second Edgeworth."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Didn't you just listen to Mr. Taylor's testimony? He said the workers finished fixing the sound system, he even has it filed, and yet the workers abandon their post to go home at six thirty sharp, leaving their job unfinished, doesn't that sound suspicious?"

"Regardless of the fact whether or not it sounds suspicious, it still has nothing to do with what happened Wright."

"You're not seeing the bigger picture Edgeworth. The defense requests that the witness testify about what he was doing from six in the afternoon to seven thirty at night."

"Objection! Wright, are you insinuating that my witness has something to do with this murder?"

"Preposterous!" shouted Frederick, "Is this how all defense lawyer's behave, badgering the witness and pointing at him as the murderer to get their client off the hook?"

Edgeworth glared, "The witness will refrain from insulting the people of this court!"

"I'm not insinuating anything Edgeworth, I just want to see if there's any new possibilities."

Edgeworth was silent for a moment, "... Objection withdrawn, witness, please testify."

"It was reported back to me by one of the workers that the job was finished at five on the dot. I returned to my office for a calm cup of coffee and some light reading. I was in there for the half hour between the time of the work and the time of the murder. I don't need an airtight alibi, the only one to enter the crime scene at seven was that woman there. I don't even have any motive to kill the man who was murdered, I didn't even know him..."

"OBJECTION!"

"Mr. Taylor, I think you had ample motive to kill James Hackley, as did Benjamin Hackley himself, after all, one can never be too sure..."

"Objection! Wright, it's already been proven that he couldn't possibly be the murder."

"I'm simply out to provide motive, I'll flesh out the details when I'm finished."

"Continue Mr. Wright," said the Judge.

"As I was saying, James Hackley was at the amusement park for a reason. As you all know, he was there to meet his sister, but there was one other person he was there to meet. That person is known as the great thief, Yatagarasu!"

Edgeworth's eyes widened, "What!?"

"I think I've heard of this Yatagarasu before," said the Judge.

Phoenix smirked, "Yatagarasu is the noble thief of the night Your Honor."

"A real modern day Robin Hood!" shouted Kay.

"Yatagarasu and James Hackley had one goal, to expose the corrupt dealings going on within this amusement park's higher staff, they risked their lives to expose information that I am now in possession of. I found it while searching the witness' office." Phoenix laid out the manila folder Kay had given him on the defense's bench, "In it are dealings with the terrorist group known as the Five Eyes."

"I gave that to you," whispered Kay.

"I know," replied Phoenix softly, "But I can't submit stolen evidence, it's against the law."

"That's the only disadvantage of being the Yatagarasu I guess."

"True, but Frederick doesn't have any way to prove that I didn't find it in his office, he doesn't even know you stole it."

Kay grinned, "I love my job."

Frederick leaned forward on the witness stand and gritted his teeth as Phoenix continued, "On these documents are the signatures of none other than Mr. Taylor, our witness. This proves you had ample motive to murder James Hackley in cold blood. You would have murdered the Yatagarasu as well, had the phantom thief not escaped your grasp."

"This is... heresay!" shouted Frederick.

"Oh I think not, I've hit the nail on the head."

"Objection! This is all very fascinating Wright. You've proven that Mr. Taylor does indeed have motive, but you are still lacking the other ingredient, opportunity. Mr. Taylor never entered the funhouse, all that went in and out of that place from dawn until six thirty were workers, supplies, and park goers. There is no possible way for Mr. Taylor to have committed this murder, that leaves only Ms. Hackley as the suspect."

'A murder in a mirror house, the killer and the victim struggled with each other. Blood was left on a small shard of glass, the victim bled out in the chair,' thought Phoenix. 'From morning until six thirty, workers were going in and out of the building with supplies, trying to fix the broken sound system. Laura arrives at seven to meet up with Kay and her brother, when neither of them are there she goes inside to check on what's happening... wait... somethings not right with this series of events. It doesn't match up with the prosecution's argument.'

"Edgeworth... doesn't it strike you as a bit odd?"

"What could strike me as odd? The evidence is irrefutable."

"No, not the evidence, the evidence is fine the way it is, but rather... the way things happened when the murder supposedly occurred."

"What are you getting at Wright?"

"Why didn't the victim meet Laura Hackley outside of the funhouse as the letter stated he would?"

"That's... a very good question Wright."

Frederick visibly paled when Phoenix posed the question. 'Alright, I'm on the right track here, I think I can push this further.'

"We've been going about this all wrong," continued Phoenix, "If Laura was the murderer, that still wouldn't have prevented her brother from meeting her. He should have met her outside the funhouse, and they should have walked in together, however, this didn't occur, which begs the question, why? The only logical conclusion is that James Hackley was murdered in an entirely different location than the funhouse."

"Objection! Wright, the victim only went to the funhouse, he went inside at six o'clock."

"Can we see this footage?" asked Phoenix.

"Very well, bailiff!"

"Yes sir!"

As the bailiff ran the tape Phoenix saw a man about the size of the victim walking towards the funhouse. He looked left and right quickly, yet the camera didn't catch a good look of his features. "Is that your brother Laura?"

"I don't know," she said quietly, "I can't see his face."

"I believe Laura's statement sums it up rather nicely," said Phoenix, "We can't be sure that's really her brother in this video."

Edgeworth gritted his teeth, "This has taken a turn for the complicated."

"The victim was bleeding out due to severe cuts, we can't exactly tell what the time of death is through autopsy," said Phoenix, "What we do know is that things as they are don't add up. First there's the matter of the sound system in the funhouse, which was supposedly finished but wasn't. Secondly, there exists a huge contradiction within the situation itself, Laura was supposed to meet her brother outside, but he didn't show, why would she have to go into the funhouse to kill him? Third, we aren't sure if the person on this tape is the victim are not, but what we do know is that he somehow made it into that funhouse."

"Hmm." The Judge stroked his beard, "There will be a thirty minute recess while the defense and prosecution process this new information." He slammed his gavel down.

'This doesn't make any sense,' thought Phoenix, 'There's a lot more going on here than we know about, and if I want to prove Laura's innocence, I have to drag out the truth kicking and screaming.'


	34. Chapter 34

Case 4: Turnabout Mirror

Chapter 5: A Missed Meeting

Once again, the defendant's lounge was quiet. No one had anything to say at a time such as this, however, Phoenix had a few more questions that were burning at his throat, and this was the only time available to ask them. "Laura," he said softly, gaining the girl's attention, "Did you have any idea that your brother was out to get this information from the Yatagarasu, or was the letter really all you had?"

"All my brother told me was that he had to do something important, the day after that is when he disappeared. This wasn't the first time we had been to this amusement park?"

"It wasn't?" asked Maya.

Laura shook her head, "No, we went to see our father. We never got past the gate, the guards wouldn't let us in, and it's not like we have the money to afford the tickets."

"How did you get into the park this time?"

"I bought the tickets," said Kay, "It was nothing next to the thousand bucks I spent on the plane ride over here."

"My ticket was left with the letter, did you deliver it Ms. Faraday?"

"No, your brother took you that letter personally, I wasn't even in the country. I can only assume you weren't here when he dropped by, so he left you a letter. My goal was to find any dirt on your father and his assistant that I could, but in the end I couldn't connect your father with anything. My only guess is that he had nothing to do with the terrorists, but... that doesn't mean that he wasn't aware of his assistant's activities. You remember what Mr. Taylor said the other day, don't you Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix nodded, "When Pearls asked him why he abandoned you two, he said he didn't want either of you getting caught up in this mess."

"This mess being the Five Eyes," confirmed Kay. "Mr. Wright, I think you should know something."

"And what's that?"

"I didn't find those files in Mr. Taylor's office."

"I kind of figured you didn't, you were overseas, right?"

Kay nodded, "That's right. Mr. Wright, if I were you I'd be very careful how I handled that information. The Five Eyes don't take threats lightly, they know that those files are missing, and they don't know that the Yatagarasu was the one to take them, I don't send out my card unless publicizing information. This cell has eyes everywhere, I wouldn't be surprised if there is someone in that court room keeping a very close eye on you and Edgeworth."

"This sounds risky."

"It comes with the territory of being a great thief. Edgeworth told me you two are also pursuing the cell, be careful Mr. Wright."

Phoenix nodded, "Point taken."

---------

'This doesn't make any sense...' thought Phoenix.

"The trial for Laura Hackley will now resume." The Judge slammed his gavel down.

'Why not just kill the siblings and Yatagarasu? Why leave one alive? If James Hackley was killed in a different location, what was he doing there? I can only think of one thing.'

"The prosecution moves that Laura Hackley is indeed the killer," said Edgeworth, "The fact that she had to go inside the funhouse has no bearing on her case, she was still the only one capable of murdering the victim. With Mr. Taylor's testimony and the remaining evidence, it is clear that nothing else could have happened, unless..."

"Yes Mr. Edgeworth?" asked the Judge.

"Unless we are not aware of all the players," he said with a shrug.

Kay nudged Phoenix, "Mr. Wright, I recognize that look in Edgeworth's eyes, he's onto something."

'Another player in this murder, but... that could only be...'

"The defense moves to have Benjamin Hackley take the stand."

"Is Mr. Hackley somehow related to this case Mr. Wright?" asked the Judge.

"I believe that will become clear through his testimony Your Honor."

"Hmmm, Mr. Edgeworth, do you have any objections to this matter?"

Edgeworth smirked, "None at all your honor."

"We know two things, one is that the amusement park itself belongs to this man, who better to call as a witness, and the second is that the defendant has claimed that they are related to Benjamin Hackley. We cannot possibly reach a sure verdict with the information we have now," said Phoenix.

The Judge nodded to the bailiff and he went to retrieve Benjamin from the stands. A few seconds later saw him standing as a witness, and looking grumpy to boot. "Mr. Wright," said Kay, "He looks like he's ready to tear your head off."

"Erk, don't say such gloomy things Kay."

The Judge looked down at Benjamin, frowning sternly, and Benjamin returned the gesture. This went on for a moment of complete silence. The Judge's frown grew deeper, as did Benjamin's. Suddenly, the Judge nodded, "I like this man," he said firmly.

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow, "Erm... if you would... Your Honor?"

"Right, excuse me Mr. Edgeworth, witness, you will testify at the request of the defense."

"What about? I haven't got all day!"

'But you're in the stands watching the trial,' thought Phoenix, scratching the back of his head. He cleared his throat, "I'd like you to testify about your assistant, if you would..."

"Alright fine, but this better be quick! Mr. Taylor and I have been working together for years now, he's the best assistant you could ask for. I didn't know he was in with this whole terrorist thing, but I know for a fact that he didn't murder that young boy. He was in his office when the murder took place, he never set foot in that funhouse."

'I can't disprove that he was at his office,' thought Phoenix, 'Nor can I prove that he ever entered the funhouse, I need to approach this from a different angle.'

"You said you didn't know he was involved with the Five Eyes?"

"Nope, not a clue."

"I find that kind of funny, usually people keep a closer eye on their assistants."

"I don't like to pry into people's personal lives."

"Did you talk with Mr. Taylor the night of the murder?"

"Yes I did, why do you ask?"

"What did you see in his office? Was anything misplaced, or did something look strange?"

"He was showing me this new model knife he bought a while back, it had a sharp blade and everything, he's always been into collecting stuff. When we left his office he put the knife on his desk and we locked up behind ourselves."

"And this was after the murder had taken place?"

"That's correct."

"OBJECTION!"

"DON'T YOU OBJECTION ME SON, I'VE GOT HALF A MIND TO BEAT YOUR ASS!"

Phoenix raised an eyebrow, 'What's with this guy?'

He cleared his throat, "There's something very strange with what you just said Mr. Hackley."

"Oh yeah? What's that?!"

Phoenix smirked, "Mr. Taylor didn't set the knife on his desk, he put it in his desk drawer, to be specific, the third drawer down on the left side!"

"HRNGK!!"

"Objection! Wright, that doesn't prove that he wasn't in his office at the time of the murder, Mr. Hackley could be mistaken!"

"Objection! This happened very recently Edgeworth, and I wasn't trying to prove that he wasn't in his office at seven o'clock, I was trying to prove that he wasn't in his office for the time period that the murder had really taken place!"

"What?!"

'I think I've figured it out,' thought Phoenix, 'I know where James Hackley was killed, I know why he was moved to the funhouse, and most important of all, I know HOW!'

"The murder didn't take place in the funhouse. If you think about it it's logically impossible. The victim was to meet up with his sister and the Yatagarasu at seven in front of the funhouse, why would he be inside when the letter clearly specifies otherwise? The victim was murdered in a different location and the body was moved to the funhouse through use of the workers! Somewhere in those supplies they were carting into the funhouse was the body of our victim, James Hackley. I can think of only one reason why the killer would put so much effort into hiding the body, it was to frame my client, Laura Hackley, for the murder!"

The court room erupted. The conversation reached peak level before the Judge finally slammed his gavel down, "Order, order in the court!"

"That isn't possible!" shouted Benjamin, garnering the courts attention. "I keep my workers closely supervised."

Phoenix smirked, "Exactly my point Mr. Hackley. You were in on it weren't you?"

"Objection! Wright, badgering the witness will do nothing to help your case, unless you can prove otherwise, Mr. Hackley had nothing to do with that murder."

Phoenix shook his head and leaned forward on the defense's bench. "You're right, I don't have any evidence to solidify this theory, however, if you would just humor me for a second. It is the defense's belief that Mr. Hackley was well aware of the arrangement between his assistant and the Five Eyes. It's the only way my theory makes sense, the killer would need an accomplice to do what he did, and that accomplice was none other than Mr. Hackley himself."

"Are you implying I helped murder my own son?!"

"No, I'm implying that you helped to move the body. The Five Eyes have something on you Mr. Hackley, they're using you. The killer murdered your only son, and then forced you to cooperate in moving the body. This explains why the workers stopped at six thirty, it was all a ruse for the cameras in order to move the body to the funhouse. The great thief Yatagarasu has a bunch of nasty files on the Five Eyes, and they can't stand that at all, James Hackley was the one who requested the help of said great thief, and in doing so his fate was sealed. Witness, I want you to testify again, and I want you to tell the truth to this court, you are sworn under and oath Mr. Hackley."

Benjamin looked around the court room and frowned, "I killed my son..."

'No!' thought Phoenix, 'I thought I had him!!'

"I killed him, and I used my workers to move the body to the funhouse, it is just as the defense attorney says. I used my assistant's knife, when the deed was done I returned it to the drawer in his office, I hope I never see that wretched thing again."

'This isn't right,' thought Phoenix.

"OBJECTION!!"

The entire court froze.

Edgeworth smirked and shrugged, "Come now Mr. Hackley, you're clearly forgetting one important part in this tall tale of yours."

Benjamin gritted his teeth, "And that is?"

"Tch, you're forgetting the broken mirrors in the funhouse."

Phoenix's eyes widened, 'Edgeworth is right, the broken mirrors, there's still a huge chunk of the time line between moving the body to the funhouse and Laura arriving on the scene. So if it wasn't the killer and the victim who struggled... who was it?'

"Wright!"

"Y... yes!"

"Think about it logically, how does all this tie together?"

"There had to have been two killers," said Phoenix, "there's no other way for my line of logic to play out. So if it wasn't the victim and the killer who struggled... it was the two killers themselves!"

"Bailiff!" shouted Edgeworth.

"Sir!"

"I need you to go fetch the reports on that shard of glass I found in my investigation."

"Yes, right away sir!"

--------

By the time the bailiff returned and handed a file to Edgeworth Phoenix had nearly ground his teeth into dust simply through anticipation. Edgeworth smirked and laid the files out on his bench, "I had a blood test done on all people involved with the case, just to be safe. It turns out that the blood on the glass shard matches our witness, Mr. Hackley."

Benjamin visibly paled.

"Mr. Hackley," said Phoenix, "Unless it was to your advantage to throw yourself around the room of mirrors, then I think the court can safely presume that you did have an accomplice."

"This is rather troubling news," muttered the Judge.

"Indeed Your Honor," said Edgeworth.

"The defense would like to request another investigation be conducted, we are at a stand still as to who murdered James Hackley, and unless we have more info a fair verdict cannot be declared."

"Very well," said the Judge, "Another day will be granted."

The sound of the gavel slamming caused Phoenix to breathe a sigh of relief.


End file.
